9 Lives
by AffairWithACrossbow
Summary: The Story about two people finding themselves and each other in a world gone wrong. Takes place during the S4 Mid-Season Finale. CARYL fic
1. Chapter 1

_**This here is for my girl's over at Fans Of CARYL...you know who you are! This story is set where the S4 mid-season finale left off and goes from there. ALSO...in this universe Merle, Sophia and Hershel are still alive...cause I love them so much! And, just like in "Kiss From A Rose", Beth is older...she will be 23 in this story. I'm trying to keep the all the characters in character, but...at times they might get a little OOC, but not too often. I hope you enjoy this new adventure!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL and our new CARYL website www dot fansofcaryl dot com !**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

It had been almost a week since the prison fell. A week of running, a week of hiding, a week of trying to stay alive. Gradually, they found each other over again, tired, weary, struggling to keep going. What started off as Sasha, Maggie, Merle and Bob at the designated meeting spot had grew in days. Not long after, the bus had pulled up, Glenn stumbling out and into Maggie's arms. Sasha and Bob had checked everyone over and got them inside while Merle patrolled the perimeter and watched for the rest of their group. The following day, Daryl pulled in on his bike with Beth on the back. The younger Green had stayed behind at the prison to find the kids, but with the yard getting overrun with walkers, Daryl had made them leave.

Most of the children were still missing, only two had been on the bus. Daryl and Merle had volunteered to go back to find them, but as they had started to head out, a car came driving up the road slowly. When it pulled in, Sophia spilled out from the passenger side, running straight to Daryl, her arms wrapping around him as she buried her head into his chest. Lizzie, Mikka, Luke and Molly got out the back, looking around hesitantly at the run down looking warehouse. The last one out was Tyreese with baby Judith in his arms and a smile on his face.

Sasha and Bob quickly gathered the kids, ushering them inside where it was safe. Sophia had remained with Daryl, refusing to let him go. Tears poured from her eyes as she looked up at him, her voice sounding broken, "M-Mom?"

Daryl glanced at Merle and Merle nodded to him before walking away, giving them some privacy. Daryl wasn't sure how to break the news to Sophia about Carol. Hell, he was still pissed about the entire situation. Taking in a deep breath and sighing, Daryl looked down at the girl that he'd grown close to over the years, "Ya momma...she's safe, okay. I'm'ma go find her and bring her back here. Gonna need ya to help with the other kids while I'm gone though, right?"

"Daryl...did, did mom get sick?" Sophia asked hesitantly, unsure of what had happened to Carol.

Shaking his head, he sighed, refusing to lie to the girl, "Nah...nothin' like that. See, ya momma..." Running a hand through his hair, Daryl let her go and began to pace, his anger over what Rick had done getting to him. Clenching his jaw, he breathed out, "Sophia, ya momma told Rick she killed Karen and David."

Crinkling her brow, Sophia looked confused and looked back at the building behind them where the others were, "But..." Her line of sight went back to him and she shook her head, "But Lizzie told Tyreese she killed Karen and David. Said it was to protect the others. She said they were bleeding from there eyes and all."

"What?" Daryl asked and then looked towards the building and then back out towards the road. Daryl had known the minute Rick had told him what had happened that she didn't do it and now everything had came to the surface. She had been doing what all mothers do, protecting her children and Carol saw Lizzie as her own. Growling, Daryl huffed, "Told the son of a bitch she didn't do it..."

Swallowing, Sophia shifted from one foot to the other, "Daryl, where's mom?"

His hands went to his hips, his eyes boring a hole into the ground at his feet. "Rick...he sent her away." Lifting his head back up, he looked up at the blue sky above them before looking back at her, tears streaking down her face. Releasing a breath, he held his arm out to her and she came to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, "I'll find her, don'tcha worry 'bout that. Just like I found you."

The last of the survivors to show up had been Rick and Carl, who had all but crawled there three days later. Rick looked like hell warmed over, the beating he'd taken from the governor almost doing him in. Daryl had been standing at his bike getting ready to head back out once again to look for Carol when Tyreese had spotted them coming up the road. Daryl did nothing to go help the man, instead letting Tyreese and Bob go. Cutting his eyes back to Merle and Sophia as they stood with him, he grumbled, "Keep that asshole away from Sophia, Merle..."

The words barely left his lips before Sophia took off running towards Rick and Carl. "SOPHIA!" he yelled, going after her but not reaching the stealthy young girl until after she had plowed into Rick, knocking him to the ground hard with her body. Her fists hammered down on Rick as she yelled at him and Daryl pulled her off the man as he groaned in pain. Wrapping her in his arms, he took a few steps back with her, but held her tight, "Calm ya ass down. Ain't gonna help nothin' with ya beatin' on 'em. Ain't worth it, girl."

Daryl had talked to them all, telling them what Rick had done to Carol. Tyreese had filled in the gaps, letting everyone know that it hadn't been Carol who had killed Karen and David, it had been Lizzie. Even Maggie who had known what Rick had done felt bad, and even offered to help Daryl search for her. The only one who had seemed to side with Rick had been Beth. At every turn she seemed to try to justify what he had done.

Sophia struggled against him, trying to get away. Others had made there way outside and watched from a distance, "HOW COULD YOU!"

Tyreese and Bob helped Rick to his feet, holding the man up, "Sophia..." his tired voice breathed out, "She...she killed two of our own..."

"NO! SHE DIDN'T! IT WAS LIZZIE YOU ASSHOLE!" she yelled and then buried her head into Daryl's chest as he starred hard at Rick.

Breathing heavily, Rick lowered his head, barely able to keep holding it up, "She told me..."

"She was protectin' that 'lil girl. Same as she would do for Carl or any other kid here," Daryl growled out, his own anger making it's way to the surface.

Lifting his head the best he could, Rick looked at the man and then over to where the others were standing. His eyes then fell to the ground, his voice barely there, "I...I thought..."

"Ya thought wrong, Officer Friendly," Merle interjected. Pursing his lips, he lifted his chin, "Gotta say, ya getting' good at leavin' people behind. Me...Andrea...now Carol. Who's next in line, huh? Hershel? Maybe even Asskicker?"

Coming out to them, Hershel limped over, coming between the men, "Need ta get him inside. Get some food and water into them and let them rest. We'll have time to talk this all out. Daryl..." Turning his attention to the hunter, he raised his brow, "We'll watch over Sophia. You go find Carol. Bring her back. We should be good here for a couple more days before we'll need to start making runs or move on."

Daryl continued to glare at Rick. The man he thought he once knew was all but gone, just a shell now. Not sure exactly where Rick had taken Carol, raised his brow, "Where'd ya leave her?"

Rick remained quiet for a moment before breathing out, "That subdivision...eight miles west of the prison. The one you scouted out a few weeks ago." Lifting his head, he swallowed, "She's not there...she drove off. We had been on Manning Drive. Could be anywhere now..."

"Best be prayin' she's alive, asshole. 'Cause if'n she ain't..."

"Daryl, son...we've had enough blood shed," Hershel said gently. "He'll pay for his sins, just like the rest of us. Go on now and get your things and get going."

"I want to come," Sophia said, looking up at Daryl. "I want to help."

Shaking his head, he sighed, "Nah, ya best stay here. Ain't no tellin' how long I'll be. You'll be safer here." Pulling her from him, he bent down slightly, looking into her eyes, his hands gently gripping her upper arms, "I'll bring her back, kiddo. Ya stick with Merle, understand? Don't be given' him no shit. Don't need ya momma goin' on the warpath when she comes back for us not takin' good care of ya, 'kay?"

Nodding her head, she cut her eyes, glaring at Rick and then looked back at Daryl, "Is he staying?"

"Don'tcha be worryin' 'bout that none." Standing back up, he let her go, motioning her to go with Merle. Tyreese and Bob began to take Rick inside and Daryl finally looked at Carl, "Ya okay?"

Nodding his head, his eyes darted around some, "Yeah. Did..." Fighting to hold back his tears, Carl released a breath and looked back up at the man, "Judith?"

Smirking, Daryl nodded, "She's inside. Tyreese got her and the other kids out."

A smile made birth over his face and a weight seemed to lift from his shoulders. Adjusting his hat, Carl then offered up, "Let me go with you...to find Carol."

"Carl, you need to rest, son," Hershel said lightly, looking the boy over.

Shaking his head, he focused back on Daryl, "I'm fine. Let me help. I'm a good shot and you need someone to watch your back."

Knowing he was right, Daryl looked at Hershel, but the man offered nothing up. Making the call, Daryl nodded, "Go get ya some supplies and have Maggie give ya a box of ammo. We're leavin' in five."

Carl took off towards the building, leaving Daryl and Hershel standing there. Slipping his hands into his trousers, Hershel spoke up, "When you get back here with Carol, we're all going to have to sit down and decide what to do here."

"Figured as much. Look, if shit goes down while I'm gone, Merle knows of a place ta go. It'll be safe there. We'll catch up with y'all there if'n ya have to leave."

Looking at the younger man, Hershel nodded once and then placed his hand onto Daryl's shoulder, "You and Carl be safe out there, son."

"We will," Daryl said, his voice raspy and low. Carl came running back out with a small backpack on his back and gun on his hip. Going over to the motorcycle, Daryl got on, sitting it upright and starting it. Carl climbed on behind him and held on and before they knew it, they took off down the road, leaving there loved ones behind to go get the one person that meant more to them then anyone, Carol.

* * *

_**Wednesday, Dec 11th is "Fanfiction Wednesday" over at our CARYL website. Our featured author will be yours truley, yes, me! Come by and chat, ask me questions about my fanfics and pick my brain! You can find our live chat a www dot fansofcaryl dot com ! Chat room is at the bottom of the homepage at starts at 7:30 pm Eastern! Hope to see y'all there!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first things first...I'm gonna rant. It was brought to my attention the other night that a NEW CARYL writer was hit by a troll. Now...when I heard this I was livid. I'm still livid. We'll, I have talked with Haitus80 about it and she wrote something that I STRONGLY agree with and she has given me permission to post it here. NOW, I know not all DETH shippers leave nasty messages to us...this is for those that sign in as "Guest" because they are to pussy to sign in under there own account.**

**"Quick question for you. If you don't like a ship, why would you go read stories on here that you know isn't your thing? Do you really find it necessary to talk crap to other writer's, when no one made you read their work? Are you that insecure with your own ship?**

**Okay, here I am again. I was just going to take the high road and keep my mouth shut and my opinions to myself. Unfortunately, I wasn't raised that way so I am just going to explain my views on the matter real quick. You can skim past this or you can read on, either way, it must be said. I don't normally ship bash. I don't swim around from site to site and from ship to ship and read stories that I know will sicken me just so I can trash talk the writer and give them my two cents regardless of whether they want it or not. Unfortunately, not everyone is like that. And since quite a few of my friends are getting bashed because they are Caryl shippers I figure it's high time I gave a little piece of my mind. I'm not deliberately trying to offend anyone but if the shoe fits...**

**This is for the ones who read the Caryl stories and then leave your guest reviews about how much better a couple Beth and Daryl make. If you aren't one of these people then skip what I have to say because you'll probably get mad and that isn't my intent. This is for the crap talkers, not you. Okay, we have all witnessed your argument. You argue about Beth is better than Carol because of this or that. And here is my opinion. Beth is weird. I would leave it at that but that would be a little bit "OOC" and I've decided to keep myself in character. That seems to be important around these parts. So this is Haitus80, live and uncut.**

**Beth spent the better part of season 2 in a self induced coma after a botched suicide attempt because she understandably couldn't take the heat. For the entire 2nd season Daryl Dixon was too busy looking for Carol's daughter, bringing her the flower, risking his life, telling her stories that would give her hope, and keeping an eye on her to even bother to bat an eyelash in Beth Greene's direction. In season two not one word was spoken between the two of them. I don't know about you but that is not really what I would call chemistry. He did get nasty a few times. I saw that. He called Carol a stupid bitch, right before that walk by the pond where he apologized to her for it.**

**On to season 3. Daryl Dixon spoke to Beth Greene once. He asked her to look after Carl. Other than that, he was too busy doing other things. A few of those things being, going out alone to Carol's "grave" where he put that flower, the same kind he had given her in the second season. Oh yeah, and saving her life when she was lost in the tombs... you remember, right? It happened right after he had that emotional breakdown after finding her knife in that walkers face. Yeah. Meanwhile Beth was usually pretty mute unless she was breaking out in random song. She did do a good job packing the baby around though. So there you go. We have 3 seasons down where Daryl communicated with Beth 1 time. I'm really starting to understand where you guys are coming from now! How did I not see this connection before? Well now I just feel stupid! That was me using sarcasm for those of you that don't catch on quickly.**

**And finally, season 4. This is the season that gives you your ammunition. You sly devil's! In this one, Beth decides that people dying isn't an excuse to cry. I was happy about this decision because, although I think that Emily could be a decent actress if the writers would actually give her a personality, her cry is extremely loud. She's a wailer. Hey, come on! With all the nasty things you all have to say about Carol, I can be honest here! Stop getting angry. Anyway, Beth did get a hug. Or an uncomfortable arm touch, depending on how much you squint during that scene. That's point for your team. I will give it to you. And now they are out there all alone together and the ground is nearly shaking from you girls bouncing up and down in your seats squealing in anticipation. And this is where the kicker comes in. Gimple, you know, the guy that is overseeing this whole shindig at the moment, was asked about a romance between Beth and Daryl. And he looked about as sickened as I feel when I have to read the word vomit that certain Bethyl shippers, under the guise of "guest" leave on my friends stories. The writer himself, not that I am a fan, said that there will be no romance between the characters. Because... drum role please... it wouldn't make any sense for the characters. His words! Not mine!**

**Okay, this is fanfiction. People get ideas and they write their stories and different fandoms are filled with different people. I understand AND respect that. That's the reason I stick with my own ship. If you so happen to be one of those girls that decided to read my friends stories and proceed to talk crap about their ship, well, I do believe I just sunk yours. Really. Like... even the writer won't give you girls a glimmer of hope. And if I am wrong, which has happened before, then by all means, bash away little ladies. Bash away. But keep in mind that when you bash on Carol, talking about how she is too old and isn't pretty enough and blah blah blah, remember that Norman Reedus would probably tell every single one of you to go to hell, because Melissa McBride is actually his friend. He would most likely get the impression that shallowness and vanity is your base makeup and you probably wouldn't be very liked by the guy. Just a thought tho! That just so happens to be my opinion of you.**

**If this made you angry and you feel the need to go bash me and my own stories now, all I ask is that you keep your a$$ signed in. If I was going to go be rude to you and leave a crap review then I would show you the same courtesy. I wouldn't be a pansy about it. My friends would appreciate it too. If you think you have so much to prove then at least give them the chance to defend their work. And if you can't then just stay over there in your own fandom and leave people alone. It's the whole reason that most of us in this one believe that none of you are over the age of 18. It's simply childish."**

* * *

_**Okay...now on to the good stuff. I'd like to thank you all for the kind reviews from Chapter 1. I dreamed this story one night and something just kept clawing inside me to get it written. Normally I do not have 2 stories going at once, but...I needed to get this out. Hope y'all enjoy! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**CARYL on!**_

* * *

They had traveled most of the day, finally making it to the housing subdivision where Rick had left Carol. Driving through it, Daryl scanned the houses and vehicles, hoping for some sign that maybe Carol had returned. Coming to Manning Drive where Rick claimed he had left her, Daryl pulled up in front of one of the houses and shut off the bike.

Carl got off, pulling his gun and looking around at the abandoned neighborhood. For the most part it was quiet, only seeing two walkers lingering around in one of the yards at the very end. His narrowed eyes took in each others as Daryl dismounted and pulled his crossbow. Following the man, he kept his voice low, "Dad said she wouldn't be here. What are we doin'?"

"Gonna check around some. She might have come back. Place looks pretty safe from walkers. If Carol was smart she would have come back after he left." Watching the ground as they went from one yard to the next, he finally saw some faint prints, "Ya dad was here...I know his prints anywhere." Kneeling down, Daryl looked at the road debris, pointing to another half print, "That there's Carol's. Okay, so...we know they were right here at some point." Lifting his head, he looked around and then looked up at the sky, "Gonna loose the light in another hour or so. Best get us some shelter tonight and then we'll start back again in the mornin'."

Standing, Daryl walked through the yard they were in front of with Carl behind him. Checking the door, it opened easily and Daryl brought up his bow. It didn't take them long to clear the house, only one walker being inside that was already dead. Dragging it out, Daryl then blocked the front door and pulled out a can of food for his bag. Opening it, he went into the kitchen, finding a bowl and fork and brought them back out. Pouring half the can of pinto beans into the bowl, he handed it over to Carl, both of them eating in silence.

Once he was done eating, Daryl went to the front window, barely pulling back the shade and glancing out to check the neighborhood. The sun had already gone down, night setting in on them. Going back, he dug through his bag, finding a candle and lit it. Looking around the living room, he then looked over at Carl as he went through his own backpack. Deciding to see if there was anything in the house they could use, he got his flashlight out, "Gonna check around, see if'n there's anything we can use."

Nodding silently, Carl pulled out his own and got up, following Daryl upstairs. Daryl entered the first room they came to and Carl went to the next. Pushing open the door, he looked around at what had been some boy's room. A computer sat in the corner on a desk with two model cars. The walls had posters from movies and various TV shows and a few of military aircraft. Going to the closet, he opened the door, looking through the clothes and finding some shirts that would fit him. Pulling them off the hangers, he then went over to the dresser and opened it, finding more clothes.

Looking around the dark master bedroom, Daryl's light fell on a jewelery box that sat there covered in a layer of dust. Staring at it for a moment, he then looked around more, opening the closet to find it filled with women's clothes. Seeing a few boxes at the top, he pulled them down, going through them and finding another flashlight along with several packages of unopened batteries. Taking them, he set them onto the bed and then looked through the nightstand, not finding anything of use to them. Another door on the other side of the room stood open and Daryl walked over to it, looking in and finding the master bathroom. Going through it thoroughly, he emerged with a bag filled with medicine's and first aid items that had been long forgotten. Gathering up the batteries and flashlight, he looked back at the jewelery box and then to the bedroom door. Biting his lip, he sighed and went over, opened the box. Finding several gold chains, he pulled each one out, looking at them carefully.

One imparticular caught his eye. It was a gold cross on a delicate chain like the one Carol use to wear before hers had gotten lost while out on the run after the farm fell. Pocketing it, he then found two rings, one for a man and one for a woman. Figuring it had been the previous owners wedding set or someone in their families, he contemplated taking them for a minute until he heard movement in the hallway. Shoving them in his pocket with the necklace, Carl came to the door. Leaving out with the boy, they finished going through the house in silence together.

When they finally settled down for the night, Daryl sat on the old musky smelling could and Carl laid out on the small loveseat. They had brought down a couple blankets and pillows from upstairs to at least make themselves a little more comfortable. The candle burned between them, casting shadows around the room.

Turning on his side, Carl watched as Daryl cleaned his crossbow, "Daryl, can...can I ask you something?"

Since there time at the prison, Daryl and Carl had grown closer. The hunter had taken the boy under his wing, teaching him how to clean kills and about hand to hand combat. Even while Rick was off playing farmer and trying to protect Carl from the outside world by keeping him close by and working with him, Daryl still worked with the boy when he could. On a few occasions when Rick had been so bad he'd taken to the tombs and stayed down there for days, Daryl took Carl out with him hunting, teaching him what skills he would someday need to survive.

Blowing some dirt from around the sight of the crossbow, Daryl then wiped it with his rag, "Sure, kid."

"Do you think my dad will ever be the same again? I mean...when we left the prison...and we thought Judith..." Sitting up some, Carl looked down at his hands, picking at his nails, "Dad...he lost it there for a little while. Was having nightmares and all. A few times he would start talking like mom was there, uh know?"

Watching Carl, Daryl set his crossbow aside, done with his cleaning and shoving the rag back into his back pocket, "Dad's been through a lot of shit. Loosin' ya momma...people from the group...sometimes it can cause people to crack, uh know?"

"What he did to Carol...that was wrong. He told me...when we were out there...he said she would have killed me and Judith. That she was dangerous," Carl said, looking over at Daryl. "I know Carol wouldn't hurt us. She took care of us." Biting his lip, he sighed, "When you went off with Merle, and dad told her you were gone...she cried, ya know?"

Carl looked over at him and Daryl shifted some on the couch. He hadn't really thought back to that day. He had talked some with Carol when they had returned, but she had never mentioned her feelings about any of it. She had been more concerned for him and how Merle might try to change him. Shaking his head, Daryl released a breath, "Didn't know that."

Nodding his head, Carl shrugged, "She did. Dad hugged her out by the gates, told her you would be okay. That night, I went to go on watch and I saw her up on the perch wrapped in your poncho and folding your clothes."

Lowering his eyes, Daryl felt the guilt of leaving her that day return to him. He had wanted to go back to the prison, to take his brother with them, but the others didn't want Merle there. They didn't understand what family really meant then, to him anyways. So he had left them, walked off into the woods with his brother with no intentions of returning. But Carol had opened up a part of him that he'd never knew existed. Never had dreamed of. She had showed him what a true family was and that he could be happy. That he was a man of honor. That he was worthy of both friendship and love. He couldn't stop thinking about her, his mind wondering how she would take the news of him leaving without even so much as a goodbye. He had won out though, returning to the prison with his brother in toe in time to save Rick's life from walkers that had been attracted to the area thanks to the Governor.

"You know she likes you, right?" Carl asked, bring him out of his thought's.

Daryl reached down, untying his boots and slipping them off. Leaving them where he could get them on quick if need be, he then pulled a cigarette from the half empty pack in his pocket, "Yeah, we're friends."

Carl smiled a little for the first time in what felt like forever to him and shook his head, "Not like that, Daryl. I mean...like likes you. You know? Like how dad was with mom before the walkers."

Scoffing, Daryl shook his head and released a long breath of smoke into the air, "Whatever."

"She does. We all could see it." Moving so his legs hung off the loveseat, he pulled the blanket around him some, "Sophia thinks that Carol's loves you."

Choking as he inhaled, Daryl coughed and then glared over at the boy, "The fuck ya talkin' 'bout?"

Carl couldn't help the small laugh that came with Daryl's reaction and shrugged, "Well, Sophia was telling me how sometimes Carol says your name in her sleep...and how she's always worried about you when you go huntin' or on runs. And we've all seen how she watches you when your not lookin'."

"Y'all are fuckin' crazy," Daryl replied gruffly.

"No, your just blind." Carl then laid down, starring up at the ceiling, "Even Hershel's said you two love each other even though y'all don't know it. He said love comes in many forms and fashion's...just with you two it hasn't hit ya in the head yet."

Grumbling, Daryl put out his cigarette and then laid down on the couch. Blowing out the candle, he breathed out, "Get ta sleep. Got a long day tomorrow."

Smirking, Carl rolled onto his side, pulling the blanket up around him, "'Kay. Night Daryl."

"Hmmm..." Daryl replied, his eyes closed but his mind running a million different directions. After a few minutes, his eyes reopened and he starred into the darkness. He couldn't stop thinking about Carol and now what Carl had said to him. Could she feel the same way he did? Could he have a chance with her? Would she give him that chance? Closing his eyes back, he thought back to the last thing he had said to her, her smile staying with him, _"Stay safe..."_

"_Nine lives, remember?"_

* * *

___**Tonight, Wed. 12-11-13 is "Fanfiction Wednesday" over at our CARYL website. Our featured author will be yours truley, yes, me! Come by and chat, ask me questions about my fanfics and pick my brain! You can find our live chat a www dot fansofcaryl dot com ! Chat room is at the bottom of the homepage at starts at 7:30 pm Eastern! Hope to see y'all there!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'd like to thank you all for the kind reviews from Chapter 1& 2. Guess y'all liked it, LOL, so thank you! I dreamed this story one night and something just kept clawing inside me to get it written. Normally I do not have 2 stories going at once, but...I needed to get this out. Hope y'all enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**CARYL on!**_

* * *

Four days had passed since leaving the group and Daryl and Carl traveled the roads, looking for any sign of Carol or where she might have been. They had turned up nothing so far, but they both still held hope that they would find her one way or another. They searched every neighborhood they stumbled across and every town. Most had been one's they had been to on runs before and had picked over, while others held a few things they could use. They ate what they found or hunted and slept where ever they could find was safe for the night.

Sometimes at night they would talk, about there lives before the walkers or about random things like hunting. They had been lucky to find a map in an abandoned car and had began to use it to track where they were heading and where they had been. Daryl knew when they started that finding Carol would be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack, but that wouldn't stop him. Deep down, he knew she could make it, she was a strong woman now. He had taught her how to protect herself and how to survive.

Slowing down the bike as they approached a cluster of cars the the middle and on the side of the road, Daryl pulled up to them, looking around to make sure it was safe before shutting off the engine. When Carl got off, Daryl pulled his crossbow off the bike, shouldering it and then getting a hose out of the saddlebag. Looking around, he found an empty plastic soda bottle on the side of the road and headed to the closet car. Opening the gas tank, he stuck the hose down in it and began to suck out what gas was there.

Placing the hose to the bottle to fill it, he spit the gas from his mouth and looked over at Carl, "Find some more bottles. Need to gas up while we can."

Doing as he was told, Carl found two more empty liter bottles on the side of the road in the grass and took them over to Daryl. Waiting, he took the filled one and handed Daryl the next. Looking around and watching for walkers, he kept his voice low, "She wouldn't have been able to get past these cars...not if she was driving."

Daryl nodded, waiting on the second bottle to fill, "Yeah. Was thinkin' the same. Might be best ta double back...try that other road a few miles back." Changing out the bottle again, he noticed Carl had set the bottles of gas next to the bike and was walking towards one of the vehicles. Narrowing his eyes, he watched the boy closely, taking notice of how he watched his surroundings yet kept his focus as well on his mark.

Walking cautiously towards the vehicle, Carl glanced in the back window, seeing some supplies. Needing to clear it, he then proceeded to walk around to the driver's side passenger door, looking in but not really seeing anything because of the dirty windows. Wiping at it with his forearm, he peered in, seeing more things they could use. Coming to the driver's door, he carefully opened it and stood back some, taking notice of what looked like fresh blood on the seat. Carl's eyes then fell on the passenger seat and the small bag that was on it.

Reaching in, he carefully got the bag and brought it out, looking at it closely. He knew the bag well...it belonged to Carol. A smile began to form and Carl looked back over at Daryl, his excitement getting the best of him, "Daryl! She...Carol was here! I found her sewing bag!"

Daryl pulled the tube from the gas tank, setting it and the bottle down and went over to the car. Taking the little bag from Carl, he looked at it, having seen it so many times before. Looking around at the area, he then took notice of the blood inside in vehicle, "Musta gotten hurt. Might be able to track her if she's on foot now."

Standing back some, his eyes began to scan the ground, looking for any tracks he could find. It wasn't until he moved to the other side that he found her trail and looked off into the woods on the side of the road, "Gonna walk from here it look's like. She headed into the woods."

Opening the back door, Carl began to pull a few cans of food out and shoved them into his backpack. Keeping an eye out as he worked, he glanced to Daryl as then man went back to his bike and poured the gas into the tank.

In no time, they left the road, Daryl pushing his bike into the tree's to hide it from anyone who might come by. Once all their gear was gathered onto their back's, Daryl quickly found her trail and began to follow it. The tall Georgia pines gave them some much needed shade from the heat but the humidity was unbearable. Sweat was soon pouring off the both of them as they walked deeper into the woods, Carl trailing Daryl to watch walker's that might come from behind them.

Daryl stopped, crouching down, looking at the pine needles that littered the ground and then off into the dense trees. Coming up beside him, Carl's eyes scanned the area before looking down, "What's wrong?"

Pointing to the spot he was looking at, Daryl then wiped at his sweaty face, "She stopped here for a bit. Got a few drops of blood too. Look's ta be a few hours old."

"So she could be close then?" Carl asked, hoping they would find her soon.

"Let's hope so." Standing back up, he pointed the way and started walking again.

They walked for another hour before coming to the edge of the woods. A barbwire fence separated the woods from the open field in front of them and his eyes scanned it, looking to see if he could see her anywhere. A lone form on the ground caught his eye in the distance and his heart began to pound in his chest. Dunking between the strands of wire, he called out gruffly to Carl, "C'mon!"

Daryl took off running and Carl followed, trying to keep up with him the best he could. When he saw what they were running towards, Carl pushed himself harder, his legs carrying him through the high weeds and grass. When they came to the spot, Daryl stopped suddenly and Carl nearly knocked into the back of him. Breathing heavily, they both took a few steps forward towards the dead walkers body on the ground.

Daryl's hand went to his wet sweaty hair, pushing it back as he growled low in his throat and began to pace. He was thankful it wasn't Carol laying there but at the same time he was hoping he had found her. Clenching his jaw, he suddenly yelled out for her, hoping she would hear him, "CAROL!"

Only the sound of the wind and a few birds met their ears and Carl looked sadly at the body. Shrugging off his backpack, he knelt down, pulling a water bottle out and taking a long drink as Daryl continued to pace. He'd seen Daryl like this before and knew it was best not to say a word to the man. Taking another drink, he then put the cap back on it and placed it back, shouldering the pack again. Looking around the open field, he couldn't see anything and began to wonder if they would ever find Carol.

Getting himself together the best he could, Daryl examined the body and then saw more of her tracks and blood heading off across the field. Without another word, he began to follow them, knowing Carl would fall in behind him. He was close to finding her, he could feel it in his gut, gnawing at him like a dog with a bone. Picking up the pace, he pushed them harder, needing to find her and have her back with him once more.

* * *

The sun was already going down by the time they got across the field and came to an old farm that housed several buildings on the property. Checking each one for Carol, they had found about a dozen walkers, taking them out and clearing each building. The process was slow going with it only being the two of them, but they moved together as a team. By the time they finished in the main house, night had set in and they both collapsed onto the floor exhausted. Carol's trail had led them to the barn, but then disappeared, but Daryl had noticed worn tire tracks leading out. Figuring she had found a car or truck that ran, he decided to follow the tracks as far as they could before having to find there own means of transportation again.

Carl pulled out a can of red beans and rice and opened it for them. Getting up, he went to the kitchen in search of a bowl and fork and returned a few minutes later. Sitting back down, he put some into his bowl and then handed over the can to Daryl with another fork. Reaching back into his bag, he pulled out a bag of beef jerky he'd found in the car at the road and got them each out a couple pieces before placing it back.

Taking a bite and chewing, Carl sat back, leaning against the couch, "Wonder why she didn't stay here. Don't make sense if she's hurt."

Chewing, Daryl kept his eyes down on his food wondering the same. Pulling out his own bottle of water from his pack, he twisted off the cap, taking a long drink and sighed, "If'n she's hurt...she could be scared. No tellin' what's goin' through her mind right now. And if she's bite..."

"Don't," Carl said, looking up from his bowl and over to Daryl. "Don't say it. This is Carol, okay. She's strong cause of you...and smart. She'll be okay. We just have ta find her."

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Daryl eyed the boy for a minute and then went back to eating. When he finished the can off, he set it aside and then took a bite of the jerky. His mind didn't seem to want to shut down, every possible scenario of what could happen to Carol out there alone running through his head. He'd never felt the way he did for Carol with anyone else. He could always count on her being there for him when he needed someone to talk to, to unwind with, someone that understood him and he could relate to.

Sliding his hand into his pocket, he fingered the necklace that was still there, hoping one day he'd be able to give it a new home. Carl standing up caught his attention and Daryl shifted on the floor, getting more comfortable. Glancing around the room of the old house, he sighed, "We best be gettin' some rest."

Grabbing one of the throw pillow's off the couch, Daryl laid down, stretching out. His body ached from all the tension and physical activity of the day. Closing his eyes, breathed out softly, "Gonna find her."

Laying down on the couch, Carl looked over at Daryl and closed his own eyes, "I know we will."

* * *

_**Don't forget to review! They are my cookies and get me to write more! CARYL on!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, dedicating this chapter to Maggie & Daryl (you know who you are) being they wanted something to read like now, LOL. Hope y'all enjoy it! Working hard on more!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**CARYL on!**_

* * *

Following the tire tracks out to the main road, Daryl could see where she'd turned the truck and headed south down the road. Narrowing his eyes, he shook his head, wondering just how far she might have gotten. The sun was barely coming up and in order for them to find her they would have to move fast. Looking back at Carl, he nodded in the direction they would be heading and walked back to the Ford Tempo they had taken from the farm. Getting behind the wheel, Daryl headed in the direction she did and rolled the window down some.

Open farmland passed by them, pastures which once held herds of cattle now a graveyard to rotting flesh and bones of the animals that once called it home. They passed very few houses along the way, but checked each one just incase Carol might have stopped at one of them. One had been ransacked but Daryl couldn't tell if it had been recently or not so they kept moving on.

It was almost late afternoon when they slowed the car down and both of them starred ahead at the road. Up ahead was a large group of walkers, around twenty from what Daryl could tell. They had congregated around a truck and hadn't noticed them further down the road. Watching, Daryl looked back behind them, not seeing any walkers and then back at the vehicle. Narrowing his eyes, he breathed out, "Somethin' ain't right."

"What do you mean?" Carl asked, looking over at him and then back towards the herd.

Pointing, Daryl then nodded towards the walkers and truck, "The way they're bunched around that truck. Walkers don't do that unless they smell blood or there is somethin' alive."

Carl's eyes widened and went back to the man, "Think it could be Carol in there?"

"Hard ta say. Ain't gonna be able ta tell unless we get those walkers away," Daryl replied as he continued to watch. He had a bad feeling in his gut, one he hadn't had since he had been out on the run for medicine before the prison fell. His jaw tensed and he looked at Carl, "Ain't gonna be able to kill all them. Need ta distract 'em and get 'em away."

"How are we gonna do that?" Carl asked, ready to help any way he could.

Thinking for a moment, Daryl then looked at the kid, "Got your knife on ya, right?" Carl nodded and Daryl looked back at the herd, "Gonna let ya out here. I want ya to head into them woods and make ya way down. I'll drive down and get 'em to follow me. Once they're far enough off I'll double back. Keep ya gun and knife close though. Once the walkers are followin', get ta the truck. If it's Carol, stay with her 'til I get back, if not...do what ya gotta do, just keep ya ass alive 'til I get back though."

"'Kay." Reaching in the back for his backpack, Carl then slipped it on and looked at Daryl, "Keep your ass safe too."

Smirking, Daryl nodded, "Get goin'. I'll get the fucker's out the way."

Carl checked his side to make sure it was clear and then slipped out the door, making sure to close it back quietly. Running to the woods, he then watched as Daryl drove off towards the other vehicle. Taking in a deep breath, Carl steeled himself and began to walk, making sure to stay hidden in the tree line. The sound of Daryl blowing the car horn made him smirk and he hurried, making his way along. Seeing a straggling walker ahead of him, Carl pulled his knife and as quietly as he could snuck up behind what used to be a woman.

"HEY!" he called out just low enough to get it's attention and waited as she turned around. Raising his knife, his hand came down, sinking deep into her left eye, black rancid smelling blood erupting from around the knife. Pulling it out, he watched the body fall to the ground and then looked around to make sure no more were close.

Coasting the car up and then slipping a disc into CD player, Daryl turned up the music and cracked his window some. Several of the walkers had already moved towards the car and away from the truck, their attention now on him. Glancing back behind him, he stopped, blowing the horn some more as the others turned there attention to him and began to move in his direction. Coasting the car forward him, he began to lead them away slowly, hoping that Carl hadn't ran into any problems on his end.

Crouching down behind a downed tree, Carl watched as Daryl slowly led the walkers away from the truck. When he thought they were far enough away, he slowly and carefully emerged from the woods and stuck his knife back into the sheath. Then, pulling his gun, he started for the truck. His eyes were everywhere, watching for stray walkers and also for anyone that might be inside the vehicle. Coming to the passenger door, he looked in, seeing Carol laying across the seat, her eyes closed.

Trying the door, he found it locked and began to pound on the window to get her attention. When she didn't move, he ran around, trying the other side and finding it also locked. He could see her left pants leg was stained with blood from the thigh down to the knee. Hitting on the window again, he called out her name, hoping to wake her, "Carol! Carol...it's Carl! Carol!"

She still didn't move and Carl didn't know what to do. His heart hammered in his chest, afraid they hadn't gotten to her on time. He wasn't sure if she was bite or scratched or what, all he knew was there was a lot of blood and she wasn't responding.

His eyes gravitated to sliding black window of the cab and Carl moved quickly, climbing into the back of the truck and going tot he window. Trying it, it didn't move and he looked around before his eyes fell back on the inside latch. Biting his lip, he pulled his knife back out, slipping it between the crack and to the lock. Working it, he finally began to pry the glass open enough to get his fingers in. Sheathing the knife once more, he then pushed each side of the window open and stood back up. With all his gear, Carl wouldn't fit through the small window so he began to shrug it off, setting it inside on the back seat. His hat went in last and then Carl began to maneuver himself through the tight opening.

Daryl kept glancing into the rear view and side mirror, making sure the walkers were still following. He was almost two miles now from the spot he had left Carl and knew he needed to get back to the boy. Speeding up, he then whipped the car back around and gunned it, his foot pushing the gas pedal down to the floor board. His hands clenched the steering wheel, his eyes narrowed on the herd in front of him. Bodies began to bounce off the hood and front of the car, the vehicle bouncing around as the tires ran over bodies. The car swerved but Daryl was about to right it once he was past them and back on pavement. Looking into the rear view, he smirked, and looked back ahead, anxious to get back.

When he pulled up to the truck, Daryl reached for his crossbow and got out. His eyes searched for trouble but then settled on the cab of the truck. He could see Carl inside and moved to the door. The boy reached over, unlocking it and when Daryl pulled it open, his eyes fell onto Carol.

Holding one of his shirts he had taken from his pack on her leg, Carl voice rushed out, "S-She wouldn't wake up. Her leg...it's bad. We need Hershel."

Moving Carl's hand and the shirt, Daryl couldn't see much because of her pants. Taking out his knife, he cut the material to get a better look and grimaced. There was a gash, the skin torn and ripped open deep towards the middle of it. Covering it back, he put pressure onto the wound, "Gotta keep pressure on this, stop the bleedin'. Get that first aid kit out the car."

Carl did as he was told, running to the car and opening the trunk. Getting out the first aid kit they had found in one of the houses they had stayed at along with a bag of other medical things, he carried then back to Daryl. Standing to the side of the hunter, he watched as Daryl rummaged around the kit, not finding what he wanted. He moved to the bag next, pulling a bottle of peroxide out.

Daryl moved the shirt back out the way and doused the wound with the peroxide. It bubbled and he looked up at her face, but she made no indication she was conscious. He did it a few more times before closing the bottle and reaching in, pulling out another. "Betadine...should help some." Pouring the rust colored liquid over the wound, Daryl then glanced at Carl, "Pull out the package of bandages. Gonna have to just keep it covered for now 'til we get someplace safe."

Pulling out several of the large white pads, he handed them to Daryl watching as the man work calmly. When he had the wound covered and then the shirt tied tight around her leg, Carl glanced up at him, "We could go back to that farm. We cleared it. Should be safe."

Looking around, Daryl could see a few walkers further down the road and nodded. Checking the see how much gas the ruck had, he was surprised to fins it three quarters full. "Get our shit out the car. Gonna take the truck, got more gas. The bike's near that farm...if'n I can get it there we can load it into the back of it and get back to the group."

Daryl moved around to the passenger side, opening the door and reaching in. He pulled Carol over, setting her up and being careful of her leg. He eyes studied her face, and reached up, wiping at a dried smear of blood on her cheek with his thumb. Sighing, he whispered softly, "Ya safe now, woman. Just hang in there for me. Gonna get ya fixed up."

Carl finished getting there things into the bed of the truck and then crawled into the back of the cab. Settling in the seat, he reached around the seat, helping to keep Carol upright as Daryl got the truck started and turned around. Keeping his hand on the woman's shoulder, he laid his head down onto his other arm, starring at her and hoping he wouldn't have to let her go as he had his own mother.

* * *

_**Don't forget to review! They are my cookies and get me to write more! CARYL on!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, thought I would get another chapter out. I'll be working on "Kiss From A Rose" tonight so I can have another chapter of it ready to be posted before the weekend. I know this is slow going, but...I don't believe in rushing a story along just because I don't want to loose details that will be important later on. Not to worry, the pace will be picking up soon though.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**CARYL on!**_

* * *

It was dark by the time they got back to the old farm and pulled up in front of the house. Carl went ahead, checking to make sure the house was still empty and then came back to get what supplies they would need. Daryl handed off his crossbow to the boy to carry for him and went around, opening Carol's door. Slipping one arm under her knee's, his other slid behind her shoulders as he got her out and headed inside. Carl made sure to close the door and followed behind them, glancing around in the dark to make sure no walkers came towards them.

Getting her inside, Daryl carried her over to the couch and laid her down. Propping her head up with a throw pillow, he then wordlessly snapped his fingers at Carl and motioned him over with the first aid kit and the plastic bag of other supplies. Unable to really see, Daryl pulled out his lighter, handing it to Carl, "Find some candles and get 'em lit. Need ta see what the hell I'm doin'."

While Carl went to get some candles, Daryl placed his hand onto Carol's forehead and then moved it to her cheek and scowled. She was burning up with a fever and he figured it was more then likely from the wound being infected. He knew they didn't have any antibiotics in the bags and it was something she needed badly.

Carl came back with two candles and placed them close by, the soft light from them barely illuminating the room. Daryl began to search the bag and Carl sighed, "She gonna be okay?"

"Don't know. Burnin' up with a fever now. Needs some antibiotics." Getting up, he got his bag, pulling out his flashlight and turning it on, "I'm gonna see if'n there is anything here we can give her. Stay here."

Nodding, Carl took off his hat and pushed his hair from his eyes. Unsure how to help her, Carl did the only thing he thought might help, he went over to the chair and got the blanket they had left and brought it back over and covered her up. Kneeling down beside the couch, he watched her for a minute before breaking the silence of the room, "Don't know what to do, Carol. You've always been the one to take care of us." Looking down, he shook his head, "My dad was wrong doing what he did. We know you didn't kill Karen and David. Lizzie told Tyreese she did it. Me and Daryl...we came after you, we all want you back with us." Lifting his head back up, he sighed, "We need you with us."

Daryl came back into the room with a couple pill bottle's and tossed them to Carl, "Put them in the bag. Gonna have to make a run tomorrow, find a pharmacy or somethin'. Ain't nothin' here we can really use." Moving back to the couch, he knelt down and handed Carl the flashlight when the boy turned back to him, "Hold that. Gonna check that wound again."

Handing it to him, Daryl then untied the shirt from around her leg, the bandages underneath it soaked with blood. Removing them, he tossed them aside and got the bottle of peroxide again. Needing more room, he pulled out his knife, and instead of opening the torn fabric more, he cut upwards two inches and then carefully cut the pants leg away. When it was free from the pants, he pulled it off the rest of the way and replaced his knife. Looking at the wound more, he pursed his lips and then looked at Carl, "Where's that sewin' bag of hers?"

Carl got it for him and brought it back, taking his place again on the floor. Watching as Daryl pulled out a roll of thread and a needle, his brow furrowed, "What are you gonna do?"

"Need ta get that closed. Gonna have to stitch it up. Got a feelin' that's what she was tryin' ta do back on the road, but somethin' must've spooked her to run." Daryl fought to thread the needle and once he had it though, he nodded to Carl, "Get at her shoulders. If'n she wakes up ya gonna have ta hold her down for me."

Heating the needle up with his lighter, he then poured some of the Betadine onto it before starting. Taking in a deep breath, he looked at Carl, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Carl replied, his hands on Carol's shoulders, ready if she woke up.

Daryl used is thumb and forefinger of his left had to close the skin together and then pushed the needle through her skin. His eyes instantly went to her face, thankful she was still out. He knew from experience that getting stitches without anything to numb the area hurt like a bitch. He wasn't keen on having to be the one to do it, but, no one else was there to help.

Several minutes passed, Daryl working his way upwards. It wasn't long before he tied off the end and then cut the thread with his knife. Looking at his handy work, he placed the needle back where he had found it incase they would need it again. Pouring the peroxide over the area one more time, he got out two more bandages, "Gonna have to watch it close. Make sure it doesn't get infected inside there. If so, we'll have to reopen it to drain out the puss."

Turning up his nose at the thought of having to do that, Carl then went to his bag and started to pull him and Daryl out some food. Opening a can of beans with the can opener, he looked over and stopped what he was doing, watching as Daryl lifted Carol's head some and gave her a little water. Looking back down, he bit his lip and asked softly, "Think she'll be okay?"

Laying Carol's head back down, Daryl then moved some of the stuff out of his way and turned around, sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch. Shrugging some, he sighed, "Hope so. She don't deserve ta be goin' through this shit."

Nodding, Carl kept his eyes down, asking another question, "What's gonna happen to my dad when we get back?"

"Don't know," Daryl shrugged, not looking at the boy. Daryl was still pissed at Rick for sending Carol out alone like he had, not knowing the real story and taking it upon himself to make a call that the council should have made. Shaking his head, he clenched his jaw a few times and breathed out, "Reckon the council will decide."

Nodding, Carl got up and disappeared into the kitchen. Coming back with a bowl and two forks, he sat back down and began to dish out their food. Handing the can over to Daryl, Carl then looked at him, "No matter what happens, I still think he was wrong too."

Chewing, Daryl eyed the boy for a minute and then went back to eating. Several times he glanced back at Carol, hoping she would be okay and that they would be able to get her the meds she needed. When he finished his portion, he set the empty can aside and got up. Stretching his back, he then picked up his crossbow, slinging it over his shoulder, "Gonna be out on the porch. Get me if'n she wakes up."

Daryl headed towards the door and Carl turned towards him, "Daryl?"

Pausing with his hand on the doorknob, Daryl turned back, "Yeah?"

"I'll take first watch," he said getting up and putting his hat back on. Walking over to him, he looked up at the man, "Stay with Carol and rest. I got this."

Daryl didn't feel like arguing with him and gave in, stepping away from the door. Carl went to move past him and Daryl set his hand onto his shoulder, "Thanks, kid." Letting him go, Carl slipped out the door and Daryl went back over and set his crossbow back down. Checking on Carol, he felt her forehead again, and shook his head at how hot she was. Pulling the blanket down on her some so she wouldn't get overheated, he sat back down on the floor beside her.

Watching her, his hand went to hers, picking it up and almost studying it. It was covered in both her blood and walker blood along with dirt. Biting his lip, he reached for his water bottle and pulled the rag he carried from his back pocket. Wetting it, he then began to clean her hand, "Don't know what ya were doin' out there, woman, but ya got yourself good, didn't ya? Should've stayed your ass here bein' you were hurt."

Rewetting the rag, he moved up her arm, continuing to clean her up, "Lizzie told us what happened. Said she was the one that killed Karen and David. Should've told me though, not hide it. Rick had no right doin' what he did. Would've been here sooner if'n...well, if'n the Governor and his new group hadn't come. They attacked the prison...we lost some people. We killed them though, but lost the prison. Everyone's held up at that old warehouse we cleaned out. They waitin' on us."

Cleaning her other hand and arm, he then came to her neck, gently wiping at her skin, "Need ya ta wake up though, woman. Need ta know your alright so we can get on the road." He paused, looking at her face and sighed, "Ya scared me...guess we're even now, huh?"

Remembering his trip to the woods a month before, he shook his head, and smirked. He could still see the look of relief in her eyes when he finally stumbled through the gates dragging a wild hog behind him with a goose egg on his forehead from a run in with a tree. He had knocked himself out and when he had woken up it was dark out and well into the late night hour. Daryl had told them he would be back that afternoon so he could help with getting the pumps unclogged, but had not made it back.

Merle, Sophia, Michonne and Carol had ran out to help him as Carl opened the gates for him and then closed them back behind him. Merle had taken the animal from his hands while Michonne offered him a bottle of water. Carol had almost immediately noticed he was hurt and he still didn't know how she could have. His hair covered the area, but for some reason, she knew.

Wetting the rag once more, he began to wiped her face, "Sophia will be happy to have her momma back...so will Lizzie and Mika. Sophia's watchin' 'em 'til we get back. Got Merle helpin' her too." Smirking again, Daryl raised his brow, wiping at her forehead, "That girl of yours damn near took ole Rick out when he found us. Tackled him to the ground and tried ta beat the shit out of him. Don't worry, I pulled her off him...but she was rightly pissed. Can't say I blame her. We're all pissed at him right now, even Carl."

He finished with her face and set the bottle and rag aside and then looked back at her. Licking his lips, he adverted his eyes, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He hadn't ever been close to anyone until Carol had wiggled herself under his skin and into his heart what felt like ages ago. Lifting his eyes back to her, he whispered, "When ya get better, me and you are gonna have a talk 'bout this shit. 'Bout a lot of things really. Think it's high time too." Picking her hand back up, he held onto it and turned, leaning back against the couch and placing her hand onto his shoulder, "I'll be here when ya decide ta wake up."

Without another word, Daryl's eyes closed and he took in a long deep breath, releasing it and relaxing some. He would take over watch in a few hours to give Carl a break and then in the morning he would go in search of antibiotics for Carol.

* * *

_**Don't forget, "Discussion Chat" tonight over at the Fans Of CARYL website! Chat will start at 9 pm Eastern. Tonight's topic: Season 2! You can find the website at www dot fansofcaryl dot com . Hope to see y'all there!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you readers! Thank so much for all the love and support you've shown me! This is for you!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Looking through a phone book Daryl found in the kitchen on the counter, he had it opened to the yellow pages looking for a pharmacy. Seeing there was only one listed, he then pulled out the map, looking up the town it was in. Not knowing exactly how far they were from it, he looked around some more, finding an old bill from the residents that had once occupied the place and found they were still in the same area.

Taking the phone book with him, Daryl went back out to the living room where Carl and Carol were both sleeping and pulled out the map. Finding the town, he he didn't remember seeing it when they had went out looking for Carol, so he figured it was in the opposite direction. Placing the map into his pack, he then moved over to Carl, waking the boy up.

When he finally had his eyes open and was sitting up, Daryl went back to his pack, "Gonna head on out. Found a pharmacy in the phone book...probably a few miles from here. Gonna get the bike first and then cut back through here and go see if'n I can find Carol the meds she needs."

Yawning some and looking towards the window to see the sun just starting to come up, Carl wiped at his eyes, "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Few hours, maybe. Hard ta say. Want ya ta stay inside, keep the door's locked. If Carol wakes up make sure she stays on that couch and get her ta drink some water if ya can. Don't need her dyhydratin' too."

Watching as he got his things together, Carl stood up and stretched, "There's an apple tree out back I noticed last night. Can I at least go get a few apples before you head out? Be good to have some fresh fruit."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, hurry up though. Want ta get goin'."

Carl left out and Daryl moved over to Carol, checking her forehead. She still had a fever and he sighed, leaning down and whispering in her ear, "Ya just keep hangin' on for me, woman. Gonna go get ya somethin' ta help with that fever and all. Don't go doin' anything stupid while I'm gone." Pulling back and looking at her, his hand came up, his fingertips ghosting over her cheek, "Lost ya twice now...don't want ta loose ya no more."

She didn't respond and Daryl lowered his eyes before looking back up at her. Chewing on his bottom lip for a second, he then leaned back down, pausing for a moment and then giving her a hesitant quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back soon."

Getting back up, Daryl finished getting ready, shouldering his crossbow and checking one of the pistol's they found. Making sure it was loaded, he then clicked on the safety and checked the one he would carry. When Carl returned with almost a dozen apples, he waited as the boy deposited them into a chair. Picking out two for himself, he then handed over one of the pistol's, "Keep this one with ya too. And when I leave, make sure ta block that door. Think I'm gonna just take the truck and get the meds first and then I'll get the bike later."

Taking the pistol, Carl tucked it into the back of his pants and looked up at Daryl, tilting his head to the side some to see over the rim of his hat, "Do I need to do anything for Carol?"

"Jus' watch her. Maybe even find a washcloth and wet it down...wipe off her face and neck to try to keep her cool." Heading to the door, he shoved an apple into his bag, leaving the other out to eat on the way, "Member what I said though, she wakes up, keep her ass on that couch."

"I will." Following him, Carl waited as he left out, closing the door and locking it behind him. Pulling the large stuffed chair they had been using over, he re-blocked the door and then went back, grabbing an apple and taking a seat on the floor to watch over Carol.

Daryl got into the farm truck, heading out down the road. He figured he could hit the town and get what medicine's he could find and then get back within an hour or so. From the look's of the yellow pages in the phone book, the town wasn't very big but could yield the supplies they needed. Taking a huge bite out of the apple, he finally reached the end of the dirt drive and turned onto the main road, heading for town.

He made it about two miles down the road before having to slow down, several cars blocking the road. A handful of walkers milled about the wreckage of metal and he stopped, trying to see if he could make it around the mess. Seeing the left side was clearer then the right, he pushed on, keeping his foot on the pedal as he went around, the bodies of a few walkers bouncing off the truck as he hit them. Getting back on the road, he continued on, checking his rear view to make sure he wasn't being followed and was pleased to see that it hadn't been a trap planned out by survivors.

The town began to come into site, houses with overgrown yards the first sign. Keeping his eyes peeled for not only the dead, but also the living, he came to the outskirts of the main road through the town and stopped. There were few walkers roaming the street, but Daryl didn't see any corpses on the road. For the most part, the town looked like it was untouched. With any luck, he'd be able to find the pharmacy quickly and hopefully what they needed.

Pressing on the gas, he drove down the street, checking each building he passed for the one he needed. When he came to the end of what looked like the center of the town, he sighed in frustration at having not found the pharmacy. Turning around, he doubled back and then took a side street, checking it before turning back again. It wasn't until he had came back to the cross street that he looked ahead down the other way and saw the sign of the Beulah Medicine Shoppe.

Pulling up in front, Daryl looked around, making sure it was safe before shutting off the engine. Gathering his pack and crossbow, he got out, his crossbow at the ready and closed up the truck. Heading around, he tried the front door, finding it locked and looked in through the dirty windows. He could see at least two walkers inside towards the back, but it was the growl coming from behind him that made him tense. Whipping around, he raised his bow, his sights coming up and putting a bolt through the eye of a female walker that had been coming for him. Pulling the bolt, he reloaded and decided to try around back to see if there was another way in.

Daryl found the back door locked, but with it being a wooden door, he figured he could get it open a lot easier without attracting walkers to him. Taking a step back, he took in a deep breath and then with the quickness of a predator he kicked the door as hard as he could, busting it open. His bow came up, ready for whatever might come at him from the inside. The moans started and grew closer and Daryl took a step back, ready to take the shot. He let the bolt fly, pegging the first walker as it came through the door and then pulled his knife as it went down. The second followed and Daryl lounged forward, sinking his knife into it's rotting head. Pulling the knife and stepping back as it fell to the ground with the other, he carefully stepped over them.

Glancing around the door frame into the dark building, he saw it was clear from where he stood and pulled a small flashlight from his pocket. Turning it on, he shined it inside, looking around some and finding the area empty. Going in, he was on full alert, his ears straining to hear even the slightest sound. When he cleared the building, he went back, pushing the bodies out of the way and closing the door back to keep out any others.

The pharmacy was untouched, it's shelves full of medicine's and first aid items. Daryl pulled out an old pillowcase from his backpack and began to fill it with everything he could find. Children's medicines, cough syrups, aspirins, both liquid and pill form of ibuprofen, eye drops, arthritis medicines filled the bag. Going behind the counter and finding a stack of plastic bags, he carried them back out and began to fill them up. If anything, he would take as much as he could not only for Carol but also to take back to the group being all theirs had been left behind at the prison.

Daryl cleared almost all the shelves of what he thought they could use before going back behind the counter again to where the prescription medication's were. Not knowing exactly what each drug was or what it was used for, he opened a bag and swiped his arm over the shelf, pulling all the bottles into the bag. Shelf after shelf his did this to get everything he could. If anything, Hershel and Bob could go through it and decided what they needed and what they didn't.

It took Daryl almost an hour to finish filling the bags, tying them closed to keep any bottles from falling out. He took the bags to the front of the store, looking out the windows to check the road. He could see three walkers down the way to the left and seven in the other direction, all far enough from there to give Daryl time to react if needed. Unlocking the door, he picked up as many bags as he could carry and took them out to the truck, tossing them into the bed and going back for more.

* * *

Carl sat in the living room flipping through a fishing magazine he had found when a slight moan caught his attention. His eyes shot up at the sound, his hand immediately going to his gun. When he heard it for a second time, it noticed it was coming from Carol. Standing on somewhat shaky legs, he watched her, his arm extended out in front of him with the gun trained on the woman. He hadn't been paying much attention to Carol since Daryl had been gone and now Carl wondered if she had passed in her sleep without his knowledge.

Another loan moan broke the silence of the room and her head began to move some from side to side. Carl's breathing increased, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't want to have to put down the only other female that had been like a mother to him, but he would if he had too, just like he had with his own mother. Moving to see her better, but keeping some distance between them, he pulled back the hammer as her eyes slowly began to open and a long breath passed between her now parted lips.

* * *

_**Happy Holiday's to you all! Be safe out there over the holidays if you are travelin' anywhere! And please...don't drink too much eggnog, LOL. Will have another chapter to you after Christmas, spending it here with my family!**_

_**Review's are my cookies...feed me please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A bunch of you begged for more, and well...with it being Christmas and all...here is my gift to you. BUT, you might want some tissues handy for this. You just might need them.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Walkers milled about the farm, walking aimlessly around, almost robotic like in the search for flesh and blood. A breeze blew over the area, keeping the temperature manageable, but it was still hot. Birds chirped from the trees that littered the acreage here and there, providing some shade to area's. Gone was the sound of tractor engines working the fields, farm animals calling for each other, and the voices of the people who had once worked the land.

A gunshot rang out, disturbing the piece and quiet as it echoed over the land and faded off. Birds scattered from there hiding spots, taking to the sky, and the walkers turned their attention to where the sound could have come from, but unable to pinpoint the exact area. They all turned towards the house, none moving faster then a walk, looking for the scent of their next meal.

Carl stood wide eyed, his hand shaking and a empty cartridge on the floor near his right foot. Tears rimmed his blue eyes, unable to take his sights of the body that now laid on the floor. Blood poured out from the head wound where his bullet had entered and from the back exit wound. Swallowing, he felt sick to his stomach at what he had done, but he had no other choice. His job was to protect the living and that was exactly what he had done once again.

Daryl got everything loaded into the truck and had even hit the doctor's office across from the pharmacy. He had taken out the walkers that were on the street that had been drawn to him before entering into the building. The place hadn't been touched since the world had gone to shit and Daryl had loaded up everything he could into several trash bags before lugging them out.

Getting in and turning the truck around, he pressed on the gas, heading out of town as fast as he could so he could get back to Carol and Carl. So far, luck had been on his side. He had found the antibiotics and more supplies to clean Carol's leg wound with. In his search of the doctor''s office he'd even found where they kept there on hand pediatric medicine's for booster shot's and first years shot's. Knowing that Judith hadn't had any, he figured the little girl would benefit from his find along with the other children in the group.

It took Daryl almost an hour to get back to the farm. A small herd of walkers had caused him to have to detour through a field to escape them and make sure he didn't lead them back towards the others. When he finally pulled up the dirt drive towards the house, he slammed on the breaks, his eyes wide as he watched almost a dozen walkers trying to get into the house. Checking his gun, he floored the gas and turned the wheel hard, spinning the truck around and kicking up a cloud of dust. Blowing the horn and getting their attention, it was his only chance to get them away from the house and from Carol and Carl.

The walkers stumbled down off the porch, a few having to push themselves up off the ground and began to follow the truck. A chorus of growls, moans along with the sound of snapping teeth came from them as they followed their potential meal on wheels. Daryl kept just enough ahead of them to keep them interested and figured if he could get them heading towards town he could cut back and then come back and get his family to safety.

Daryl heart raced, hoping he had gotten back to the farm in time to lure the walkers away. He didn't know how long they had been there or what had drew their attention to the house. Some many thoughts raced through his mind, each one making his stomach turn.

It was slow going, but once Daryl had the walkers headed towards town, he then cut through another property, busting through a fence to get back onto the road. He pushed the truck as hard as he could, turning onto the dirt road, the rear fishtailing on the soft surface. When he pulled back in front of the house, he slammed on the brakes, putting the truck in park and few out the door. Running up the steps, he tried the door, finding it locked and began to pound his fist onto the wood, "CARL! CAROL!"

The pounding at the door caused Carl to jump, but it was Daryl's frantic voice on the other side that pulled the boy back to himself. Moving quickly, he pushed the chair out the way and unlocked the dead bolt and opened the door. Daryl pushed by him, closing and locking the door back and Carl's line of sight went back to her, shaking his head, "I...I had too..."

Daryl's breath caught in his throat, his line of vision following Carl's. Running a hand through his hair, his head then went back, closing his eyes and cussing himself for not being there when he was needed. Lifting his head back up, walked over to the body, kneeling down next to it and lowering his head. He couldn't imagine what had happened and in some ways, didn't want to know. Picking up her small delicate hand with large rough one, he reached with his free one up and covered her eyes and closing them for her.

Clenching his jaw, he placed her hand onto her stomach and stood back up, turning to Carl, "Ya okay? Ya didn't get hurt did ya?"

Shaking his head silently, Carl lowered his eyes to the floor. Realizing he was still holding the gun, he opened his hand, letting it fall to the dirty wooden floor. Unable to look at her or even be in the same room with her anymore, Carl walked out slowly, going into the kitchen and taking a seat on the floor, his back up against the counter.

Taking in a deep breath, Daryl then turned, going to the couch and picking up the thick blanket that had been tossed aside. Taking it over, he covered her body, knowing they needed to get it out of the house. He had seen a shovel out front and figured he could dig a grave to place her in at the very least.

"D-Daryl..." a soft voice called out, breaking the silence of the home. Taking a few steps, he knelt down next to the couch, her blue eyes shining back at him through barely open lids.

A small smile formed as he placed his hand on hers, shaking his head, "Got a bad habit of scaring my ass, woman. Need ta work on that."

* * *

_**Happy Holiday's to you all! Be safe out there over the holidays if you are travelin' anywhere! And please...don't drink too much eggnog, LOL. Will have another chapter to you after Christmas, spending it here with my family!**_

_**Review's are my cookies...feed me please!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Now, I know I said no more til after Christmas...BUT, well, I wanted to give you all a Christmas gift. So here it is, a nice long chapter that will hopefully answer some questions, but might bring up more, LOL. Merry Christmas!**_

_**ALSO...Thank you, Daryl, for the name suggestion! It worked out perfect for what I needed it for!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Daryl brought in two of the bags of medicine's and supplies he had collected from the town so he could change out Carol's bandage. He was glad she was finally awake, but he was still worried being she still had a fever and was in a lot of pain. Making sure the chair was back in place, he looked up as Carl came back into the room finally and went over to the bags.

"How'd she get in here?" Daryl asked, getting out what he would need to clean Carol's wound.

Taking in a deep breath, Carl frowned and picked up a roll of gauze, "Left the back door unlocked by accident."

Scowling, Daryl sighed and moved to the couch. Carol's eyes were still open and he looked at her, "Gotta clean that wound and I got ya some pills ta take. Need ta get your fever down."

"Where are we?" she asked softly, unsure of her surroundings.

"Farm house we found...where ya got that truck from," Daryl replied as he began to take off the other dressing. The faint sound of what sounded like a cat met his ears and he stilled, listening carefully. Standing, he motioned for Carl to stay put and he pulled his knife. With the grace of a cat, he moved almost silently through the room and towards the kitchen, looking trough the archway into the room. Seeing the back door was ajar, he frowned and moved towards it.

Peeking out through the small gap, Daryl's eyes narrowed as he heard the sound again, only this time a little louder. Easing the door open, he looked out, seeing a car parked just at the treeline behind the house. Three walkers were at it, clawing and biting at the metal, trying to get into it. Quietly, he slipped out the door, moving down the three steps when the sound reached his ears again, only this time he could tell it wasn't a cat...it was the cry of a baby.

Sneaking up behind the walkers, his knife plunged into the first one's skull, blood spewing and splattering his hand. Pulling the knife, the other two turned, going after Daryl. Kicking the first one back and knocking it to the ground, Daryl stabbed the other through the eye and kicked it away while pulling his knife back out and ran to the third, sinking the blade into his head. Jumping up quickly, Daryl turned several times, making sure there was no more coming for him and then wiped his knife on his pants. Slipping it back into the sheath, he went to the back car door they had been trying to get in at and looked inside.

On the back seat laid a half naked baby, a little smaller in size then Judith and whaling as loud as it's lungs would allow. Opening the door, Daryl starred at the baby for a moment and then went to pick it up. When he saw the blood on his hands, he grabbed a discarded shirt that was on the floorboard and wiped them off. When he got them as clean as he could, he picked the baby up and brought it out of the hot car. Looking around, he didn't see anyone else and wondered if the girl inside had been with the child that was now in his arms.

A faded diaper bag laid on the front seat and Daryl opened the door, getting it out. Daryl began to try to quiet down the baby as he headed back inside, making sure to close and lock the door back. Carl came running into the kitchen and Daryl tossed the diaper bag at him, "See if'n there's anything in there."

"Where did that baby come from?" Carl asked, following Daryl and opening the bag to see what he could find.

"Hell if I know, but it's hungry and from I can smell, needs a changin'," Daryl replied, going into the living room.

Carol lifted her head, turning to strain it to see what all was going on around her. When Daryl came into view carrying a baby, she tried to sit up but bit back a cry of pain as she loved her leg.

"Keep ya ass still, woman," Daryl groused at her as he got down onto the floor. Not wanting to lay the baby directly onto the floor itself, he spotted Carl's blanket, "Carl, get me that blanket."

Carl got the blanket, spreading it out for Daryl and stood there watching him. "There's a half can of formula and one diaper in there. Nothin' else."

"'Kay...get me the diaper...and round up a wash cloth or some shit and some water." Daryl began to unfasten the diaper from the baby, holding it in place with his hand. Hearing a small snicker from his left, he looked over at Carol, "What's so funny?"

Smirking some, Carol sighed, "Never thought I'd see the day when Daryl Dixon would be changing a nasty diaper."

"Someone's gotta do it and your hurt," he said and reached over for one of the other bags. Pulling it to him, he began pulling out bottles, reading each one until he found one marked penicillin. Handing it over to her, he nodded to it, "Take that...maybe it'll help with that leg of yours."

Checking the label, Carol opened it, pouring out two pills and placing the cap back on. She handed him back the bottle and then took the water bottle he offered her. Swallowing them down, she then sighed, "Rick know you're here?"

Nodding his head, he then looked back down a the baby in front of him, "Yeah. Told me what happened. Only...ain't what happened was it?"

Licking her lips, Carol released a long breath, starring up at the cracked ceiling, "Does it really matter now? I did what I had to do, Daryl. I had to try to stop..."

"Lizzie told us it was her...and that ya covered for her. Said ya found her after she killed David. Why didn't ya come ta me? Tell me? I would have made sure she was safe," he said, his voice low, but carrying a frustrated tone to it.

Resting her forearm on her head, felt the tears stinging her eyes but fought to keep them from falling, "Rick sent me away...he would have done the same to her. She wouldn't have survived out here alone. I couldn't let that happen. Too many children have died already and I promised to keep her safe."

Carl came back into the room with a wash cloth and a pot of water. He set them down next to Carl and Daryl motioned to the bandages he had pulled out for Carol's leg, "Think ya can change them while I take care of this?"

"Sure," Carl said, moving in beside Daryl. Giving Carol a smile, Carl started back where Daryl had left off, "How'd you get hurt?"

"God damn..." Daryl groused, setting back some and scrunching up his nose as he opened the diaper to reveal the mess the baby had left for him to clean. Coughing some and turning his head, he heard both Carol and Carl's laugh and growled, "Fuck ya both."

Carol looked down at the baby, getting a good look at the baby boy. Smirking, Carol raised her brow as Daryl pulled the dirty diaper from under him and began to clean him with the wet washcloth. Raising her brow, she snickered, "You might want to hurry, Daryl. Little boys have a tendency to..."

A warm stream of urine shot up at Daryl, wetting the front of his shirt and arms. "SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled, his arms going up as he leaned back from the baby on the floor. Laughter filled the room and the baby cooed and wiggled some, gumming it's fist as Daryl glared at them, "Laugh it up. Y'all can do this shit from now on."

Carol's smile faded and she looked away, knowing she couldn't go back with them. Looking back at Carl, she got the boy's attention, "Finish this up, Carl. Then get a bottle made up for the baby. Feed him like you would Judith, okay?"

"Easy," Carl said with a smile still in place.

Cleaning the baby and himself, Daryl then got the new diaper on him and picked him up. Looking down at the now smiling baby boy, he shook his head, "Ya kinda lucky ya sounded like a cat, kid. Mighta saved ya own ass out there."

Wrapping the gauze around Carol's thigh, Carl then taped it in place and moved to get the bottle he'd found. Making up the formula like he had for his sister lots of times, he then held his arms out. Daryl handed him over and Carl got up, going and sitting in the other chair and feeding him.

Turning around on the floor and facing Carol, Daryl raised a brow at her, "Back ta what we was talkin' 'bout. Rick had no right doin' what he did. Should have been the council that determined what was ta be done."

"Daryl..."

"He's right, Carol. My dad took my gun away after I shot that kid and that was it...he killed Shane...those prisoners. Nothing happened to him. He even left Merle and Andrea and was gonna send Michonne to the governor. You tried to keep that virus from spreading...to keep us all safe. My dad was wrong doing what he did."

Carol looked from Carl to Daryl and then back up at the ceiling. Taking in a deep breath, she sighed, "And the others?"

"They all want ya back. Ty understands why ya burned those bodies. Hershel said back in the old days they'd do that shit ta stop infection from spreadin'. Back durin' the plaques and all. Said we should've been doin' that all along." Daryl shifted, pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around them, "We need ya back with us, woman. Can't make it without ya."

Taking in a shaky breath, she shook her head, "It'll never be the same, Daryl. Rick...I don't know if I can ever forgive him."

"Not askin' ya to." Daryl glanced over at Carl and then back to her, "I ain't goin' back if your not."

"Neither am I," Carl said, setting the now empty bottle aside and moving the baby up to his shoulder to burp him.

"Carl...you got Judith to think about," Carol stated as she looked back at him. "She's going to need her brother to protect her." Her eyes settled back on Daryl, "Sophia?"

Daryl released his legs and moved again, sitting Indian style, "She's okay. Merle's watchin' her 'til we get back."

"Rick wouldn't even let me go back for her or the girls..." her voice trailed off, a single tear falling from the corner of her eye.

Between his anger for what Rick had done and seeing her cry, Daryl's jaw clenched and he breathed out, "I'll bring 'em ta ya...ain't gonna be without ya girl's. Merle's will probably come too. Ain't nothin' holdin' him there cept us."

Wiping at her face, Carol looked back over at him, "I can't ask you to leave the others, Daryl. They're your family."

"Way I see it, only family I got is you, the girls, Merle, Carl...asskicker. Hell, even the Samurai. Either ya come back with us or we'll be comin' with you," he said, starring at her. "They all waitin' at the old warehouse we cleared out."

Carol's brow furrowed and she looked between the two of them, "The warehouse? Why aren't they at the prison?"

Lifting his head slightly, he then got up off the floor, stretching his sore back, "Prison is gone. The governor showed up wantin' it...had a tank and all. Tore through the fences and shot up the building's. He's dead now though. Between Rick & Michonne, they made sure the asshole wouldn't bother us again."

"Was anyone hurt?" Carol asked, fearful for the others.

Nodding, Daryl sighed, "Cathy, Nicholas, James and a few others didn't make it. Our group did and the ones that were still in quarantine. Ty got the kids out. Bob was shot in the leg. Rick...Rick was beaten pretty bad and was shot too. Carl got him out of there."

Looking over at the boy, Carol gave him a small smile, "It good that you took care of your dad, Carl. Lori would be proud of you."

Carl got up from his chair and shook his head, handing the baby back to Daryl, "Maybe. I'm going to go wash up some in the kitchen."

Daryl took the baby and watched as Carl left the room. Narrowing his eyes, he then pulled the chair Carl had been sitting in over closer to the couch, "Ain't been the same since him and Rick arrived. He's pretty pissed off 'bout everything Rick's done. Begged ta come help me find ya."

Thinking about everything Daryl and Carl had both said, Carol tried to adjust herself on the couch to get a little more comfortable, "If...if I go back, Daryl, don't expect me to just act like nothing happened."

Smirking, Daryl adjusted the baby in his arms so he was leaning back against his chest and could look around, "Do what ya gotta do. Just want ya back with us...I want ya back."

Her eyes settled on him and she gave him a small smile, "Thank you...for coming for me."

"Family sticks together, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." Looking at the baby, she sighed, "Guess we gotta figure out a name for him now. Can't just call him little boy."

Daryl smirked and looked down at the baby, "Could call him Asskicker Two."

Carol laughed, shaking her head and pursed her lips, "No. He needs a name, Daryl. What about...Dakota?"

Rolling the name around in his head, Daryl nodded, "Dakota...Dakota Briar. Just needs a last name now."

Raising her brow as he started at her, she huffed, "Don't even look at me like that. Bad enough me and Sophia have Ed's last name."

Shrugging, he looked back down, his voice lowering some, "Could always change it."

"We could. Guess we could use my maiden name, Richardson."

Frowning some, Daryl kept his eyes adverted from her and breathed out, "Or Dixon."

Looking over at him, Carol's brow furrowed at his suggestion for a moment and then she raised her brow. For the few years they had known each other, she had developed feeling for the redneck, feelings she'd never had with Ed. Licking her lips, she swallowed, "People might think we're married or something then."

"So. Hell, Sophia, Glenn and Maggie are always sayin' we sound like an old married couple, right?" he said, feeling a bit awkward. Even with all the conversation they'd had together he still sometimes felt his shyness about things come into play. "If ya don't...it's okay."

Her eyes settled on the baby, her mind wrapping around what he said. Not many at the prison even knew her last name being last names hardly mattered anymore in the world they now lived in. But Daryl was offering a small piece of himself to her willingly and that was something he had never done before. "Carol and Sophia Dixon." Smirking, she raised her brow and looked back up at him, "Think we'd be able to live up to the Dixon name?"

Smirking, Daryl raised his brow, "Ya already have...both of ya."

Her eyes settled back on the baby and she held her hands out, "Let me hold him."

Daryl got up and bent down, laying the baby onto her chest for her. Sitting back down, he watched as she admired the little boy and he looked down, picking at his thumb nail, "Think he'd like Dakota Briar Dixon?"

A smile formed and Carol nodded, her eyes not leaving the baby as he laid his head onto her and took in a deep tired breath, "I think he'll like it just fine. But you know...as he get's bigger, that'll probably mean he'll be calling you daddy."

Daryl stilled at the thought of the child calling him daddy and thought's of his own childhood came rushing back to him. Shaking his head, he pushed himself up out of the chair and began to put stuff back into the bags, "Ain't no one's daddy."

"Didn't say you were, Daryl. But he doesn't have parent's anymore that we know of. He'll need a positive male in his life to teach him things...how to hunt, how to survive. Things you know and are great at. You taught Sophia...me. Wouldn't be much of a difference." Carol watched as the baby began to drift off, her hand resting on his back and gently stroking his soft skin. "You're not like him, Daryl...you've proved that by how you are with all the children. If he called you dad it wouldn't be any difference. I know you wouldn't hurt him."

"You gonna let him call you momma? Ya still ain't let Lizzie or Mika. He gonna be able to?" he asked, his tone a little gruffer then he wanted it to come out.

Taking in a deep breath, Carol licked her lips, "Lizzie and Mika had parents, Daryl. I want them to remember them, not replace them with me. Dakota isn't going to remember his mom...or even his dad if he's gone too. He'll only know us as his parent's."

Daryl understood her point and finished up, pushing aside the bags. Coming to the side of the couch, he knelt down, looking at her, "Think Sophia's gonna mind all this?"

Carol smiled and lifted her eyes to his, "Sophia I think will like it. She loves you, Daryl. I think she'll be more then happy. And I know she'll love Dakota too."

Glancing down at the sleeping baby, he felt his heart soften up a bit like it had when Asskicker had been born, "We're a family then if'n we do this. If one of us goes, we all do. None of this leavin' one behind shit. I ain't up ta loosin' ya again."

Carol's eyes met his blue ones and she nodded, whispering, "Neither am I."

She lifted her right hand up to him and he took it in his, studying it for a moment and then looking back into her eyes. Daryl finally understood what it felt like to really care about someone, to let them in and trust them. He had built up his walls and she had brought them down and showed him he was more then just some white trash redneck that he had always been called. She had opened his eyes to the man he had never thought he could be, a man with honor.

* * *

_**Reviews are my Christmas gifts...review me please! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**This one is a bit short, but...I still wanted to get something out to y'all today. Hope you like!**_

_**ALSO...Thank you, Daryl, for the name suggestion! It worked out perfect for what I needed it for!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Daryl had gone out later in the afternoon and had gotten his bike, bringing it to the farm. He had found a vehicle ramp out in the old barn and used it to get the bike loaded up. He and Carl then repacked the back end with the bags of medicine's and medical items he'd found in town and even the clothes, extra bedding and anything else they could find they could use. They would leave the farm the following morning if Carol was still doing well.

The sun had begun to go down and they headed back inside, locking the door and blocking it. Carl set to getting them all something to eat while Daryl checked on Carol and the baby. He couldn't help the smile that formed when he found them both asleep on the couch. Carol had tucked the baby between herself and the couch and had her right hand resting on the child's back protectively. There wasn't much room for either of them and Daryl considered bringing down a mattress from upstairs for the all.

Getting Carl's attention, he silently motioned for the boy to follow them and they both headed upstairs and into the first room they came to. Going over to the bed, he lifted the mattress off, "We'll take this down and come back for another. No use us all sleepin' so uncomfortable like."

A small smile formed and Carl helped him maneuver it out the door, "You and Carol gonna share this one?"

Scowling at the boy, Daryl groused, "Ain't sharin' no bed with a boy...sides, gotta keep Dakota from rollin' off."

Carl let it go, knowing not to push Daryl about it. Getting the mattress downstairs, they got it situated on the floor, moving some of the furniture around to make it fit. Heading back up, they got the twin mattress from one of the other rooms and brought it down too. Setting it up on the other side of the room, Carl then went back to getting them some food together.

Going over to Carol, Daryl knelt down, placing his hand on her shoulder, whispering, "Carol."

Carol's eyes slowly fluttered open, looking around for a moment and then looking down at the baby tucked in next to her. Finding he was still sleeping, she then relaxed and looked at Daryl, "I didn't mean to dose off."

"S'okay. Need ya rest anyways. Need ta move y'all though. Brought down a bed from upstairs...be more comfortable then this couch," he said, his eyes going back to the baby.

Carol couldn't help following his line of sight to the baby and she smiled, "He look's so peaceful."

Taking in a deep breath, Daryl nodded once and breathed out, "Yeah, but we need ta move 'em first for I move ya over there."

She carefully moved the baby the best she could and was thankful for Daryl's help. He took the baby carefully into his arm's, stilling as he stretched and whimpered before settling back down again. He couldn't help smirking at the little boy, remembering how Judith had done the same with him before. Laying him onto the bed, Daryl made sure he wouldn't roll off and then went back to Carol, "Might hurt some, but I'll give ya another pain pill once we get ya move, 'kay?"

Nodding, Carol braced herself, her jaw set firmly as he bent down so she could place her arm around his neck. He slid his arm under her legs and lifted her as gently as he could, but she still cried out in pain as her leg moved. Fighting to keep her tears from falling, she closed her eyes tight. He carried her to the mattress and laid her back down, Carol thigh throbbing in pain. Staying in a somewhat upright position, she breathed out, "I need to see it...make sure there is no infection."

Daryl got the bag with the extra supplies for her leg and pulled out what he would need. Taking off the bandage, he set it aside, "Had ta stitch ya up...did the best I could."

Examining the wound the best she could, Carol sat back some, using her hands to hold her upper body up, "No redness, which is good. How deep was it?"

"Deep. Gonna have ta stay off it for a few days probably. When we get ya back we'll have Hershel or Bob take a look at it." Opening the bottle of peroxide, he reached for the towel they had brought down for the baby and put it alongside her leg, "This is gonna hurt like a bitch too."

Daryl poured the peroxide onto it and Carol sucked in a breath, holding it as the pain seemed to intensify. It bubbled around the stitched up area and he doused it one more time before closing up the bottle. Gritting her teeth, Carol then laid back on the bed, wiping at her eyes quickly to catch the tears that escaped.

Daryl didn't call any attention to her tears and he finished covering the wound back up. Getting up, he snagged the pillow off the couch and came back to her. Helping her lift up some, he stuffed it under her head and watched as she got as comfortable as she could. When she finally settled down, he took the plate Carl handed him for Carol, "Ain't much, but it's somethin' at least. Need ya to eat it so you can take a pain pill and another penicillin."

Taking the plate, Carol turned some and pushed up on her side. Groaning and frowning at her leg, she breathed out, "Don't want ta knock out, Daryl. If we're attacked..."

"The Carl and I will handle it. Take one at least...might dull the pain some for ya," he said, taking the other plate and sitting on the floor beside her. Carl got his plate and joined them. They sat eating quietly until Daryl pointed to him, "Get us one of them apples to. We'll get some more in the mornin' 'fore we leave out ta take with us."

Carl got them each one, glad that he'd picked as many as he had. Taking a bite, he chewed and asked, "How long you think it'll take us to get back to the others?"

Daryl shrugged, "Don't know. Depends on the roads I guess...maybe two days...less if we're lucky."

"We'll need to find a car seat for the baby too," Carol mentioned as she slowly at her share of the beans she'd been given. Wiping at her mouth, she sighed, "He'll need some clothes too and more formula."

Nodding in agreement, Daryl chewed his food and looked at Carl, "We can check the vehicles on the road on the way back. When we get finished, I noticed a hatch up to the attic here. Want ya ta stay here with Carol while I go check it out. Might be somethin' up there."

"What about the town where you got the medicine's?" Carl asked, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Shaking his head, Daryl set his empty plate aside, "Ran inta a herd on the way back...and with those I lead out of here it'd be too much of a risk now. Best ta head back towards the others and look for shit on the way."

The baby began to wake up, his cries filling the house and echoing in the room. Carl made up another bottle for him as Daryl gathered him into his arms. Taking the bottle in hand, Daryl coaxed the little bundle to start eating and was releaved when he settled right down, taking it greedily. Watching him eat for a minute, he glanced at Carol and noticed her watching him, "What?"

Smirking, Carol shook her head, setting her plate aside and laying back down, "Just still amazes me how babies seem to react to you. Judith was the same way with you...still is. All the kids seem to flock to you."

"Don't know why," he groused, his eyes staying on the child.

"I think it's cause they can see through that rough exterior. See how much you do care. You don't bullshit them," she said softly. Carol's attention was adverted to Carl who went and got on the other bed one the other side of the room. She smiled and then whispered to Daryl, "Carl even listens to you better then anyone."

Glancing over to the boy, Daryl shrugged, looking back at her, "Just understand him is all. Didn't have a great childhood myself. I know what it's like, is all."

"Yeah, maybe...but he respects you. I haven't see him like that with Rick since Lori died," Carol stated in a soft tone so Carl couldn't hear.

Motioning for her to take the baby, he laid the baby down next to her in the crook of her arm and then placed the blanket over them both as Carol continued to feed him. Taking out his pistol, he placed it on the floor next to the bed so she could reach it, "Gonna go check out the attic...see what I can find up there. Let Carl rest for now, but if anyone happens inside, ya got the gun there...use it."

Carol understood Daryl probably need a little time to himself, everything they had gone through at the prison and then out looking for her was taking it's toll on him. Without a world, she watched as he left the room and looked down at the baby. His bright bright eyes starred up at her and she couldn't help but smile and him, whispering, "Daryl will make sure you stay safe and sound...so will I, Dakota."

The baby kept staring at her and she laid her head down, "We're gonna make it. We're gonna be just fine now."


	10. Chapter 10

_**"Guest" reviewer that commented about the name "Dakota". Actually, Dakota is one of those names that can be used for a boy or girl, therefore...I used it for the baby in this story being I love the name.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Sophia pushed around the little bit of food that was in her bowl, not hungry or even interested in trying to eat. The others sat around, chatting lightly amongst themselves as night began to settle around them. It had been over a week since Daryl and Carl had left out to find her mother, but to her it felt like an eternity.

During the day time hours, she helped with the other kids, reading to them and trying to keep her mind from worrying, but it was no use. She found herself starring out the window or the door, watching the road for any sign of them until they all locked themselves in for the night. Merle had even tried to keep her busy, teaching her how to clean the kills he'd bring back for them after hunting. All she wanted was her mother back, but as the days went by, her mood sunk deeper and deeper.

Beth passed by her and went over to Rick, taking a seat next to the man on the opposite side of the room. Turning her nose up as the two of them whispered between themselves, Sophia glared at him for a moment before cutting her eyes away. Too many times she had all but bit her tongue to keep from saying something she might regret later. Even Beth had started cocking an attitude with some of the others in regards to Rick and Sophia could see there was something there that most were not seeing or refused to.

Merle came over, sitting down next to Sophia and she glanced at him. Frowning some, she asked softly, "Do you think they are okay?"

Chewing the piece of meat he tore off, Merle nodded, "Yep, sure do. Gotta understand, girlie, my brother didn't have a good trail on your ma like he did you. Harder to track a person in a vehicle. He'll find her. Probably already on their way back with her and just hunkered down for the night."

Her eyes traveled back over to Beth and Rick and Sophia rolled her eyes and turned to Merle, "They make me wanna puke."

Merle chuckled and sighed, taking another bit of his dinner, "Don't pay them no attention. Ain't worth time time or the effort. 'Side's, ya need to be worryin' 'bout other things...like eatin' ya dinner. Don't need ya momma getting' all riled up cause ya done got yourself sick and all."

Sophia picked her bowl back up, turning her nose up at the squirrel meat and looking back at Merle, "You know, if mom was here this would probably look a hell of a lot better."

"Probably taste like a fuckin' five star meal too, girlie," Merle chuckled, finishing off his portion. Wiping his hand on his pants, he nodded to her, "Pretend ya eatin' a nice rib-eye steak."

"Rather kill for a piece of pepperoni pizza instead." Sophia took a bite, frowning but still eating nonetheless.

"Well I don't see why she's bein' allowed back here with us. She's useless anyways," Sophia heard Beth telling Rick and then lowering her voice when she realized others might have heard. Setting her bowl aside, Sophia got up, sidestepping Merle as he reached to grab her leg to stop her. Making a beeline for them, Sophia bit out, "If anyone is useless around here it's you, Beth!"

Looking up at the girl, Beth sighed, pursing her lips and crossing her arms over her chest as she sat back against the wall, "I don't think I remember inviting you into our conversation...Sophia."

"Then ya best quit talking about my momma like you are then," Sophia growled as Merle came to her side.

"C'mon, girlie...don't need ta be startin' no trouble. She ain't worth it," Merle told Sophia, placing his good hand on her shoulder.

Taking notice almost everyone was watching them, Beth smirked and cocked a brow up at Sophia, "Best be listening to Merle there."

"Then you best keep my momma's name out your mouth. I heard you call her useless just now. If anyone around here is useless, it's you. All you seem to do is babysit Judith and _try_ to sing. Mom was the one who feed most of you...did your laundry...tended to your wounds when Hershel couldn't. She took care of all of us!"

Pulling Sophia back, Merle turned her, leading her away from Beth and Rick and whispering, "Don't let that little bitch get under your skin. Ya better then that." Taking her back over to their spot, Merle got her to sit back down and placed her bowl of food back in her hands. Sitting down on his pallet he'd made for himself, he stretched out and pointed to her, "Make ya a deal. You eat that there food...and I'll tell ya a story 'bout when I took Daryl out huntin' and he got hold of some magic mushrooms."

"Magic mushrooms?" Sophia asked with a raise of one eyebrow and a confuse look.

Laughing, Merle slapped his leg and got more comfortable, "Yeah, kid. Best thing ever...just uh...just don't be tellin' ya ma 'bout it though..."

Merle began to tell Sophia the story, pulling a smile and a laugh from the girl here and there as he talked about the past. It was the only way he could keep himself from worrying about Daryl and what was keeping him so long. He would never admit he was worried, that just wasn't what Dixon's did. They kept things like that to themselves so they didn't look weak in the eyes of others. Even after he finished the story, he started in on another, and then another, going well into the night until Sophia finally drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

Pulling up to the roadblock of vehicles, Daryl looked for a way around the mess but with a ditch on either side there was no way they were going to be getting around. Stopping, he put the truck in park, his forearm's resting on the steering wheel and he worked things out in his head. They were less then a days drive now from where they had left the group and if they had to double back now to find an alternate route they would add even more hours to that.

Figuring out which vehicles they would need to push out of the way to get through, Daryl glanced back at Carol in the back seat with Dakota and then over to Carl. "We're gonna have to move them ourselves. We'll siphon what gas we can and check 'em for supplies. Make sure ya got your gun and knife though." Turning, he looked back at Carol, "Just stay where you are and watch Dakota there. Shouldn't be too long. Ya got that gun I gave ya?"

Pulling the pistol from the diaper bag that was on the floor board beside her, she smiled, raising her brow, "See if there might be a car seat...or more clothes. We're still gonna need more for the others."

Shaking his head, Daryl sighed, getting out, "Always thinkin' of everyone else." Carl got out and Daryl looked back in at her, "Whistle if ya need us."

"Be careful," she said softly, there eyes meeting for a moment before he closed the door and began pulling what they would need from the bed of the truck. Picking Dakota up and letting him stand up with her help on her good leg so he could look around some, she smiled as he drooled, "Maybe daddy Daryl can find you some clothes to wear, little man. Can't have you running around half naked all the time."

It was almost an hour before Daryl and Carl got back into the truck. They had cleared a path for them to get the truck through and had scavenged the cars, finding only a few things they could actually use. Once they were moving again, Daryl glanced in the back at Carol as she fed Dakota, "Found some more diapers for him...and some pacifiers. Not much of anything else though."

"We'll need to find him something to wear soon. During the day he's fine, but at night he needs to be wearing something at least," she said, shifting some. A soft moan left her lips causing Daryl to look back at her again and Carol breathed out, "I'm fine...just pay attention to the road."

"Carl, pull out that map...need ta see where we are here soon. Sign back there said the next town is Williamson. Think we're east of where we need ta be," Daryl said as he kept his eyes on the road.

Finding the town, Carl folded the map but kept the area they were in open, "We're not to far from Senoia...maybe a couple hours if we don't have to stop." Looking up and around that the passing scenery, he sighed, "We might could make it to the warehouse tonight."

"Maybe," Daryl said, pressing on the gas more. Keeping his eyes peeled for any sign's of trouble on the road, he chewed on his thumb nail as his elbow rested on the open window. It wasn't long before they reached Williamson and Daryl slowed the truck down, scanning the streets as they drove though. Seeing an old convenience store, he pulled in being there weren't any walkers that he could see milling around the outside.

Shutting off the truck, he got his crossbow, "Carl, cover me. Gonna check it out."

Both got out and Carol watched from the back seat of the truck. She felt bad for not being able to help them, but with Dakota now with them, she knew someone needed to stay behind with the baby. Daryl banged on the door, waiting to see if there was any walkers inside and Carol kept looking around to make sure none crept up on them.

When there was no response to his banging, Daryl stood back, shooting a bolt at the glass and breaking it. Glass shattered, covering the ground and Daryl went in first, his crossbow at the ready again. They cleared the building, finding it empty of both the living and dead and began looting everything they could. Filling bags Daryl grabbed from behind the counter, he tossed some to Carl and then looked up, seeing the store was still stocked with cigarette's. Grabbing and shoving a pack in his pocket, he filled two plastic bags with more packs and tied them, tossing them towards the door.

Carl had filled a shopping basket with batteries, a few flashlights, cough medicines, aspirin's, ibuprofen, and various other medicine's. They both hit the food aisle at the same time and started filling bags as fast as they could. When they had cleared the shelves of what they needed and could use, they started carrying the bags out to the truck. Once they were down to only a few bags left, Daryl let Carl handle them as he went to the back of the store and got the few cases of bottled water he'd seen sitting there.

Passing by the last aisle, Daryl glanced down it, and spotted some things they missed. Getting the water outside, he motioned back to the store with a nod of his head to Carl. "First aisle as ya go in, need ta grab all that baby stuff. We overlooked it and a few other things."

Carl ran back in and Daryl set the cases down next to the truck. Rearranging a few things, he began to load up the water. Keeping out six bottles, he carried them to the cab and reached in, handing them back to Carol, "Here...need ta drink ya one of those. Found some more food for him and us in there. Shouldn't be here too much longer."

Taking the bottles, Carol set all but one aside and opened it as Dakota laid on a blanket in the back with her leg blocking him from rolling. "I'm gonna need to get out soon. Mother nature isn't going to wait too much longer."

Nodding, Daryl sighed, "Let us just finish up and I'll get ya out...have Carl watch 'lil man there while I take ya."

Giving him a warm smile, Carol blushed some, "Thank you."

Daryl closed the truck back up and headed back in to help Carl finish. It didn't take long before they had everything in the truck. Opening the back door of the truck, Daryl carefully brought Carol out, holding her in his arms and carried her inside and to the back where the bathrooms were. Carrying her in, he stopped just inside the door, "Gonna have ta leave the door open so ya can see. Just uh...just whistle when ya done and I'll come back and get ya."

Thankful it was dark, Carol agreed and he set her down, making sure she was stable and then left her alone. Carol fought her tears as she removed her pants and sat down on the toilet. The pain was getting better, but it still hurt like a bitch to move her leg. When she finished, she cleaned herself up and then whistled for Daryl. He emerged back into the room and picked her back up, carrying her through the store.

With her arms around his neck, Carol chuckled, "This is kind of romantic, ya know? Carrying me around and all."

Daryl could feel his cheeks flush and groused, "Shut up."

Chuckling, she whispered, "I do appreciate it though, Pookie. Thank you."

Stopping before they got out the door, Daryl looked at her for a moment and then leaned his head in hesitantly, giving her a kiss on her cheek. When he pulled back and looked at her to make sure he hadn't overstepped his bounds, he was surprised to see the redness in her cheeks and a smile on her lips. He really wasn't sure if he should say anything, but he did anyway, "Meant what I said back at the farm."

"DARYL! WALKERS!" Carl yelled from the truck as a small herd headed there way from the direction they had came into town.

Moving quickly, Daryl got her back into the truck and then climbed in behind the wheel. Starting the engine, he peeled out of the parking lot, heading in the direction they had been going before pulling in. One thing was for certain, the herds were growing in size and becoming more dangerous. It was clear to Daryl, they would have to find another place that would be safer then the prison, one with solid walls if they planned to survive.

* * *

_**Reviews are my cookies...feed me some please!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm dedicating this chapter to SOA loving mom! Queen Kaye...thank you for all your support, your kind words, and being a friend. You're fucking AWESOME lady!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

It was dark the following evening by the time Daryl reached the gravel road leading to the prison but kept the truck on the main road. Walkers were everywhere making it unsafe to stop anywhere near the area. The place they had called home for almost a year gone and now a memory. Weaving around walkers to avoid wrecking the truck, he gripped the wheel, his nerves on edge. Pulling the pack of smokes from his pocket, he tore open the pack and lite one, cracking open the window to let the smoke out.

Carl sat in the passenger seat, quiet and starring off in the direction of the prison and Daryl knew the boy was thinking about all they had lost. They had each lost something or someone there, loved ones, cherished possessions, a sense of security. The list was long.

Glancing back at Carol, and then back to the road, he breathed out a sigh of relief that he had found her. It had taken them longer then he had expected to find her, but he didn't plan on returning without her with them. He would have looked all over the country if he had too, he was just glad they had gotten to her when they did.

Dakota began to stir in the backseat and he glanced in the rear view as Carol picked up the baby and cuddled him to her. The baby boy in a way had been a blessing he felt, giving Carol some sort of hope. He had also seemed to bring them together as a family, something he had always thought of Carol and Sophia being with him, but now, Dakota had made it official for them. Dropping the cigarette butt out the window, he rolled it back up and broke the silence, "Should be ta the warehouse soon. Be able ta at least sleep a little better tonight instead of crammed in here."

"Hopefully they'll have something hot to eat too," Carl said, his eyes watching the road.

Getting a bottle ready for Dakota, Carol shook it up and then placed it at the boys lips. He took it greedily and she smiled, "Maybe we'll be able to give this little guy a bath too. I'm sure it'd make him feel a little better. Daryl, do you think they'll still be there? Didn't you say you told them to move on if you weren't back?"

"Yeah, but if I know Merle he'd wait an extra couple days 'for movin'. Always was a stubborn jackass. If they did leave though, we'll still be able to stay there. Be safe for the night at least and we'll head back out in the mornin' then." Biting at his thumbnail, they reached the road taking them to the warehouse. Turning onto it, he sighed, "Guess we'll find out soon enough."

Daryl drove them another six miles before the warehouse came into site. The place looked dark and he wondered if they had already packed up and left out. As they got closer, he could make out a couple vehicles and smirked, they would finally all be reunited. Pulling in, several flashlights began to pop on outside from the shadows. Merle and Tyreese were the first to approach the truck and Daryl got out, nodding to his brother, "Was wonderin' if y'all would still be here."

"Had a few that didn't want to leave yet. Hope ya got a care package in that truck," Merle said, unable to see inside it.

"Got two," Daryl said, opening the back door and revealing Carol and Dakota.

Looking in, Merle smirked, leaning on the frame, "Well, welcome back, Mouse." Narrowing as his eyes, they landed on the baby and he cocked a brow, "Ya go have a pup on us?"

Smiling as she held Dakota, Carol shook her head, "No, it's a long story. Where's Sophia?"

"Inside washin' up with the other kids. She'll be happy ta see ya," Merle said as he stepped back.

Reaching in, Daryl helped her move to the edge of the seat and then took the baby from her. Handing the child over to Merle, Daryl smirked, "Hold your nephew for a minute for me."

"Nephew? The fuck, bro? Who'd ya go knock up?" Merle asked, taking the baby and holding him awkwardly.

Lifting Carol out the back, Daryl headed for the door, "Let's gett'em inside. Need Hershel or Bob ta check on her leg."

Following them, Merle glanced over as Carl came up beside him with a diaper bag and a large backpack, "This rugrat ain't yours is it?"

Carl chuckled and shook his head, "No. Dakota's theirs. He lost his family...so we're his family now. Well...Daryl and Carol are his parents now anyways."

Shaking his head, Merle sighed, "Send him ta get the Mouse and he come's back with a pup in tow. Boy always had a sweet spot for strays."

Going inside, everyone seemed to gather around them, asking questions and welcoming Carol back. They made room for Carol on a cot and Daryl laid her down on it, moving aside so Hershel and Bob could take a look at her leg. Taking Dakota back from his brother, he nodded his head back towards the door, "Got a truck load of shit we can use...food, medicines, clothes, medical supplies. Need ta get them inside and sort through them."

"We'll get them inside..." Merle said, watching his brother with the baby.

"DARYL!"

Turning, Daryl smirked as Sophia caught sight of him and ran towards him. Her arms went around his waist instantly and he couldn't help but wrap his free arm around her. Turning her some, he nodded, "Got ya a surprise over there."

Looking in the direction he motioned to, Sophia's eyes landed on her mom laying on the cot, "MOM!"

Carol's head came up, hearing her voice and she found her in the small crowd of people, "Sophia." Tears pricked her eyes and the others moved out of the way and Sophia came to her. Wrapping her arm's around her daughter as she kneeled down next to the cot, Carol held her tight, "I'm sorry, baby...I'm so sorry..."

Sophia buried her head into the crook of Carol's neck, refusing to let go of her. Tears poured from her eyes not caring who saw. She had her mother back and that's all that mattered. When Carol pulled back from her and laid back on the cot, Sophia finally noticed Hershel and Bob working on her leg, "Mom, what happened?"

Shaking her head, Carol pushed her hair back from Sophia's face with her hands and made her focus back up on her, "I'm fine...it's just a cut. Are you okay? You weren't hurt were you?"

"No. Tyreese got us out and here. Why did you do it, mom?" Sophia asked, her tears still falling.

Looking up and seeing Lizzie and Mika standing to the side, Carol held out a hand to them. When they came to her and knelt down beside Sophia, she sighed, "I'd do anything to keep the three of you safe...anything. It's what a mother does." Carol looked at Lizzie who had her eyes down and reached for her hand, taking it in her's. When Lizzie finally looked up at her, she continued, "I know you told them what you did, Lizzie. Always tell the truth...no matter how bad it hurts. I should have, but I didn't want anything to happen to you. I was scared, but...we should have told them, trusted them."

"You did what you thought was right at the time, Carol. Hell, anyone one of us might have done the same had we been put in the same predicament," Tyreese said softly. Taking in a deep breath, he shook his head, "Please, don't ever be scared to tell me anything again...no matter how mad I might be, I'd never lay a hand on a woman or child out of anger like that. That ain't me."

Wiping at her own tears, Carol nodded, looking up at the man, "So you know...Karen and David...they were suffering. When I got there...they were already bleeding from there eyes and mouths. Lizzie...Lizzie thought she was protecting us."

Tyreese nodded, lowering his eyes and gripping his knit cap in his hands, "I know. She's told me everything. Said Karen begged her to do it." Looking back up at Carol, he nodded to her, "I'm glad your back, Carol. We need you with us here."

Giving him a smile, Carol released a shaky breath, "Thank you, Tyreese."

When the big man moved and headed out to help unload the truck, Daryl moved forward and laid Dakota back into her arms. Giving her a smile, he whispered, "Gonna get our shit inside. Ya rest up."

Daryl moved out the way and Sophia got a good look at the baby resting in her mom's arm's. Tilting her head, she raised her brow, "Who's baby?"

Smiling, Carol uncovered Dakota some, letting everyone see him, "This is Dakota...and he's going to be part of our family now. So you three will have a little brother to help raise and teach."

"Our family?" Lizzie asked hesitantly.

Nodding, Carol looked at the young girl, "Yes Lizzie...our family. You, Mika, Sophia, Dakota, Daryl and me. We're going to be a family...if that's okay with the three of you."

Sophia's eyes brightened and she smiled, "You and Daryl are getting married?"

Taking in a breath, Carol licked her lips as she noticed Hershel and Bob stop what they were doing and look at her, "Well...I uh...I wouldn't say that. We're uh...we're...we'll...Daryl suggested that we could use his last name instead of your fathers when we named Dakota. We both thought it would be better for all of us and Daryl and I will raise the four of you kids."

"Don't you have to love each other though?" Mika asked, still confused but trying to understand.

Unsure how to answer her, Carol thought for a moment before answering, "Well..."

"Family is what you make of it," Hershel said, hoping to help Carol out some. "As long as you look out for each other and care for one another, that's all that should matter really. I consider everyone here a part of my family, including you kids. Carol is like a daughter to me...all of you are like my grandchildren. Daryl and Merle...well, there like son's. All of you hold a special place in my heart. That's what family is. You don't have to be married or be related by blood...just be there for each other."

Smiling at the man, Carol nodded and then looked back at the girl's, "Hershel is right. So what do you say to us being a family?"

The three looked at each other and Sophia nodded and then looked back at her mom, "I think we can." Her smile seemed to grow and she chuckled, "It'll be good having two sister's and a little brother."

"Does...does that mean we can call you mom now?" Lizzie asked hesitantly.

Carol watched the girl's for a moment and then nodded, tears in her eyes, "If that's what you want. But...don't ever forget your mom and dad. I'm not here to replace them, but I will love you the same as I love Sophia."

Mika and Lizzie agreed and then stood up, "We're gonna go finish getting ready for bed. I'm glad you back with us...and I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

Taking Lizzie's hand once more, Carol raised her brow, "You didn't get me in trouble, Lizzie. It's in the past now though...so let's work on our future now, okay?"

"'Kay."

Watching them walk off over with Sasha to finish getting ready for bed, Carol looked back at Sophia, "Why don't you go get ready for bed to, sweetie. We can talk more in the morning, okay?"

Sophia moved close, giving Carol another hug and whispering softly, "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, baby." Holding her a few seconds longer, Carol then released her and smiled, "Go get ready for bed."

"Yes, ma'am," Sophia replied, standing up and going in the direction the other girl's had gone.

Looking down at her leg, Carol cocked a brow at Hershel, "What's the verdict, doc?"

Taking in a deep breath, Hershel moved his chair closer to her, "Leg look's good. Stitches seem to be holdin'...although I think ya might have a pretty rough scar once it's healed up. Let me check that boy of yours though."

Carol moved Dakota as Hershel reached for him and let the man take him. Watching him, she sighed, "I'm guessing he's a couple months younger then Judith. The girl that was with him, we don't know if she was his mother or sister...but she was pretty young."

"What happened to her?" Hershel asked, looking the baby over.

"She didn't make it. Daryl found him in the backseat of a car we think she was in." Hershel checked the baby's responses and Carol asked, "The virus...did the med's work?"

Taking the blanket that Bob had brought over for the baby, Hershel wrapped him up tight in it and then placed him back into Carol's arm's, "They did. We lost more though before they got back...Doctor S., Sam, Tyler, Cassandra, Tammy, Linda...just so many." Pointing to the baby, Hershel raised his brow, "He seems to be a healthy little guy, but he does need to put on a little more weight."

Looking down at him, Carol smiled and then looked back at Hershel, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Hershel."

Raising his hand, he stood up and looked down at her, "All's forgiven. I'm just glad Daryl found you and got you back here. We need you with us."

"And I need all of you," she smiled as the baby began to fuss. Daryl appeared with a bottle, handing it to her as Hershel and Bob took there leave, leaving the two of them alone.

Sitting down, Daryl watched as Dakota closed his eyes, "You two okay?"

"Yeah, Hershel said we'll be fine. He does want him to gain a little more weight though. I'm sure once he's on a regular feeding schedule he'll put some on." Looking up at him, Carol lowered her voice, "What's going on?"

Shaking his head, Daryl rubbed the back of his neck, looking around some and then back at her, "Merle said Rick's wantin' ta head out...find another prison or some shit. Don't think it's a good idea though...nether do a few of the others."

"So what do we do?" she asked quietly as everyone began to settle down for the night.

Moving closer to her, he whispered, "Think it best if we head north...up inta the mountains. Get away from the cities and all. We'll have ta deal with snow and all come winter, but it'll slow the walkers down. Might give us a chance...find somethin' safe and permanent."

Thinking about what he said, Carol nodded and whispered back, "You lead and we'll follow. I trust you...if you think we should go into the mountains, then we go."

"You gonna be okay with leavin' the group?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

Holding his gaze, Carol smiled, "As long as we're together, our family, I'm fine with it."

Daryl nodded, and then adverted his attention back down at Dakota. He didn't know what the future might hold for them, all he could do was hope he could find them someplace safe. If anything, they would at least be together.

* * *

_**Okay...you know the drill...feed me my cookies please!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**This is for three people who have become great friends to me...thanks for being here for me Maggie, Daryl and Merle. Also...for those that were in chat last night...sorry about up and leaving like I did. Wasn't cool of me and I apologize.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Everyone was gathered inside, sitting around in what few chairs there was, while others sat either on the floor on on the cots they had there. Daryl stayed next to Carol's cot, sitting on the floor and leaning back against it to hold him up while Dakota sat in his lap, the baby leaning back against his chest and babbling as he gummed his hands. The council had called the meeting, needing to figure out where they were going and how they would travel. Tyreese, Glenn and Merle had been able to round up a few vehicles for them, and they still had the bus which a majority could ride in. With what supplies they had, they could pack them back into the truck Daryl had driven and have someone drive it.

"It would be best if we stayed away from the big cities...even some of the larger towns," Herschel said, looking around at all of them. "We can send a scouting group ahead if need be, see if it's safe to travel through. If it is, then we'll see what we can find as were passing, if not, we find a way around."

"But where are we going to go?" Sasha asked from her seat next to Maggie and and Glenn. "That's the one thing we haven't talked about."

"We can find another prison...take it like we took the other..." Rick said, looking around the group as he sat on the floor next to Beth.

Shaking his head, Merle huffed, "And deal with the same shit happenin' again? Fuck that. Best if we head up inta the mountains. Get up high there...if'n y'all ain't noticed, those walkers move slower in the cold...and they can't climb worth a damn."

"You don't know we'll be dealing with the same. We know what to expect now...can make it better for us," Rick stressed, glaring at Merle. Looking around at the others, he then stood up, "We can do this...all we have ta do is stick together. With the governor dead now, we won't be having to look over our back. We can make it work."

Daryl glanced at his brother as he shook his head again and turned, going to the window. From his spot on the floor, Daryl finally spoke up, "Ya seen what was happenin' with the fences, Rick. It'll happen again unless we find a place with solid walls 'round it. I agree with Merle...we need ta head up ta the mountains, find us a place there and build it up. Hell, the governor built up Woodbury...who says we can't to do same there...away from all this shit."

"What about an inland island?" asked Bob. Looking around at the others, he shrugged, "What? Y'all ain't never head of one before?" Most shook there head no and Bob stood up, what I'm talkin' about is a place where you can only get to by one road...a road we can block and control."

Furrowing his brow, Merle lifted his chin some, "What ya yappin' 'bout?"

Smiling, Bob nodded and looked around, "I'm talking about the swamps...well, kinda. I grew up in South Carolina. The place is loaded with inland islands surrounded by marshes or swamps depending on the area. They are mainly around the coasts, but go inland about fifty to seventy five miles...some more. I know of a few that have one main road that runs through them...we could block off the road in and out...use the marsh or swamps to our advantage with the walkers. We'll still be able to hunt...to grow crops...to live."

Raising her brow, Maggie frowned, "What about the mosquito's though? Wouldn't it be worse now? I mean...we'd be having to deal with the possibility of influenza and West Nile then."

"Not necessarily," Carol piped. Pushing up some on one arm, she shrugged, "It's easy to make repellants and we could find citronella candles."

Running a hand through his hair, Rick started getting frustrated, "We need to push on. We find another prison and secure it...plain and simple."

Looking over at his brother, Merle then shook his head. It was tired of the back and forth and only some listening to reason, "Then ya can count me out Officer Friendly. I'm tried of the bullshit."

"Merle goes...so do me, Carol and the kids," Daryl added, not caring about the looks he was getting from some of the others.

"I'm with them," Michonne said from her chair near the door.

Rick couldn't believe what he was hearing. Glaring around at everyone, he bit out, "Fine. Those coming with me get your things together." Looking back over at Merle and Daryl, Rick pursed his lips and then breathed out, "Stay safe."

When Rick walked off with Beth in tow, Daryl handed Dakota to Carol and stood up. Looking at the one's that had gathered around them and sided with him and Merle, he addressed them, "Ain't gonna guarantee anything here. Bob...think ya can remember where one of them there islands are?"

Smirking, Bob tapped his temple with his index finger, "All in here, Boss. Find me a map and I can point out which might be the best one's."

Looking around at Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, Sasha, Tyreese and a few of the others that had milled in over the past few months, he nodded and sighed, "Right then. Let's get what ya can loaded up. I'll take point on the bike. Merle, drive the truck...we'll load up the supplies in the back and I'm gonna have Carol and Dakota in the back seat...so ya best drive with some sense. Everyone else, find a spot. I want Mika and Lizzie stayin' together though. Sophia can ride with me on the bike for awhile."

"I'll get daddy and Beth to get there things," Maggie said, leaving them and walking over to where Hershel was standing talking with Rick. Waiting until they finished talking, she gave her dad a smile and pulled him aside, "We need to get our stuff together so we can go with Daryl and them. You and Beth can ride with us."

Shaking his head, Hershel sighed, looking at his oldest daughter, "I'm not going with Daryl, sweetie. Beth insist on staying with Rick. I need to go with her."

"What?" Maggie looked over to where Beth and then looked back at her father, lowering her voice to a whisper, "You can't be serious? Make her come with us!"

Placing a hand onto Maggie's shoulder, Hershel raised his brow at her, looking into her eyes, "Sweetheart, I can't make her anymore. She's eighteen now...considered a woman in most standards. I'd rather stay and keep an eye on her then constantly be worrying. Not to say I won't worry about you...but you have Glenn now. He's more then able to take care of you and I trust him with your life. It's time for you to move on, live your life with Glenn. He loves you as much as I do...and he's good for you."

Tears streaked down her face as Maggie moved closer to him, wrapping her arm's around his neck. Hugging him, she whispered softly near his ear, "I'll always love you, daddy...always." Pulling back and looking in his eyes, she firmed up her voice, "But if anything happens...anything, you find us, you here. Talk to Daryl and find out where we'll be...and you find us if something happens."

"I already planned on it," Hershel said, his hand pushing her hair back from her face. Giving her a warm smile, he sighed contently, "You're so much like your mother...you'll do fine, just remember to keep your faith."

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Carl yelled from across the room at Rick, distracting Maggie and Hershel for a moment. Turning back to him, she breathed out, "You stay safe...and don't go trying to play hero or anything."

Chuckling, Hershel pulled her to him once more, wrapping her in his arms, "Ain't gonna do that, sweetheart. We'll see each other again...that I can promise." Kissing her forehead, he let her go, "Best go collect your things now. I'll talk to Daryl and Merle."

Leaving him, Maggie slowly let go of his hand as she walked away, casting a glance over at Beth. Glaring at her sister as she looked over at Maggie, she shook her head and cut her eyes, going over to the corner she and Glenn shared together. If anything, she would do all she could to make sure they would survive. She would for Glenn and for her father.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Yes, I know...two updates within hours of each other. Who knows...might have another one in me, lol. We shall see being I'll be up watching the marathon. Hope you all have a happy and safe New Year! This could be our year of CARYL!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

They had been on the road for most of the day when they pulled up into a subdivision. Daryl, Merle, Tyreese, Maggie and Glenn got out, going to clear the house that they had pulled up to in hopes of being able to stay in for the night. They were heading north, on their way up to South Carolina in hopes of finding a place they could make into a home for themselves. Bob and Michonne stayed at the vehicles along with Gary and Chad to watch for walkers and any threats that might be in the area. They had learned the hard way, not only did they have the dead to fear, but also the living.

It wasn't long before they emerged, Tyreese and Glenn lugging out a body of a walker that they had found inside. Daryl went straight to the truck, opening the back and giving Carol a small smile. Taking Dakota as she offered the little boy up to him, he took him and then turned, Sophia already there waiting to take the baby so Daryl could help her mom inside.

Helping Carol out and getting her and Sophia inside, he placed her on the old couch and then went back to help bring in what they would need for the night. There was only seventeen of them, the three bedroom house would be crowded, at least it was better then sleeping in the vehicles. Daryl brought in Carol and his backpack, the diaper bag and Sophia's bag while everyone else helped gather up the rest. Looking around, he pointed to the stairs for Sophia to follow him being Carol had Dakota once more.

Going upstairs, he went into the first room he came to, what was once the master bedroom and looked around. It would be big enough for them all and he set there things down. Looking a the girl, he raised his brow, "You, ya momma and 'Kota can sleep in the bed. I'll make a pallet on the floor. Ya did good today, by the way."

Smiling as she pulled out a change of clothes for herself, Sophia nodded, "Guess I had a good teacher." Setting her clothes on the bed and looking around some, she asked, "Do you love my mom, Daryl?"

Daryl's eyes fell on the girl for a moment before he adverted them and walked over to the window. Barely pushing back the curtain to look out and check the street, he breathed out, "I care for her if'n that's what ya askin'."

"No, I asked if you loved her," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and turning towards him. Shrugging, she picked at the floral colored bedspread, "You know she loves you, right?"

Lowering his eyes, he looked over at her for a few seconds before moving from the window, "Ya don't know what your talkin' 'bout, girl."

Looking back up at him, her eyes followed his movements around the room, "Yes I do. She doesn't look at you like she did with my dad...and we both know she didn't love him. She look's at you differently...she smiles more when your around, or when your mentioned. And she trust you more then anyone here."

"Still don't mean she loves me," he groused, not wanting to be having the conversation with her.

Shrugging, she narrowed her eyes, "Well, she doesn't look at Merle or Glenn that way...or any of the other men. Only you."

Opening the closet and checking it for anything they could use or take with them, he sighed, "Still don't mean shit."

"Why are you so stubborn? Haven't you ever been in love before?" she asked, truly interested in finding out.

Stilling, Daryl looked down, her question hitting him like a ton of bricks. He had never really talked about love life, or lack of it, not even to Carol. Yeah, he had been with a few women, but they had been drunk and he never even knew there names or bothered asking. They were a quick release for him, a way to get rid of pent up frustrations that he couldn't seem to get rid of himself. Carol wasn't like that though. She wasn't one of the bar fly whore's that he had screwed and left. She had class, she was out of his league in so many ways, but he was still pulled to her. They had found a connection in the fuck up world they now lived in.

Taking in a deep breath, Daryl looked back over his shoulder at Sophia as she waited for his answer, "Ain't never been in love...never found anyone special enough."

Choosing her words carefully, Sophia got up off the bed and went over to him as he turned to her more. Looking up, she lowered her voice, "Do you think my mom is special? It's okay if you do."

Not one to lie, Daryl eyed her for a moment before adverting his eyes and nodding slightly, "Yeah...guess I do."

A warm smile graced Sophia's lips and she reached out, placing her hand onto his arm to get his attention, "That's a start then. A good start. Although, I think you already knew that, otherwise...you wouldn't have offered us your name, would ya?"

Sophia still could surprise him at times and he smirked some and sighed, "Yeah...guess you're right. But don'tcha be goin' round flappin' your lips 'bout it, alright?"

Sophia smiled more, and let go of his arm, "I know nothing, Dixon. We better get back downstairs. Momma wants me to give Dakota a bath tonight and I promised to read to the other kids before bed."

Following her out the room, Daryl couldn't help the small smile that played at the corner of his lips. For being a teenager, Sophia seemed to be more levelheaded, intuitive and mature then most adults he knew. He figured she had gotten that from Carol. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he looked over as Sophia went to her mom and he stood there watching the two of them with Dakota. They had agreed to be his family, now it was time for him to man up and be the man they needed him to be.

* * *

_**I'm hungry for cookies...so feed me! Love, peace, chicken grease!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hope all of you had a safe and happy New Year's! Here is something to start the New Year off with...a little CARYL for all of you. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Two weeks had past and the group had finally entered into South Carolina. They had been able to find a map of the state and Bob and showed the the best route's to take to get to the area's he knew of. It wouldn't be easy getting to a few of the area's, but they pushed on nonetheless. The walker herds had started to dwindle a little as they left out of Georgia, but they still ran into some that they had to either go around or fight there way through. Most of the town's they had hit had been a gold mine too.

Having acquired a U-Haul truck, they had been able to load it with supplies they had found along with food. Daryl and Tyreese made sure to mark the towns where they had found more supplies then they could carry in hopes of being able to come back later once they were settled and clean them out.

Sticking to the outskirts of the town of Allendale, they found a old self storage facility and pulled up to the gate. If anything, they could clear out a few of the lockers for the night and then move on again in the morning. Daryl waited as Glenn brought the bolt cutters, cutting the lock and then pushing open the gate. They drove in and circled around, facing all the vehicles back towards the gate incase they needed to run during the night. Once everyone was in and the gate was resecured, they began to pile out the vehicles and start looking for units they could stay in for the night.

Daryl found three side by side that were empty, picking out the bigger of them for him, Carol, Sophia and Dakota. Lizzie, Mika, Luke and Merle would take the one beside them and the smallest of the three was claimed by Maggie and Glenn. Others found more empty units down from there and two across on the other side facing them. Everyone for the most part would be together.

Carol got out the passenger side of the truck, her leg not fully healed yet, but she had finally been able to start walking on it again. The limp she had though slowed her and Daryl tended to watch her like a hawk when she was up and moving around.

Using the U-Haul truck, Michonne climbed up on top of one of the units and walked down to the end of it, taking up watch for them. The height gave them a vantage point to watch the road in both directions along with the surrounding area incase any threat came there way. So far though, they hadn't encountered anyone living while being on the road, only the dead. But none of them were going to take a chance.

Taking the bolt cutters, Glenn and Tyreese began opening other units that were locked, looking for mattresses for them all. Finding one here and there, some of the others carried them back one by one. The woman huddled together to get something for dinner made for them while the men worked. Daryl and Chad had gathered they water containers and headed out the gates, going back to where they had crossed over a small stream before finding the storage units. Everyone worked as a well oiled team, no one taking any chances to endanger the group or themselves.

One advantage they found with staying at the storage units was the things that they found there. Tyreese had hit the jackpot, finding a propane grill with two full tanks attached to it. The woman had been excited at the prospect of being able to finally cook a hot meal for everyone without the worry of a fire drawing walkers to them. Glenn had even found them some pots they could use along with a bag full of paper plates to help save on cleaning.

Using a few jars of the dried beef and canned vegetables they had found along the way, Carol and Sasha work on making them up a stew of sorts. It wouldn't be the best they'd had, but it was better then what they had been eating. Making up a gravy on the side, Sasha then added it to the stew to help thicken it and stirred the two large pots they were using for it. Lizzie and Mika gathered the bowls for everyone, placing them close to where Carol and Sasha were working.

Wiping at her sweaty brow, Carol squinted as she saw Daryl and Chad coming back carrying water for them. A smile formed on her lips and she took in a deep breath. Even with as many times as she had seen that man move and work, she was still mesmerized by him. Mika tugging on her shirt got her attention and Carol turned to the girl, "What, sweetie?"

"I...I was wondering. Where do we go if we go to...well...you know? The bathroom?" Mika asked shyly, her voice lowered so only Carol could hear her.

Giving Mika a warm smile, she took the girls hand, "Sasha...I'll be right back." Walking Mika towards the back of the units, she looked down a the girl, "Never be embarrassed to ask where you need to go, Mika. It's something we all do."

"Yes, ma'am," she answered softly.

Pulling out a few folded napkins from her back pocket, Carol handed the girl one of them and put the rest back. Going behind the unit between the building and the fence, Carol pointed to the area, "You can go here...just make sure when you have to go that you have another female come with you." Turning around and giving the girl some privacy, Carol waited until she reemerged and was at her side again. Running a hand over her hair, Carol began to lead them back, "Remind me later and I'll braid your hair for you if you want."

Smiling brightly, Mika nodded, "I'd like that! Can we do Lizzie's too?"

"Don't see why not." They came back into view of the others and Mika took off to find her sister. Smiling as she came back over to the grill where Daryl was now standing, he nodded to her, "She okay?"

"Yeah. Call of nature." Stirring the pots, Carol cast her eyes at him for a moment, "So...I was thinking. This place seems somewhat safe. Think we could rest up here for a day or two? We all could use a break from the road."

Looking around some, Daryl nodded and then looked back, his eyes going to the food she was stirring, "Don't see why not. Give me a chance ta hunt...maybe get us some meat for dinner."

"It'd probably be better then the dried beef," Carol smirked, cutting her eyes to him. Seeing that the stew was ready, she got him a bowl, making sure his hand a little extra in it and then handed it to him, "Eat. I know your exhausted."

Taking the bowl, he then pointed at her, "Make sure your ass does too...and no giving yours away either, ya hear? Saw ya give yours to the kids last night. You need ta be eatin' too."

Starting to dish out more for the others as they began to gather, Carol sighed, giving him a pointed look, but was met with his own at her. Pursing her lips, she handed two bowls to Tyreese for him and his sister and then looked back at Daryl, "I'll eat when I'm finished with everything."

Scowling, he took a seat on two tires that were laying on their sides and sat there eating and watching her. If anything, he'd make sure that she did eat and didn't skip another meal. She needed her strength just as much as everyone else and he wasn't going to let her skip out on anymore meals. He took his time eating his, enjoying the taste of the hot food. He had to admit, Carol could could her ass off and make even the simplest of foods taste like it was a gourmet meal.

When the last of the group had gotten there bowl, Daryl got her attention and nodded towards the pots. She got herself out a helping and then moved over next to him, sliding down the closed door of the unit they were in front of and sitting on the ground. Taking a bite, she chewed, and then looked up at him, "Happy?"

"Yep," he said, his southern twang coming out strong. Getting up, he motioned for her to sit on the tires and took his bowl over to the small bucket they had for washing. Setting his bowl next to it, he pulled out his pack of cigarette's and lit one. Releasing the smoke through his nose, he glanced around and then asked, "Who's got Dakota?"

Chewing, Carol looked over at him and then around, "Sophia. Don't worry, Maggie took her a bowl so she could eat."

Leaving her, Daryl walked over to the unit, looking in at the young girl as she tried to balance Dakota in her arms with his bottle and try to eat her own food. Shaking his head, he walked over, kneeling down next to her and holding out his hands, his cigarette hanging from his lips, "Give 'em here. Ya need ta eat."

Sophia handed Dakota over to Daryl and then gathered her bowl and water and went outside with the others. Daryl trailed behind, feeding Dakota his bottle as he walked around slowly. He didn't understand how he had become so connected with the little boy, but he had. In some ways, he they were the same, both having lost their parents at a young age in life. Only Daryl had been older and remembered his mom and dad...and the pain that came along with it. He was just glad Dakota wouldn't know that type pain, or at least he hoped he never would. 

* * *

The night sky was filled with stars as everyone began to head into the unit's they had claimed as theirs. Glenn and Gary were on watch, one positioned at each end of the roof of the building they were using for watch. They had decided two on watch at night and one during the day, rotating shifts like they had at the prison. Merle sat in a folding chair outside the unit he was sharing with the kids, cleaning his gun as the song of crickets and frogs filled the night air around them.

Daryl walked into their unit, setting his crossbow down in the corner and smirking as Carol covered Sophia and Dakota with a sheet. When she stood back up, he whispered softly, "How long they been out?"

Shrugging, she wrapped her arms around herself and smiled as she looked down at them, "About thirty minutes. Dakota knocked out pretty quick and Sophia wasn't too far behind."

Daryl watched as she moved to the door, looking out at the night sky. Coming to her side, he shoved his hands into his pockets, "Ya need to get some rest too."

"I know," she breathed out, her eyes staying on the sky. Not ready to lay down just yet, she turned to him some, "Take a walk with me? I'm not ready to lay down just yet."

Eyeing her a few seconds, he then nodded silently and got his crossbow. Slinging it over his back, he followed her out, stopping where Merle was sitting, "Gonna take a walk. Listen out for the kids for us?"

"Sure thing, 'lil brother." Smirking and looking up from the gun in his hand, Merle sucked on his teeth, "Y'all fixin' ta go bump uglies?"

"Fuck off," Daryl growled, walking off as Merle laughed at them.'

Carol tried to hide her embarrassed smile, thankful is was too dark for them to see how red her cheeks were from Merle's comment. Granted she got along with the older Dixon for the most part, but he still had a way with words that would sometimes catch her off guard.

They strolled along slowly, making there way around the facility in silence, just enjoying the night air and each others company. They hadn't had a moment like this since her return and even before that, they rarely had time at the prison with all the people that were there. It seemed like they had let time slip by them, each going about there daily lives and not having the time they had once been able to share.

Stopping behind a set of units, Daryl stood at the fence looking out towards the darkened town of Allendale. He'd been through the town once, almost ten years before when Merle had dragged him out for a so called hunting trip that had actually been so Merle could make a big score for him and some buddies of his. They had barely made it back to Georgia thanks to his brother's mouth and temper.

Carol came over, standing beside Daryl and looking out with him. Keeping her eyes on the darkened almost eerie scenery she whispered, "Nice night."

Taking in a deep breath, Daryl released it and nodded, "Yeah."

Smiling, she turned to him, leaning against the fence and looked up at him, "You're doing a good thing here, ya know?"

"Just doin' what's gotta be done," he replied, his eyes still looking towards the town.

"Maybe. But, you've come a long way. Back at the quarry...you were so different then. Same at the farm, but after you found Sophia..." Taking in a deep breath, she sighed, adverting her eyes and turning back towards the fence, "You're not that standoffish man you once were. You've done so much for this group...for me..."

Daryl turned to her, narrowing his eyes as he watched her. Looking down as he picked at his nails, he shrugged, "'Cause I care 'bout ya. You and Sophia."

Smiling, Carol turned back to him, looking up into his eyes as his met hers. Closing the distance between them, she pushed up on her toes, her lips going to his cheek and giving him a soft lingering kiss there. When she lowered her self back down, she placed her hand onto his arm, giving it a slight squeeze, "We care about you too, Pookie."

Blushing some at the nickname she called him when they were alone, he ducked his head some and then cut his eyes back up to her. The moment seemed right, the tension thick between them and Daryl hesitantly lifted his hand to her neck. Holding her there gently, he stepped closer to her and lowered his head, his lips ghosting over hers and then watching for her reaction. When she didn't pull away or protest, he found her soft lips again.

The kiss lasted longer this time and Carol leaned into him, her hands resting on his chest and gripping his shirt. When they parted, she opened her eyes, finding his looking down at her. Reaching up, she stroked his cheek with her fingertips, wanting to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The edges of his lips turned up and she couldn't help the smile that came to hers. He had finally let her know in his own way that he felt the same about her as she did him.


	15. Chapter 15

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

With a new council in place, the group sat around in the chairs they had gathered to go over the map and also the routes they would be taking. Having spent the day going through the units and finding tools, clothes, and various other items they could use, they had settled down for the second night there.

Carol had found in one of the units several canisters of unopened coffee and a old coffee pot used for camping. Fixing them all some, she passed out cups of the hot liquid and then settled into her chair next to Daryl's. Sasha, Maggie, Glenn, Merle, Daryl, Carol, Michonne and Chad made up the council now and would be making the decisions for the group. But everyone had agreed with Glenn suggestion, Daryl would have the final say so in everything.

Bob and Tyreese were on watch until midnight and then Merle and Daryl would take over for them. So far they hadn't seen any walkers around the area, but that didn't mean they weren't there. They always seemed to come out of nowhere and reek havoc.

Daryl laid out the map and pointed out the routes that Bob had highlighted for him. Looking at one particular area, he looked around at the others, "Was thinkin' 'bout goin' to this area...scout it out. See if it's even somethin' worth considerin'. Bob says if we take the back roads here..." Pointing it out, he then looked back up at them, "Should only be like two hours from here."

"If the roads are clear and there's no trouble, right?" Chad asked from where he was sitting.

Nodding, Daryl looked a the man, "Yeah." Lighting a cigarette, he breathed out as he looked around at all of them, "If we scout it...only three of us are going. The rest need to stay here. I'm going...Bob said he would too being he knows his way around the areas, just need one more."

Chad raised his hand and sat up more, "I'll go. Just let me know when and I'll be ready."

"Cool man...thanks," Daryl said, giving him a nod. Chad had become an asset to the group since his arrival months back. He had came to them with a small family group, his own family being lost to walkers early on after the outbreak started. Daryl and him had seemed to hit it off, both being hunters and growing up in the woods of Georgia. Daryl had also noticed how Chad would volunteer to help where ever he could. He wasn't one for sitting back while everyone else worked around him, the same as Daryl. "Be ready to leave at first light. Want ta try to be back before sunset if possible."

Sipping on his coffee, Merle kept his eyes down as he finally spoke up, "Gonna take Short-round and Tyreese with me tomorrow...go into town and try ta scrounge us up another moving truck and more supplies. Need the rest of y'all ta keep going through the units here, seeing what ya can find that we can use. Garden tools, clothes, hell...anything useful really."

Carol looked around at the others and then raised a brow, "Merle, while your in town, can you see about getting some more formula? We're starting to run low...that and diapers."

Cocking a brow at her, Merle sucked his teeth but then nodded, "Make out a list of what all we need the most for now. We'll see what we can find."

"Alright then, everyone knows what needs to be done then." Folding up the map, Daryl tucked it onto his back pocket as the others began to disburse. Finishing off his cup of coffee, he got up to get him more and held out his hand for Carol's cup. When she placed it in his hand, he silently went and refiled them, bringing them back and handing her back to her. Sitting back down, he waited until they were alone, "Need ta talk ta ya 'bout somethin'."

Sipping on her coffee, Carol turned in her chair some, giving him her attention. She could see something was on his mind, she just hoped it wasn't anything bad. Licking her lips, she waited as he finally looked at her and gave her a reassuring small smile.

"I want to take Sophia with us tomorrow," Daryl said, keeping his eyes on hers. When she took in a breath and sat up straighter, he raised his brow, "She's ready for this, woman. Been ready. She need's ta do this. She'll stick with me...ain't gonna let nothin' happen ta her, but ya need ta let her do this."

Carol looked away, fear settling in her heart at the thought of letting Sophia go out of the fences without her. On several occasions before, Daryl had taken her outside the fences at the prison, but Carol had gone with them, able to make sure she was safe even though she trusted Daryl.

Reaching over and setting his hand onto her shoulder to get her attention, he lowered his voice, "I'll bring her back to ya...I promise."

"I...Daryl I don't know if I can..." Carol said and then stood up. Wrapping her arms around her middle, she walked off a few steps, looking up at the sky, hoping for some type of answer that wasn't there.

Getting up from his chair and setting his coffee aside, he went over to Carol, standing right behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. Moving closer to her, he whispered softly, his warm breath tickling her neck, "She's gotta be able to protect herself when we are gone, Carol. You know how it is out here now. We've taught her...now it's time to see if she can."

Taking in a shaky breath, Carol wiped at the tears that were now trailing down her face, "I remember the day we lost her out on the highway. I was so scared I'd never see her again. She didn't know how to fight...she had no weapons to protect herself. And you found her...brought her back to me. You taught use both to fight...to shoot...how to use knives...how to survive."

Turning around and looking up at him, she adverted her eyes for a second and then looked back at him, "Make sure you bring her back to me again, Daryl."

Nodding his head silently, he reached out for her, his hand going to her upper arm and pulling her to him gently. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he hesitantly let his own arm's go around her, not use to hugging anyone. Lowering his head slightly, he breathed out, "She's got nine lives just like her momma...she'll be back."

Standing up from his chair atop the storage unit, Bob narrowed his eyes, seeing light's in the distance. Watching them for a few seconds, he whistled down towards Daryl and Carol. "Got company coming up the road."

Letting go of her, Daryl began to move, Carol following right behind him. Going to their unit, he snatched up his crossbow from the corner, "Stay here with the kids." Leaving back out, he hit the door to the one Merle and the other kids were in, "Merle...c'mon!"

Tyreese and Bob stood at the very end of the building, their rifles at the ready. Merle emerged with his rifle and he and Daryl ran towards the gates getting the attention of Glenn and Maggie. Daryl and Merle reached the gate first, both taking up positions on either side, ready to depend themselves if needed. Once Maggie and Glenn reached them, they took up positions to the left of Daryl along the fence line.

Narrowing his eyes as the headlight's got closer, Tyreese called down to them, "Look's like a bus or maybe a truck...hard to tell."

"Ty, take cover up there!" Daryl yelled out and then his jaw twitched, his heart hammering in his chest. If anything, they were as ready as they could be. When the headlight's illuminated the road and the vehicle's breaks squealed some indicating it was slowing, Daryl's finger rested over the trigger of his rifle.

The bus pulled up, everyone tense and ready for whoever might emerge. The headlight's shined brightly, obstructing their view of who might be inside. The sound of the large vehicle being put into park and the pressure of the air-breaks being released caused them all to tense up more.

Stepping out from the vehicle, he raised his hands and walked forward slowly, squinting to see the figures he'd seen as they pulled up. Swallowing, he had to find out...to make sure.

Daryl had his sights on the figure as it came into view, "That's far enough!"

A small smile formed on his lips, but he kept his hands up, "Hope you ain't plannin' on shooting an old man, Daryl."

The familiar voice rang out from the brightness that engulfed them and Daryl seemed to relax slightly. Lifting his head some, he narrowed his eyes, "Hershel?"

"Daddy?" Maggie called out, moving from her spot at the fence to where she could see better.

Stepping closer, Hershel smiled more as he limped forward to the gate, "Wasn't sure if we'd find y'all."

Lowering his gun, Daryl smirked, moving to the chain and pulling out the key to the lock. The others came forward as he pushed the gate open, Maggie the first out and into the arms of her father. Shaking his head, Daryl came over to them. Hershel extended his hand out to him as his other stayed around Maggie. Shaking it firmly, Daryl nodded, "Didn't think we'd be seein' ya so soon."

Glancing back at the bus, Hershel sighed, releasing Maggie, "I didn't either. Truth is...we had no other place to go. Two days after we left Rick and Beth left...didn't come back."

"What?" Maggie's brow furrowed as Glenn came to her side, his arm going around her. "Where did they go, daddy?"

Shrugging, Hershel looked at them and then to Daryl, "Haven't a clue. Took their gear during the night and left. We waited two more days incase they came back, but we were attacked by a herd. I got Carl, Judith, Lenny, and Freda onto the bus. The others didn't make it...there was just too many of them."

"Glenn, get Carol...tell her to get some food going for them and then get Chad and Gary to clean out two more units for them," Daryl instructed. Focusing back on Hershel, he clapped the man on the shoulder, "I'll move the bus in...Maggie will take ya to Carol and get y'all somethin' to eat."

Standing straight, Hershel addressed him, "Carl isn't takin' any of this well at all. He was adamant about getting here as fast as we could. He's gotten cold again, Daryl. Threatened Lenny when we stopped a few days ago to rest."

Daryl could understand, he had been abandoned by his dad and brother too many times to count throughout his life. He knew the coldness, the darkness all too well. Nodding, Daryl pursed his lips and then handed his rifle to Merle, "I'll talk ta him."

Maggie began to lead her father into the facility and Merle stood next to Daryl,his voice staying low, "Look's like Officer Friendly strikes again, 'lil brother. First his group members...now his own damn flesh and blood."

Daryl's blood boiled but he held his temper in check for now. Merle was right though, Rick's track record with leaving people behind had grown longer now. Daryl had seen how much Rick had changed since the quarry. The man had became lost in his own mind since Lori's death, loosing touch with reality and living in his own little world. Gone was the once confident sheriff, now replaced by only a shell of the man remaining.

Daryl moved from his brothers side, stepping around and then into the bus. He looked at the few that remained, his eyes falling on Carl and Judith last. Giving the boy a nod as their eyes met, Daryl then slipped behind the steering wheel and put the bus in gear. He would give the boy the night and following day to rest, but when he returned from the scouting trip, they would be sitting down and having a man to man conversation.

* * *

_**Review me please! Need my wonderful cookies y'all leave me! ;0)**_

_**ALSO...don't forget, we have "Open Chat" tonight over at the Fans Of CARYL website... www dot fansofcaryl dot com ! Hope to see y'all there!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I want to take a moment and thank each and everyone one of you for the WONDERFUL and INSPIRING reviews you have been giving this story. I'm so surprised at how it is coming out and even more surprised at the positive response to this story. As I mentioned before, I dreamed this all one night...don't know why, but I'm glad I decided to write it down and make it into this fanfic to share with all of you. THANK YOU EVERYONE...your kind, encouraging words have kept me wanting to write for you all!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Carol had woke up early with Daryl and had seen him, Sophia and Bob off. She was still worried about Sophia going out without her and had even asked Daryl before they left to leave her there and take her once she got more training. Sophia though had countered, telling her mother that it was something she wanted to do and that she needed to do. Her daughter had grown up so much since that day on the highway and some days Carol barely recognized the girl before her. Sophia was becoming her own woman, more independent than what Carol had been at her age, but just as determined.

Starting breakfast for the group, she saw Carl as he emerged from the unit he shared with Hershel and Judith. Giving the boy a warm smile, Carol motioned him over, getting him a bowl of the warm oatmeal and adding some cut up canned peaches to it to add some flavor. Handing it to him, she tilted her head as she looked down at him, "Judith still asleep?"

Nodding silently, Carl took a seat in one of the chairs they had outside and pushed around the oatmeal with his spoon. He had barely talked since they had figured out Rick and Beth were not coming back and what little he did say was usually cold or heartless. Finally taking a small bite of the food, he kept his eyes down, hiding his emotions that stirred there.

Licking her lips, Carol got herself a bowl and sat down with him, eating a few bites before looking around as the morning sun moved up in the sky more, "I'm glad y'all were able to find us. I missed you and Judith...and the others."

When he didn't respond, Carol looked over at him and then back to her food as she got more on her spoon, "I'm not going to force you to talk to me, Carl. But...if you want to talk, I'll listen...but only when you are ready." Taking another bite, she leaned back in her chair and smiled some, "When Judith wakes up, bring her out here and I'll make her up a bowl. She's can eat some of this with us...I think I still have some honey we can put in her's for her."

"I should have left him there," Carl said, his voice firm but soft.

Carol noticed he still hadn't looked up from his food and swallowed down what she had put in her mouth, "He's your father..."

"No...not anymore. I don't have a father anymore," Carl said, his tone ice cold as his eyes came up and met her's.

Carol didn't like what she was seeing, Carl was turning into a person she didn't recognize or know. Licking her lips, she raised her brow and nodded, "I'm not going to say you're wrong, Carl...because I don't know how it feels to have a parent leave like that. My parents died a long time ago, not long after I had married. But no matter what, Rick and Lori are your parents...whether they are here or not, that will never change." Choosing her words carefully, Carol took in a deep breath, releasing it as she spoke, "I don't know why Rick and Beth left, but you still have family here that cares and loves you Carl. Me, Daryl, Sophia, Hershel...even Merle. All of us are family here and you and Judith are part of our family. We're not going to leave either of you behind."

Starring at the ground, Carl held his bowl tight in his hands, "Him and Beth...they were sleeping together. Even at the prison. Late at night she'd sneak into his cell and then go back to her's before everyone woke up." Looking up at Carol, his eyes narrowed, "She was old enough to be my sister...and he chose her over us."

"He did and that was wrong in my opinion...but you have to be the man of your family now. You have Judith to watch out for...make sure she grows up to be a woman. Teach her how to survive, how to hunt, how to live...but also you need to make sure she knows who her parents were. Whether you like your dad or not, she still needs to know who he was...even if it was before all this. You got to see him then, you knew who he was before the world changed...you need to give give her that information and let her do with it as she pleases." Getting up and moving to the chair next to his, Carol leaned onto her knees and turned her head, looking at him, "You're not like him, Carl...don't loose yourself to this like he did with your mom."

Carl's eyes stayed on her as he listened. Carol had always been like a second mom to him and on several occasions after Lori's death he had gone to her to talk. She understood him, but she also didn't judge him or show him pity. Lowering his eyes slightly, he then looked back up into hers, "Can you help me? With Judith I mean?"

Giving him a warm smile, Carol reached over, patting his forearm, "Of course...you don't have to ask. And like I said earlier...I'm here when you want to talk." Standing up, she looked down at him as he looked back up at her, "You've still got your family here, sweetie...you're not alone and neither is Judith."

When she went to walk away, Carl stood up and reached for her arm. When she turned back to him, he set his bowl onto his chair and then gave her a hug, something he hadn't done with her in a long time. "Thank you, Carol."

Smiling, Carol hugged him back, her hand resting on the back of his head, "You're welcome." When he pulled back, she smiled again and let him go, "Finish your breakfast. We still need to finish going through these units and pulling out what we can use and you can help."

"But Judith..."

"Judith will be with us. She can serenade us with her babbling," Carol smirked and then gave him a wink before walking away and getting more bowls ready for the others.

* * *

Pulling the truck around the the vehicles in the road slowly, the trio looked around the new area they were now in. It had taken them almost two hours to reach the first location only to find it wouldn't work for them. It had been built up with housing subdivision's and a highway running through it. Having turned back and headed to the next one place Bob had indicated on the map, it took another forty five minutes before reaching the bridge crossing over the Ace Basin and taking them into Ashepoo, South Carolina. The area was mostly like Bob said, swamps with farmland here and there, not a town really, more of an old spread out farming community in the middle of nowhere.

They drove through the area, checking it out and finding it more fitting for them then the other area Bob had taken them to first. Spending another hour checking it out, Daryl finally pulled off the road in front of an old farm. Tall pecan trees lined the road leading up to three houses, the main house being two stories, another single story one behind it and the last a single story as well to the right of the main house. Two large barns and a garage set off to the side along with a tractor shed which housed three large green tractors once used for crops. There were also two grain silo's next to the tractor shed with several tractor attachments sitting on the ground beside them.

A small herd of eight deer stood off near the woods in the west back side corner along the woods and Daryl couldn't help the smirk that formed. They would have to secure a fence or wall around the property and build a tower for a lookout, but that was something that wouldn't be all that hard to do. With enough land near the houses to plant crops and woods around as well, it was looking more and more like something they could work with.

Looking over at Sophia and Bob, Daryl smirked, "What do y'all think?"

Sophia looked around and then behind them back down the road. She hadn't spotted any walkers in awhile and none since they had crossed over the bridge. It was as if they were the only one's there, living or dead. Looking back, Sophia nodded, "I might work."

"Think we need to check it out...if the maps right...there is a river heading out into the ocean that runs behind the property," Bob said, pointing it out on the map for Daryl.

Checking it, Daryl looked back up, his eyes narrowing, "Wouldn't have ta build to much of a wall or fence then. Box us in with the river behind us. Could work. Need ta find out if there's any fresh water near here though. Can't be drinkin' brackish or fuckin' salt water."

"Most places out here used well water. If we could get an old pump and rig it up...it could work," Bob suggested.

Daryl grunted in agreement and then started the truck back up. Pulling into the drive and heading up to the houses, he kept alert for any type of danger. Stopping the truck in front of the main house, he peered out the window at the large house. His eyes went from window to window for any signs of movement, but found none. "Get ya 'selves ready. Sophia, want you between me and Bob. Stick close and keep ya knife out and handy."

Pulling the blade from it's sheath on her hip, Sophia looked up at him, giving him a smirk, "I remember, Daryl. Just like ya taught me...I'm ready."

Seeing Bob had his gun out and ready, Daryl opened his door, getting out and pulling his crossbow from the bed. Sophia slid out behind him, closing the door back softly. Her eyes searched the area like he'd taught her back at the prison and farm. She had been a fast learner and Daryl was ready to see what she could do. If she was like her momma, she would be able to handle herself with the best of them.

Daryl led them up onto the wrap around porch that had three rocking chairs on each side of the door and a swing at each end where it wrapped around. Opening the old screen door slowly and as quietly as he could, Daryl then tried the doorknob but found it locked. Trying to peer in, he couldn't see anything because of the curtain over the door's small window. Closing the screen door back he moved to one of the front windows, looking in. The room looked to be a living room of sorts, the furniture looking like something out of a old southern plantation home with it's floral prints and deep rich stained wood. Dust covered almost everything in sight and cobwebs hung in the corners of doorways and lamps.

Stepping back, Daryl looked back at Sophia and Bob, "Don't think anyone's been here since the shit started. Gonna do like we do on runs. Sophia...stand back with Bob. If'n there's anything in there, this is gonna draw them out." Going back to the door, Daryl swung open the screen and then looked back, seeing both of them take up positions at the bottom of the steps. Giving them a nod, he turned back and began pounding his fist on the door to draw any walkers that might be inside out of hiding.

They waited for almost ten minutes before Daryl looked back through the window again but still didn't see anything moving inside. Strolling back to the door, he pulled out his knife and stuck it in at the doorknob, prying it open. When the door gave and opened, he lifted his knife, ready for anything that might be on the other side.

Stale, musty air met them as dust filtered up around the door from the floor. Sheathing his knife, Daryl brought his crossbow around, ready to take out any target posing a threat to them. The three went in, checking each room downstairs and finding them clear. Daryl went to the staircase, looking up to the other floor. Taking each step slowly, he listened for any movement or moans. They reached the top floor and Bob broke off from them taking one of the rooms while Daryl and Sophia took another.

Once the four bedrooms and both bathrooms were cleared, they headed back downstairs. Daryl led them into the kitchen and opened the cabinets, finding them stocked with canned goods. Smirking, he shook his head, "Guess they left out thinkin' they'd be back. Don't look like they took shit with 'em."

Pulling a can of ravioli from one of the cabinets, Sophia set it on the counter and went in search of a can opener. Finding one, she opened it and then picked out one of the pasta treats, savoring the taste of it when she popped it in her mouth. Greasy sauce covered her lips and she chuckled, "I so missed these."

Smiling more, Daryl shook his head, opening the pantry door and turning on his flashlight. Seeing more canned goods, both store bought and home canned ones along with bags of dried beans, rice, flour, sugar, and other dry goods, he closed the door back, "Got enough food in there to last a few weeks...maybe longer."

Opening another door in the opposite corner of the room, Bob looked in the dark space and turned on his own flashlight. Stairs led down and he looked over at Daryl, "Found somethin'. We ain't checked down their yet...might be another pantry or basement."

"Stay here," Daryl told Sophia as she continued to eat out of the can she opened. Walking over to the door Bob was at and shining his light down the stairs, he lifted his bow and began to go down. The old wood of the steps creaked under his weight as he made his way down. Several times Daryl stopped to listen but heard nothing but their own breathing. Making it down, he shined his light around the space. A washer and dryer set in one corner of the basement along with a laundry table with washing soaps and fabric softeners. A rope went across for the old owners to hang laundry to dry if need be. In another corner sat a table with a small flatscreen TV and radio on it.

Daryl walked around looking and finding another small room with built in shelves on the three of the walls and a stand alone shelf in the middle of the room. On them was more canned goods, boxed meals, bags of cereal, pastas, just about anything they could think of. Whoever had lived that had stocked piled food and they had been fortunate to hit the jackpot in finding it for themselves.

Closing the door back, he motioned to Bob, "Best head back up with Sophia."

Both men went back up to the main floor to find the girl sitting at the breakfast bar still eating on the can of ravioli she'd found and looking through a magazine. Coming to her side, Daryl nudged her and picked one out the can for himself, "Need ta check the other two houses. You can look at that later."

The second house was like the main house, empty of walkers but filled with more food and other supplies. Bob had said to him it looked they were hording food being two of the three bedroom were filled floor to ceiling just about with boxes of more canned food, toilet paper, cleaning supplies and winter clothes.

When they got the third house cleared, the three stood outside in the shade of one of the pecan trees. Sophia had began picking up the nuts that laid on the ground and putting them into a bag she had in her backpack. Daryl and Bob smoked as they watched her for a few minutes before Daryl finally spoke up, "One of us needs ta stay here, make sure it stays secure."

Bob smiled and nodded, leaning against the tree truck he was standing next to, "I guess I'm that person. How long you think it'll be before you can get the group here?"

Squinting his eyes, Daryl looked out towards the woods, wanting to go hunt, but knowing he couldn't just yet, "Get back tonight...can get everything loaded up and head back here tomorrow with the group. Go back later for what we can't carry with us."

"Sounds like a plan," Bob said and then took a drag off his cigarette. Taking in a deep breath, he sighed, "Didn't see any temptations in any of the houses...guess you don't have to worry about me too much. That's a good thing."

Cutting his eyes to the man, Daryl was still pissed about the run to the collage. Eyeing him for a moment, Daryl finally looked away, "Reckon I won't have ta beat your ass then...yet." Looking up at the sky, Daryl whistled to Sophia to get her attention, "Get ya shit ready. Gonna head back."

The three started for the main house again and Daryl pulled out an extra clip of ammo, handing it to Bob, "Shit hits the fan, get ta that shed and get up in the loft. Don't fire unless ya have to though. Don't need a herd of geeks fuckin' this place up for us."

"I'll go through the houses and see what medical supplies I can find. Get them all together and set up a place for them." Going back inside, Bob took off his backpack, setting it on the counter. Handing Daryl the map he had marked, he slipped his hands into his pockets, "Y'all be careful going back."

Daryl nodded, grabbing some of the canned food and shoving it in his backpack, "Yeah...you stay safe too." Closing his pack back up, he slipped it over his shoulder, and gave him a nod. "SOPHIA! Let's go!"

Sophia came running back into the kitchen, her backpack filled. Smiling, she looked up at Daryl, "So we're gonna bring the others, right?"

"Yeah, kid. Look's like it. Best be gettin' back. Don't need your mom filling my ass with buckshot for not havin' us back before dark," he said with a slight smirk.

Sophia said her goodbye's to Bob and she and Daryl left out and got back into the truck. They started back down the road and she couldn't help the smile on her face. They had found what could become a safe home for them all. One they could live in together and flourish.

* * *

_**Reviews are my cookies...feed me!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I want to take a moment and thank each and everyone one of you for the WONDERFUL and INSPIRING reviews you have been giving this story. I'm so surprised at how it is coming out and even more surprised at the positive response to this story. As I mentioned before, I dreamed this all one night...don't know why, but I'm glad I decided to write it down and make it into this fanfic to share with all of you. THANK YOU EVERYONE...your kind, encouraging words have kept me wanting to write for you all!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

It was late afternoon when Daryl pulled the truck back into the storage facility and a small crowd of them came out to greet them. They had encountered a herd of almost fifty walkers on the way back and had to backtrack and then find a way around them. Daryl wasn't taking any chances with it just being him and Sophia. For the most part, the trip had went smoothly, they had found a place they could make into their own. As the truck came to a stop, he smirked as Carol went right to the passenger door, Dakota in her arms. As soon as Sophia stepped out, Carol pulled her to her with one arm while holding the baby in the other.

Getting out and getting bombarded with questions from everyone, he pulled a smoke from his pack and lit it. Leaning on the hood, he spoke up, trying to answer their questions, "Found a place...'bout an hour and a half from here. Got three houses on the property...garage, barns, usta be some type of farm. Place is fuckin' packed with food. Look's safe, but we're gonna have ta build up some walls."

"And Bob? Where is he?" Maggie asked, wondering if they had lost another member.

"Left him there ta watch the place. Need y'all ta get what ya can packed up. We'll head out in the mornin'. What we can't take some of us will come back for." Daryl stood back up, holding his cigarette between his lips, "Place looked safe...hardly any walkers. It backs up ta a river so we'll be able ta box ourselves in. Make it better then the prison ever was."

Pulling out the bag of pecan's, Sophia smiled, as she opened it, revealing the nuts, "And it's got a lot of pecan tree's too...and we saw deer."

"Did you see any people on the way?" Hershel asked, his arm resting around Maggie's shoulder.

Shaking his head, Daryl raised his brow, "Nah. Ain't really a town there though...but there are a few close by. Seemed like the walkers have moved on from there."

"Can't use chain link for fencing. We all seen that at the prison. Gonna need to find something else," Michonne added, standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

Pursing his lips as he thought a moment, Merle sighed, "Could do like we did in Woodbury...use semi's and flat bed trailers to make walls. Just have ta find some...shouldn't be too hard. Would keep the biters out and give us protection against anyone that comes lookin' for trouble too."

"We'll talk more about it once we get there. In the meantime...let's get all our shit loaded up. Want to leave out of here at first light in the mornin'," Daryl said, glanceing around at everyone. To his surprise, no one opposed the idea and most smiled and hurried off to get their meager possessions packed and ready to go. Merle hung back with Carol and Hershel and he pulled the cigarette from his lips, "Anything happen while we was gone?"

"No, it was pretty quiet here," Carol said, adjusting Dakota in her arms. "We got some more of the units cleaned out...but we're not going to be able to finish it tonight."

Daryl nodded and sighed, "We can send a group to finish once we get settled in. From the look's of the place though, ain't too much we gonna need."

Merle pulled out his own pack, fishing one out, "Got us another movin' truck, bro. Got lucky...it was all filled up on gas. Got some more formula...diapers...even hit up a hardware store before some biters came down on us. Town ain't hardly been touched from what we saw. Look's more like it was just looted the first few days."

"Merle said there were more trucks too...might be worth a group going to get a couple before we leave out," Hershel said. Slipping his hands in his pockets, he raised a brow, "We still got a few hours of light left, have a group of three or four go get a couple, load up what they can in town and get back here. We low on medicines and bandages. Gonna need them unless we want to get caught with our pants down again like at the prison."

Daryl nodded and looked over at his brother, "Ya up for another run?"

"Yeah. I'll take 'Chonne, Short-round, Gary and Chad. They can get in and out fast. Make me out a list, doc...we'll try ta get what ya need," Merle said and then walked off to go get his group ready.

Hershel excused himself, leaving Daryl and Carol standing there by themselves. Putting out his cigarette, he then held out his hands to take Dakota from her, "Get the girl's ta help ya get our things together."

Carol handed the baby over, smiling as the baby seemed to perk up around Daryl, "I think someone missed you today."

"That right?" Looking at the baby, he smirked, "Ya missed me, huh, kid?"

Tilting her head, Carol then added, "I missed you too."

Lifting his eyes to her, he nodded for her to walk with him. Slowly, they headed back, "How's Carl holdin' up?"

Folding her arms over her chest, Carol looked around and sighed, "He's still pretty upset at Rick. Can't say I blame him though. Rick abandoned him and Judith and for what? To run off with Beth? I did tell him though that he's still part of our family...that we won't leave them."

Letting Dakota hold onto his finger, Daryl remembered back to his childhood and all he had gone through. He had lost his mother at an early age, his brother had left to join the army leaving him to deal with their father. He had been abused both physically and mentally by the man when he was at home, and then left to fin for himself when he was off drinking or shacking up with a barfly he'd pick up. In a lot of ways, Daryl's own father had abandoned his family and that had been something that Daryl had never forgiven the man for.

Coming to the door to the unit they shared, he looked at Carol again, "Where's he at?"

Shielding her eyes from the afternoon sun, Carol then pointed with her other hand to one of the buildings, "He was down there going though one of the ones we opened earlier. He might still be there. It's towards the end."

Keeping Dakota with him, he nodded, "I'll keep 'lil man here with me for awhile...gonna go talk to Carl though."

Giving him a warm smile, Carol raised her brow, "I'll get us some dinner going."

Nodding, Daryl headed towards the area that Carol had pointed out. Adjusting Dakota in his arms, he smiled as he sat the baby up some against his chest, letting him look around as they walked and whispered to him, "Gonna go talk ta ya Uncle Carl. Need ta cheer his ass up some. Ya with me on this, kid?"

When Dakota shoved his own fist into his mouth, gumming it and drool leaking out the corners and down onto Daryl's hand, he chuckled, "Hope that's a yes, 'lil man."

Rounding the corner, Daryl saw the door's opened to the units of the building they had been working on. As he passed, he glanced in each one and saw in front of some piles of useful items to be loaded up. When he reached the one Carl was in, he found the teen sitting on an overturned bucket with a photo album opened and resting on his knees. He watched him for a little bit, taking notice of how Carl hadn't even acknowledged he was even there.

Having recognized Daryl's footstep's, Carl kept his eyes on the photo album, turning the pages and looking at the picture's of the happy family it had once belonged to. He envied the people, having had a such a happy looking family at one time. It was something he could barely even remember himself having now. It had been too long for him. Too long since the day's when he could run around and play with his friends, complain about doing homework, or even go on a family outing. He remembered the fight's his parents had that would sometimes wake him late at night, the little league games that only his mom had been at, going to bed at night without being able to see his dad and waking up to him gone again without even letting him know he had been there.

All the things that hurt was what Carl could distinctly remember. It was what was now going through his teenage mind. He didn't know why Rick had awoken from the coma, why he had found him and his mother at the quarry camp, or why he father had lived while his mother had to parish. But it was the anger that now fueled the boy, anger for his father abandoning him and his sister, anger for his mom for not fighting harder to stay with them, anger at himself for not doing more.

His eyes settled on a photo of a young boy and what looked like his parents, all three of them smiling and looking happy. His narrowed eyes raked over the photo, remembering having similar ones in the album his mom had tried to keep with him, just like the one he still carried for Judith. Swallowing, he finally broke the silence, "There will never be such a thing as happy ever after again will there?"

Daryl starred at the boys back for a few seconds before nodding and then looking around some, sighing, "Not sure there ever was such a thing. Least none I ever saw." Closing the distance and looking over the boys shoulder at the album, Daryl then turned his body, leaning against the inside wall of the unit but keep Dakota in front of him, "Never believed in that shit."

"I usta...not anymore." Carl closed the book and threw it onto the pile of boxes it had came from and stood back up to start his search of the unit again. Opening another, he saw it was books and sighed, his hands resting on the edges, "I won't ever see him again, will I?"

Daryl released a breath, looking down at Dakota as he played with his own hands, "Not sure. Ya might...hard ta say. Ya dad though, he'll always be that, no matter what. Same as my old man. Same as Sophia's." Using his foot, he moved the bucket some and sat down, leaning back against the wall, "He lost his way, Carl. A lot of people have. Ain't anything ya did though...just how this world work's now I guess."

"I hate him. I don't ever want to see him again," Carl stated as he moved the box out of the unit and set it aside for them to take with them. Going back in, he huffed, "He should have never found us."

Hating to hear Carl talking as he was, Daryl watched him a few minutes as he gathered his own thoughts. Repositioning Dakota so the baby would be more comfortable, Daryl then looked back at the teen, "Ya dad fought ta keep you and your sister alive...to keep us all alive. Can't fault him for that. Yeah, he made some bad calls...shit, I've made some too. Carol, Hershel, Glenn...even you, we all have. Just shit that happens."

Daryl looked back down at Dakota, remembering his own father when he was Carl's age, "My old man...hell, he was a mean son of a bitch. Loved his whiskey. After my mom died, he lived off the bottle...wasn't a time when he wasn't drunk 'cept maybe when he woke up in jail or after being passed out for a day or two. Merle had gone off and joined the army not too long after our mom died, he couldn't take being around the old man anymore, so he left, got away. Pissed him off big time for Merle goin' like he did. He come back in from drinkin' and start goin' off...throwin' shit..."

Carl stopped what he was doing and turned around, giving Daryl his full attention as he listened to him. It was rare that Daryl offered up anything about himself, but when he did, Carl always seemed to be right there to hear and would focus on what the man was saying.

Daryl adjusted himself on the bucket, stretching out his legs in front of him and resting his feet on top of an old end table. Dakota leaned back against him, a small yawn coming from the baby and his eyes getting that tired look to them. "There was plenty of times though he would come after me. Beat my ass for no reason. Fucker liked his belt...thought it was part of his arm or some shit I guess." Gazing off across the room, Daryl sighed, "Beat me bad a quiet a few times."

Carl slowly lowered his eyes at hearing about how Daryl's dad had been. Granted he had had his butt reddened a few times, but it had been because he had gotten into trouble for something and it hadn't been out of anger or because his parents were drunk. Lifting his eyes back to the man, he asked, "Is that how you got those scars?"

When Daryl looked over at him, Carl could see Daryl was somewhat surprised he knew about them. Shrugging, he looked down at his hands, "Heard dad telling mom at the farm that you had them...when you had gotten hurt lookin' for Sophia. Said you had to be a tough man to have them."

Having not talked to anyone about his scars except Carol, Daryl adverted his eyes back to Dakota, "Yeah...the old man gave them ta me. Was part of the reason I toughened up I guess. But I knew I'd never be like him. Didn't want ta be. Still don't." Looking back over at Carl he shrugged, "Wasn't like you're dad though. Rick...he tried ta do right by you and your mom. Tried keepin' ya both safe. Hell, kid...ya might not think so, but it's true. You're dad...he cared 'bout you and asskicker...probably still does, he just might not know it. And if he does, we don't know his reason why he left."

Frowning, Carl looked back down, "I don't have a dad no more, Daryl. I don't care if he does come back...he still won't be a dad to me no more, or to Judith. I'm her family now." Tilting his head, he looked back over at him through his bangs, "I'll take care of us."

Daryl could understand the boys reasoning but still added, "You do that...just know ya still got family though. Me, Carol, Hershel...all of us, we're ya family too. Can't do nothin' alone anymore, none of us can. We got your back."

Thinking about what he said, Carl's eyes settled on Dakota who was now sleeping up against Daryl's chest. Carl knew he couldn't raise Judith by himself and that he would need help with her and he sighed, lifting his line of sight back up to Daryl, "Can I ask you something?"

Nodding his head, Daryl lifted his chin slightly, "Shoot."

Licking his lips, Carl wasn't sure how to ask what he wanted to, but tried anyways, "Judith...if, if something were to happen to me..." Taking in a deep breath, Carl shifted from one foot to the other and looked away, "If I was to get bit or something...would you and Carol...would y'all take care of her?"

Lowering his feet back to the floor and adjusting Dakota in his arms, Daryl then stood up and looked down at the boy, "Ain't gotta ask that. You're part of our family...both of ya. We take care of our own. Just like we'll take care of you too."

Carl nodded and then looked around the unit, not seeing much else to go through. Following Daryl back out, they began to walk back towards the front where the others were, "Daryl...thanks."

Giving Carl a smirk, he nodded once, "No worries, kid."

* * *

**_There you go! Hope you liked this chapter of our story. The next one with have more CARYL in it I promise!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**I want to take a moment and thank Maggie and Merle for your encouraging words and encouragement with this story. Y'all keep me laughing even when people try to bring me down with shitty pm's and all about this story. Thank you both!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

It was almost mid morning before the convoy of cars and trucks pulled onto the long dirt drive leading up to their new home. Having spent almost two hours driving, they had finally reached the old farm and most of them were more then happy to see the place. Daryl lead the bunch on his motorcycle up the dusty road lines with pecan trees with Carol following behind him in the truck with the kids and then the others in various vehicles. Merle had taken up drag, watching out for there asses from the rear and driving the largest of the moving trucks they had found.

Bob came out the main house and stood on the front porch watching as the vehicles began to park. Leaning on one of the rails, he smirked as Daryl got off his bike and looked over towards a large steel barbeque grill that was smoking. Pushing off the rail and going down the steps, Bob raised his brow, "You ain't the only one that has hunted before, Dixon. Got us a deer for dinner tonight. Got the grill there heating up...there's also a smoker around back too that I found in the garage."

Nodding his approval, Daryl then narrowed his eyes, "Any trouble last night?"

Shaking his head, Bob watched the others get out of the vehicles, "None. Was quiet. Haven't even seen any walkers this morning." Glancing back at the house, he cleared his throat and looked back as Carol and a few others gathered around them, "Found a meat grinder in the kitchen...thought we might be able to use it to grind up some of the venison. There is also a well out next to the metal barn as well...got a pump and all. Already got some water collected."

Frowning, Glenn and Maggie glanced at each other before Glenn spoke up, "Did you check the well itself?"

Shaking his head, Bob's smile remain, "Water looked clear when I pumped it...smelled okay. Figured we could boil it just in case..."

"No. There's a actual well somewhere on the property...we need to find it and make sure a walker didn't fall down into it like back at the farm. If one did we can't drink the water," Glenn stated, looking around at the others, most of the original group nodding in agreement.

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, Daryl looked out towards the barn Bob was talking about, "Glenn, why don't you take a few out and see if ya can find it." Looking back, he nodded and added, "See what else ya might be able to find. The rest of us will get everything inside and get rooms in order."

"Sounds good," Glenn said, his sights then going to Maggie before they pointed to Gary and Tyreese to follow them.

"How many rooms are there?" Carol asked, looking up at the main house.

"Between the three...ten bedrooms. But there is a study here in the main house we can convert if need be and an attic," Daryl said. Narrowing his brow, he sighed, "Gonna have to clean out a few rooms in the other houses though. They're filled with food and other shit we can use."

Nodding, Carol thought about it for a moment, "We can put Sophia, Lizzie, Mika and Judith together...Carl and Luke...Hershel and Bob...Merle and Chad...Gary and Tyreese...Sasha and Michonne...Lenny and Robyn...Maggie and Glenn..."

Holding Dakota, Sophia looked at her mom and Daryl and smirked, "And you, Daryl, and Dakota in a room."

Snickering, Merle grinned and with his good hand, adjusted the waist of his pants, "Boy I'd love to be the fly on that wall..."

"Shut up, Merle..." both Carol and Daryl said in unison causing the others to hide there own laughter.

"What? I'm just saying...you and the mouse...finally be able to bump some uglies, baby bro..."

"Merle, shut your fuckin' mouth!" Daryl shouted at him, his face slightly reddened.

Sighing, Carol turned and breathed out as she began to head back towards there truck, "We need to get these trucks unloaded."

Merle was laughing as Michonne and Sasha pulled away from the group, following Carol. Coming alongside her friend, Michonne cut her eyes over towards where Merle was and then looked back at Carol as she opened the back of the truck, "If you want, I can take him out and bump his ugly face a few times."

Carol tried to hide her smirk, but it was no use. Pulling a box towards her, she whispered, "Don't temp me, Michonne." Picking it up, the two women walked side by side towards the front door of the house as the others disbursed to start unloading. Her eyes met Daryl's as they passed him and she could see the remorse for what his brother had said in his eyes. Giving him a shy smile, she continued on inside so they could get all the needed to be done over with. 

* * *

Checking on Sophia, Judith, Lizzie and Mika, Carol pulled the cover up over the sleeping girls and then eased out the bedroom as quietly as she could. They had spent the day getting settled into their new home and unloading everything they had brought. Carol had been surprised at all the food that was there, most of it dry goods that would last them a long while if rationed properly. They had pulled most of the canned goods though, most out of date over two years and not wanting to risk food poisoning. Those that were still good though had been placed in the kitchen pantry to use first.

One thing that they all had enjoyed though was dinner that night. Carol, Sasha and Robyn had taken some of the venison and ground it up, frying it in a pan on the grill before adding it to the spaghetti sauce they had made up from canned tomatoes, tomato sauce and some dried herbs. They had opened two large boxes of noodles, boiling them while Robyn worked her magic and made them some fresh bread. Everyone had ate there fill, relishing the first real meal they had eaten in ages while chatting, laughing and for the first time in a long while, enjoying themselves.

Carrying the candle she'd brought with her, Carol entered into the room that she and Daryl would be sharing and found him sitting on the bed feeding Dakota his last bottle of the night. Smiling, she went over, setting the candle onto the dresser and then taking a seat beside him on the queen size bed. Running a delicate hand over the baby's head, she whispered, "I think he's about as tuckered out as the rest of us."

"Yeah, look's like it," he said softly, watching as the baby suckled the bottle with his eyes closed, his body completely relaxed as he lay there. Smirking some, he lifted his eyes to her, "See ya made him a bed in that there clothes basket. When we go out tomorrow we'll try to find a crib or somethin' for him and asskicker."

Putting her hand down, Carol looked around the room some and then got up. Going over to her bag, she knelt down and pulled out the shorts and shirt she had been sleeping in. Standing back up, she felt her stomach clench as she turned back, facing Daryl. They had never really been alone together like they were going to be now, much less shared a bed together. Granted they had shared blankets during the winter when they had been on the run after fleeing Hershel's farm, but this would be totally different for both of them. She knew Daryl was sometimes as skittish as a new born foal, his lack of trust with some people and his past making him that way. But she had also noticed it was worse when he was alone with her in certain situations, he would become nervous and almost seemed as if he would bolt at any given second.

At times she had wondered if it was herself doing it to him, making him act that way. Yes, she was forward, sometimes a little too much, but she also had a tendency to make it into a tease with him. Egging him on in hopes for a response, the type of response a woman that is longing for a man wants to hear or feel. Most of the time he told her to stop or just walked away. Those were the times she fought her own inner demons that Ed had planted into her. It was also when his voice would haunt her dreams at night, reminding her of everything he had beaten into her head on more then one occasion.

Taking in a deep breath, she looked down at the clothes in her hand, her voice still staying soft, "I'm going to go change in the bathroom." Taking a step, she stopped herself, needing to get out what was on her mind, "Daryl...if you're not comfortable sharing a room with me, I'll understand. I can sleep downstairs on one of the couches."

Frowning some, Daryl turned on the bed, making sure not to jostle Dakota too much, but so he could see her better, "The hell ya talkin' 'bout, woman?"

Turning back and facing him, she adverted her eyes away from him and shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "I know the sleeping arrangements aren't the best right now...and you're used to sleeping alone..."

Understanding what she was now saying, he chewed on his lip for a few seconds, but kept his eyes on Dakota, "If anyone sleeps on a fuckin' couch it'll be me." Glancing over at her, he sighed and nodded to her, "Go get your shit done and then we'll talk."

Watching as she collected the candle and headed into the master bathroom, he waited until she had closed the door before releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Looking back down at Dakota and seeing his bottle was empty, he moved him to his shoulder, burping him and then laid the baby into the basket Carol had made up for him. Setting him where she would be able to get to him during the night, he then pulled off his boots, setting them aside.

Going over and opening the window, the night breeze was a welcome relief to the stuffy room and Daryl looked out, seeing the porch roof was right there at the window. Smirking, he climbed out, taking a seat and pulling a cigarette from his shirt pocket. Lighting it, it took a nice long drag, letting the smoke linger in his lungs before releasing it into the night air. Thinking about what she had said, Daryl had tossed the idea of sleeping on the couch around in his head earlier in the day. He didn't want her feeling uncomfortable or to think she had to share a bed with him.

But as the day had worn on and things had started to settle down some, he had warmed up to the idea a bit more of sharing a bed with her. He cared for her, that much was true. Hell, he had even kissed her a couple times now. But they had still yet to get over the hump that seemed to be constantly there between them.

Hearing her moving around the room, he peaked his head in the window, seeing her placing her clothes into a neat pile to be washed. Whistling softly to get her attention, he motioned for her to join him outside when she turned. Moving over some, he held his cigarette between his lips as she climbed out the window and gave her his hand to help her out. When she sat down beside him, he pulled his legs up, resting his forearm's on his knees.

"I was wondering where you went," she said, a small smile playing on her lips. Looking up at the clear night sky, she took in a deep breath, her legs stretched out in front of her and leaning back on her hands, "Nice night."

Nodding in agreement, he flicked his ashes to the side away from her, "'Bout earlier..."

"Daryl, it's okay...really..."

Shaking his head, he took another drag and sighed, looking back out over the property, "Nah, it ain't okay. We need ta get this shit out in the open. Tired of skirting around shit and just assumin'." Taking another hit off his cigarette, he then leaned forward more, resting his chin on his arm, "Ain't never shared a bed with anyone...well, 'cept Merle when we was kids. Sure as shit ain't never shared one with a woman...well..." Feeling his cheeks redden, he turned his head, looking towards the barns so she couldn't see his face, "Not ta just sleep, anyways."

Smirking some, Carol remained silent, listening to what the usually quiet hunter had to say. Pulling her legs up some, she wrapped her arms around her knees, her eyes staying on his muscular form. When she thought he had finished, she raised her brow, "Daryl, if it helps, the only others I've shared a bed with have been the girls and well...Ed of course. No one else."

He nodded and took a final drag off his cigarette before flicking down onto the concrete slab of the back patio, "I don't want ya to feel pressured though..."

Moving over closer to him, Carol tilted her head forward to get his attention on her. When he didn't look at her, she reached over, her fingers touching his chin and turning him to look at her, "I trust you, Daryl Dixon. I know you won't do anything to harm me...in or out of bed." Taking in a deep breath, she sighed, licking her lips and picking her words carefully, "We had said at that farm you took me to that we would be a family. Do you still want that?"

Frowning at the question, he turned his head back to her, "Course I do."

Giving him a warm smile now that she had his attention, Carol raised her brow, "I do also. I think it's time for you and me to start working on us some." Leaning to him, her lips pressed against his cheek softly and then she whispered against his skin, "I promise I won't bite...or nibble yet."

Narrowing his eyes as he looked at her out the corner of them, they both then laughed some and he sighed. Reaching for her hand, he held it in his, studying it and how different it was then his. When he looked back at her, he shrugged, "Ain't gonna get pissed if I fuck up are ya?"

Shaking her head, Carol released a breath, "No. We're both learning, Daryl...we've both starting fresh, okay? Everything in the past...yeah, it's there, but, we have to push it aside if we want to move forward. But we can help each other."

Nodding slightly, he looked back out over the dark farm, "I tend ta snore sometimes."

Smirking, Carol chuckled, "I know, but I think I can handle that. You should know, I tend to have very cold feet, even in the summer."

Turning his attention back to her, he smirked, "Yeah, I know. Ya hands are always cold too."

"True," she smiled, their eyes meeting. "So...think we can do this?"

Gazing into her eyes for a little bit, he then nodded and leaned in, his lips brushing against hers in a soft kiss and then whispering, "I want ta try."

"Me too," she replied, leaning back and her lips going back to his. His hand came up to her neck, holding her where she was as his lips moved over hers. When he finally pulled back, he whispered, "Best get inside and get some sleep. Long day tomorrow."

Nodding, Carol watched as he stood back up and then helped her up to her feet. He went through the window first, then helped her back in and closed it behind them. Carol pulled the sheet and bedspread down on the bed and then slipped in getting comfortable. He took off his shirt, hanging it on the headrest incase he needed to get up during the night. She blew out the candle she had placed on the nightstand on her side and pulled the sheet up over herself as he settle down. Both laid on their back, staring up at the dark ceiling above them.

After a few minutes of silence, she turned on her side, facing him and reached for the hand he had resting on his stomach. Interlacing their fingers, she snuggled into her pillow and whispered, "Night, Daryl."

Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, Daryl felt himself starting to relax, his eyes drifting shut, "Night, woman."

* * *

_**Okay...I need cookies, so feed me some reviews!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Here you go folks. This picks up the following morning, there first full day on the farm. I'm also introducing a few new characters as well. I'm mean, what's a ZA without survivor's popping up here and there, LOL. Hope you like!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Pulling his knife from the walker's skull and wiping it on the body's shirt, Carl looked over at Daryl, getting an approving nod. They had been gone from the farm for over an hour, him, Daryl, Michonne and Sophia heading out in the truck in one direction. Maggie, Glenn, Sasha and Tyreese had also gone out but headed in the other direction to scavenge for things they could find as well. The rest of the group had stayed behind to work on securing the farm and looking for a way to start building a wall.

Moving through the dentist office they had gone into, Carl whispered softly, "Don't know why we're lookin' in here. Probably won't find anything we can use."

Daryl smirked at the boy, knowing he had never been on but one run with Rick and really had no idea of what they could find at any given location. Going into one of the rooms, Daryl opened one of the cabinets that was at eye level to reveal boxes of gloves, gauze, syringes, and various other medical items. Motioning for the canvas bag Carl was carrying, he took it from the boy and opened it, "Can find all sorts of shit if ya look."

Glancing over his shoulder at another cabinet, Daryl nodded to it, "Check that one out, will ya?"

Doing as he was told, Carl knelt down, opening it and raised his brow, "Box of toothbrushes, a box of garbage bags...and a huge bottle of Listerine."

Looking over at the boy's find, Daryl nodded, "Cool, put it all inta that box there. We'll take it."

Shaking his head, Carl packed up the box and then stood up, placing it onto the dental chair. Watching as Daryl eyed some of the vile's that were in a drawer set into the cabinet, he asked, "Think Hershel or Bob could use those?"

"Don't know...maybe." Taking out the entire thing, Daryl set it onto the counter, "If not we can toss it later. Never hurts to have it just in case though. 'Sides, if one of use needs a tooth pulled we'll at least have the shit ta do it with."

Carl frowned some at the idea and shook his head. Gathering up the box, he set it outside the room, "Gonna check the next one."

"'Kay...just remember what I said," he replied as he continued to pull other items from the cabinet.

Carl went one to the next room, thankful it had a large window that let the sunlight in. Doing as Daryl had done, he found it had the same as the last room and began to gather up everything. Hearing Daryl out in the hallway, he put what he could in his backpack, filling it quickly. Leaving what he couldn't carry, he went in search of the hunter, "Should have brought more bags."

Opening a closet door, Daryl found a large box with a couple rolls of paper towels and a package of toilet paper and pulled it out, "Use this. The bigger stuff we won't worry 'bout packin'...just put it in the back of the truck."

Once they had everything they could get from the dentist office, Daryl and Carl carried it out and loaded up the truck. They were on there last load when Michonne and Sophia returned, both with smiles. Setting that largest of the boxes in the back, Daryl narrowed his eyes at the two of them, "Why you two lookin' like the cat that ate the fuckin' canary?"

Sophia looked up at the woman, getting a nod and then looked back at Daryl, "Guess what we found?"

Closing up the back of the truck, Daryl pulled out a smoke, "Do I even want ta know?"

Sophia giggled and bounced up and down some, "Yes...we found a thrift store! And get this...they have a couple cribs and highchairs...and loads of clothes!"

Michonne couldn't help but smile more at the girl's enthusiasm and added, "We loaded up one of the cribs already with baby clothes for Judith and Dakota. Got pants in the other. Figured we could take what we can now and come back for more."

Daryl nodded, flicking the ashes to the ground and setting the cigarette back between his lips, "Gonna need them for the winter. Not a bad idea." Seeing another truck, Daryl went over, opening the driver door and pulling the dried up rotted body from inside. The keys were in the ignition and he tried it but the battery was dead.

"Get a battery for this and we can use it," he said as he looked around. Closing the door back, he motioned for them to get in the truck, "Go see if we can find one real quick."

Michonne waited as Carl and Sophia climbed into the back of the cab and then got in the passenger seat. Once Daryl was behind the wheel, they took off down the road, heading a little further towards the town. It really wasn't much, a stretch of highway with a few stores on each side and a old Hardee's restaurant, but there was a Auto Zone and and Napa closer to them. Keeping her eyes peeled for walker's, Michonne spotted a few roaming around the parking lot of the Napa as they pulled in.

Glancing back at the kids, her voice stayed low, but firm, "You two stay here. We shouldn't be but a minute."

Carl and Sophia watched as Daryl and Michonne got out and took care of a the walker's that had been drawn towards the truck. Both put them down with ease, something that one day they would both be able to do without a thought. Until that time though, both teens would continue to learn from the adults and better their own skills. Daryl had to bust out the window on the door for them to get inside and Carl smirked, his eyes watching every move the hunter made. It was rare he was ever allowed out on a run, but he was going to make sure he did everything he could to be allowed out on more.

Once they were inside, Sophia sat back looked around outside her side window. Trash seemed to be everywhere, the long grass and weeds sticking up high and holding most of the trash in place. There really wasn't much to the town and Sophia wondered what it would have been like to live in such a place before the dead rose. A few building's here and there, house that didn't sit on top of one another, yards with so much room for kids to run around in and play. It brought back memories of her own home in Georgia, the small house that rested between two newer one's that made the place look smaller. She barely had a yard to play in, even though she rarely went out unless her father wasn't home. Her room to her at the time seemed big, decorated in soft yellow and floral's. There was a picture of her and Carol on her night stand that she kept there and one of the three of them when she was a baby on her dresser. She couldn't remember when the photo had been taken, but her mom still had that same haunted look in her eyes as she did at the quarry.

Pulling herself from her memories, Sophia sat back up some and turned looking behind them. Seeing a small herd coming towards them from the opposite direction they had come in from, she sucked in a breath, her eyes going wide in fear. Reaching blindly for Carl, her voice came out soft, but high pitched, "Carl!"

Carl turned, seeing the look on her face as she looked out the back window. Following her line of sight, his heart began to race at the sight of the walker's slowly coming towards them. Looking back to the building, he knew he couldn't get them inside without the heard seeing them or even warn Daryl and Michonne. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her down onto the floor board of the back seat, the tight fit uncomfortable. Keeping them down, he whispered, "Need to stay down. Maybe they'll pass."

Sophia pulled her knife, holding it tight in her hand as she looked around the inside of the truck. Carl reached around her, pulling the blanket that had been left in there for Dakota and opened it up. Covering them, he whispered, "Just keep quiet. They'll pass...we'll be okay."

"What about Daryl and Michonne?" Sophia asked, scared that they would be caught by the herd.

"Can't do anything. I'm sure they'll see them," Carl tried to reassure her as he strained his ears to hear any movement outside the vehicle.

Filling a carry basket with flashlight's and some motor oil, Michonne glanced over to where Daryl was and then outside. Seeing the herd coming, she ducked down behind a display, and then peeked around it. Looking back at Daryl, she hissed out, "Daryl...herd!"

Turning, Daryl's eyes widened and he crouched down, hiding himself from sight. Pulling his knife, he slowly made his way over to where Michonne was, "Too many ta take on ourselves." Glancing around the side of the display, he looked towards the truck, not seeing the kids and panic set in. His eyes scanned the area, not seeing any sign of them and he breathed out, "Those two still in the truck?"

"Don't know. Been watching but haven't seen any movement inside. They might have seen that herd and got down in the seats or something," she said, her eyes darting around.

"Fuckin' hope so," Daryl whispered as the herd reached the truck. Tensing up, he looked behind them and saw a way to the back that keep them out of sight. Nudging her arm silently, he nodded his head back for her to follow and he made his way back into the aisles of parts behind the counter. Standing back up, he peered back out. The herd was walking slowly by the truck and front door, none of them alerted to any human presence.

"Gonna have ta wait them out...ain't gonna make it out to the truck with that many," Daryl whispered, keeping his eyes on the door to make sure the walker's didn't find there way inside. Looking back at the truck and still not seeing any sign of Carl or Sophia, Daryl hoped they were safe inside and just hiding, keeping each other safe.

* * *

Merle stood to the side of the flatbed trailer, out of the way, while Chad used one of the moving truck to pull the thing over onto it's side to form a wall of sorts. They had been at it since sun up, devising a plan on how to get a wall up and using what materials they had on hand. They had found three flatbed trailers behind the barn, one of which was partially decorated for a parade, and had dragged them out to the road to be put to use as a wall. Chain had been found in the tractor shed and the small crew Merle had formed worked to get the chained hooked up to the trailer to pull it over onto it's side. Having slashed the tires on one side, it made it a little easier to get the thing turned.

Laughing as the flatbed went on it's side, Merle gave the signal for Chad to stop and walked over to unhook the chain. The others that were helping came back over to get the chain off and start preparing for the next trailer to be moved into place. Taking a good look at the start they had, Merle sucked his teeth, walking the fourteen foot length and making sure the height would be suitable.

Coming over to Merle, Chad pointed to the trailer that was now on it's side, "We might wanna get a couple poles and put in front...at least one on each side. The back will be fine being the axle's will hold it, but this front needs support of some kind."

Considering what the man was saying, Merle nodded, "Might be right. Don't got no poles though."

Shrugging, Chad smirked, "Guess someone best get a log crew goin' then. Cut a few tree's...need ta be at least seven foot...dig down 'bout two...maybe three feet and put them down in the holes. Should work. Hell, if we can get hold of some bags of concrete could put in down in there too. Wouldn't hurt anyways."

"The fuck ya do 'fore things went ta shit?" Merle asked, not really knowing too much about the man.

Raising his brow, Chad laughed and sighed, "I was a tax accountant for a few companies. But...when I wasn't busy with work I was out huntin' or building somethin' in the backyard."

Merle laughed with him and then tried to rock the trailer with his one good hand, "Think two poles will work?"

Nodding, Chad pointed to the next trailer, "Should. Once we get this one in place and after we get as many as we can, we can put a pole where they meet at to keep anything from tryin' to slip in the cracks."

"MERLE!" Bob called out, pointing down the road in the direction they had came in from the day before.

Narrowing his brow, Merle saw a group of seven people walking up the road, five adults and two small children. Pulling his gun from the back of his pants, he kept his voice low, addressing Chad, "Cover me."

Chad pulled his own gun from it's holster and looked towards the others as they did the same. Nodding for them to get back towards the house, he stayed behind and to the left of Merle, raising his gun and keeping it on the man leading the small group. When Bob came to his side, he whispered, "Get ta the house and make sure the women and kids are inside. Stay with 'em."

Bob took off for the house and Chad glanced around, making sure the others were heading the same way. The last thing he wanted was to loose one of there own, but he would do all he could to make sure everyone stayed safe.

When the group was closer, Merle called out to them, "That's far enough there."

Holding up his hands, Wesley looked back at the others, nodding for them to do the same and looked back at the armed men along the road, "Ain't lookin' fo trouble. We's jis' needin' a place fo da night."

The thick southern slang the old man spoke with caused Merle to smirk, but he kept his gun on them, "Just look' for a place ta stay, huh? Where ya from?"

"Around Wadmalaw...bin moobe frum place ta place. Please, kin ya help us?" the old man asked, his voice wheezing and having to lower his hands to help him breath. One of the women came to his side, helping to hold him upright and he looked back at the men, "We's needin' help." The woman at his side whispered to him and the old man smiled, "Dem yent yeddy wuh oonuh say."

Frowning, the woman looked at the two men and spoke up, "He's sick...has asthma bad and we don't have any medicine for him. Please, we just need one night to rest and then we'll leave."

Narrowing his eyes, Merle sucked his teeth and then raised his chin some. Pursing his lips, he glanced back at Chad, "Get the council."

Chad had seen Gary take up a position behind the turned up trailer with his rifle and knew Merle would have cover if anything happened. Leaving the man, he headed for the house as fast as his legs could carry him.

Helping Wesley sit down on the road, the woman then brought out a bottle of water and placed it to the man's lips. Helping him drink it down, she then looked back at the man, "We got separated from our group a couple weeks ago when a bunch of those _things_ came through the community we were staying at. There was about twenty of us then. Haven't seen anyone since."

Keeping his guard up, Merle looked at the others, taking in their tattered appearance. Most were covered in mud and dirt, the two small children, both girls, looking like they had never seen a bath. The other male looked to be maybe twenty or so, and was all but skin and bone. The other two woman not much older then the boy were also skinny and looked like they hadn't eaten in some time.

When Carol, Hershel and Chad came down to the road, Merle filled them in on what he knew about the small group. Keeping his voice at a whisper, as they huddled together, he also kept his eyes on them, "What y'all think? Let 'em stay for the night and send them on their way in the mornin'...or tell 'em ta keep walkin'."

Carol crossed her arm's over her chest, looking over at the small group. They didn't look dangerous to her, but, looks now a days could also be very deceiving. With most of the council out on runs, she sighed, "If we do where will they stay? I don't feel comfortable with them in the houses, and especially not around our kids."

"Could let them stay out in the barn for tonight. We got people on watch at night. If they do try to do anything, we'd know," Hershel offered up softly. When the old man sitting down started coughing and wheezing, Hershel raised a brow, "He don't sound good."

"Girl said he's got asthma and no medicine's," Merle offered up.

Shifting the rifle on his shoulder that he'd brought back with him, Chad looked at the three of them, "None of them look like they've eaten anything in awhile. I don't get a bad vibe from 'em...but Hershel is right. We can put them in the barn. I got watch tonight, so I'll stay close and make sure they don't try anything."

"So?" Merle asked, his eyes going from one to the other around there small circle.

All three agreed to let them stay for the night and Merle broke away from the group. Keeping his gun in hand, he stopped a few feet short of the old man and younger woman, "Gonna let y'all stay the night in the barn. Tellin' ya now though...ya start shit...and we'll end it."

The woman pushed her hair back from her eyes, meeting the man's, "Like Wes said, ain't lookin' for trouble."

Nodding, he watched as she tried to help the man to his feet. Shaking his head, he sighed and tucked his gun into his pants and stepped forward, helping the old man up. Turning up his nose at the stench coming off of him, Merle looked over at Carol, "Better gett'em some water and soap ready."

Carol watched as the two children huddled together, scared looks on there faces. "How old are the children?"

"Seven and eight. There mom was in our group...we don't know where she is now though," the woman said, looking over at them as the man got to his feet. Making sure he wasn't going to fall, she then breathed out, looking back at the man again, "By the way, I'm Azha. That's Wesley, Darrin, Carla and Jo Ann. The two little one's are Carrie and Sara." Adjusting her bag on her shoulder, she breathed out, "Thank you...we really do appreciate the help."

"Just don't make us regret it, girlie," Merle said, standing there watching as they started to follow Carol and Hershel. Chad hung back with Merle and he whispered, "Follow them up, make sure they don't try any shit. Tell the others ta get there asses back so we can finish up. Want ta get as much of this wall done as we can today."

Chad left him standing there, watching as the group headed up the drive. Walking back over towards where the trailers were, he leaned on one, hoping they hadn't made another mistake by letting the small group of scraggly stranger's into there new little safe haven.

* * *

_**Soooo...we have some new characters added now. So y'all know, Wesley is "Geechee" also known as Gullah in the sea islands of South Carolina and Georgia and he does speak the Gullah language. So if you were wondering if I messed up when writing his responses...I didn't, lol. I'm using a Gullah dictionary to help me out to make sure I get it all right...and also getting some very helpful information from my friend, Mrs. Nan...thank you, sweetie!**_

_**Now, review me, LOL!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Carol stood out on the front porch, her arms wrapped around her middle as she starred out towards the main road waiting on Daryl, Sophia, Carl and Michonne to return. They were supposed to have been back in the early afternoon like the other group had been, but they still hadn't come in. Carol's mind wondered, taking her to places that sent a shiver through her. Everyone knew so much could go wrong on even the simplest of runs, they had all seen it happen before. The creaking sound of the screen door opening broke the silence but Carol's line of sight remained on the road.

The heavy boot's Merle wore came to rest next to her and he breathed out, "Might have hunkered down somewhere bein' is gotten so late." Watching the woman for a moment, he slipped his hand into his pocket and leaned his head back some, "He'll take care of your girl. Treats her like she's his own, ya know?"

"I know," Carol said softly. Taking in a shaky breath, she shook her head, "What if they got hurt...or ran into another group. Maybe we should head out and look..."

"We do that then we're likely ta get lost ourselves. If'n they ain't back by sun up...we'll go find 'em," Merle replied and then moved over, taking a seat in one of the rockers. Unbuckling his prosthetic and taking it off, he set it aside and scratched at the skin around his stub, "Hell, for all we know they might have found a jackpot out there and tryin' to haul it all back here themselves."

Carol didn't move, didn't say anything else and Merle remained in the rocking chair he'd taken up residence in. With them in a new area, she understood that there was a chance of them getting lost out there and that they could be perfectly fine. Daryl and Michonne were strong fighters, Carl a crack shot with his gun and Sophia had practiced with her knife over and over. They knew how to take care of themselves, but her heart still ached for their return.

The sun had been down for almost two hours when the road seemed to light up and two set's of headlight's came into view. Carol sucked in a quick breath as they turned up the road and Merle stood up, pulling his gun and walking down the steps. Gary, Tyreese and Sasha who had been outside followed suite, until the vehicles got closer and saw the lead truck was the one they had left out in.

Carol flew down the steps, heading towards the truck. It stopped and the door opened, revealing Sophia who had a huge smile. Carol ran right to Sophia, pulling her daughter to her and wrapping her in her arms. Kissing the top of her head, Carol finally pulled back, her eyes and hands checking her over, "Are you okay?"

Sophia's smile stayed and she nodded, "I'm fine, mom. We just took the wrong road on the way back."

Daryl came around the front of the truck, giving his brother a nod and then looked over at Carol and Sophia. He could see how upset Carol was and raised his brow, "Got turned around. Tried ta get back sooner but we ran into a herd and had ta find a way around."

"We also ran into one this morning too," Sophia said, looking up at her mom. "Daryl and Michonne were getting a battery for the other truck..."

Carol's brow furrowed as she looked at her daughter and then to Daryl, "You left the kids alone?"

"They were in the truck...they were safe. Carl covered them with a blanket. Once the herd passed we left out of there and headed back. Got the other truck and loaded it up," he explained, seeing the fury in her eyes. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he breathed out, "They did what we taught them...walker's didn't even know they were there."

Wrapping her arm around Sophia's shoulder, Carol turned her attention back to her and began to lead her away, "Come on, let's get you fed and cleaned up."

Watching as Carol left with Sophia, Daryl shook his head and then looked over as Carl and Michonne came over to them, "Go on and eat. We'll take care of this shit tomorrow."

Merle smirked, waiting til the others left before he took out a smoke and lit it, blowing the smoke into the night air, "Look's like the mouse's feathers are ruffled, son." Chuckling, he leaned against the truck, "Look's like ya gonna have some sweet talkin' ta do."

Throwing Merle a dirty look, Daryl pulled out one of the bag's that held some of the medicine's they found and then lugged it onto his shoulder, "She'll be fine."

"Got some new people stayin' with us tonight," Merle said as he looked out towards the barn. "One old man...young boy...two kids and three young women. Wondered up the road this mornin'. Let 'em stay out in the barn for the night."

Narrowing his brow, Daryl got his crossbow, "They look like trouble?"

Shaking his head, Merle sighed, "They look like shit. Old man's sick with asthma...Hershel's been lookin' after him. The rest of 'em are walking skeletons. Got separated from there group by a herd."

Frowning some, Daryl adjusted the strap of the bag on his shoulder, "They fit ta be travelin' ya think?"

Taking in a deep breath and blowing it out, Merle stood back up, "The old man won't be I don't think. Hershel said he don't think he's got much longer. The others don't even look like they can carry themselves really."

"What do the others think?"

Raising his brow, Merle shrugged, "Glenn, Carol, Chad, and Hershel all think they should stay."

"What 'bout you?" Daryl asked, valuing his brother's opinion.

"Might not be such a bad idea. They probably won't make it otherwise," he said finally looking at Daryl. Dropping his cigarette to the ground, he ground it out with his boot and began to head towards the house, "If'n we let them stay though, gonna have ta train them ta fight. The one girl...Asia or some shit...she's got fight in her. Be easy to train."

A scream pierced the night causing both men to tense and turn back towards the barn. Merle took off, Daryl dropping the bag his was carrying to the ground and following right on his heels. Chad came out from his perch in the tractor shed, meeting them almost at the open doors to the barn. The three entered the barn, Daryl's crossbow up and ready and leading them as they moved. One of the women came stumbling out of one of the stalls, blood pouring from a bite wound on her neck.

"Shit!" Merle cursed, moving out the way and grabbing for her. Helping her down to the ground, Daryl turned, taking aim inside the stall she'd came out of.

A woman was struggling to hold back a walker that had her pinned in the corner and Daryl handed off the crossbow to Chad. Pulling his knife, he moved in, sinking the blade in and up at the base of the walker's skull, killing it for good. Pulling the walker back a step, he pushed it off the blade, his chest heaving from both running and the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Looking at the woman huddled in the corner, he nodded to her, "You alright? Ya bite?"

Tears ran down Azha's face and she shook her head, unable to answer any other way. Pushing herself off the wall, she moved to the door, looking out and finding Jo Ann laying there with Merle. Going to the woman, she went down to her knees, taking Jo Ann's hand into her. Darin and Sara came out the other stall hesitantly, there eyes wide with fear at the scene before them.

Holding her hand tight, Azha leaned down, whispering to her friend, "You're gonna be okay...just stay with me, okay? We'll get you help..."

Merle ran a hand over his head and sighed lowly, "Can't help her now, girl. Only one thing we can do for her...she's sufferin'."

More tears spilled from Azha's eyes as she looked at Merle and then to the others, "Please...help her!"

Daryl was at a loss for words, knowing what it was like to loose someone you cared about. They had lost so many already and each one had always been worse then the last. Wiping off his knife on his pants leg, he walked over, holding the knife out to the woman and keeping his voice soft, "If ya can't do it...one of us will for ya. She don't need ta suffer no more now."

Looking at the knife, Azha shook her head, looking back down at Jo Ann. The woman's eyes were now closed and she was barely breathing. Swallowing the lump that had seemed to form in her throat, she breathed out, "I...I can't."

Hating to see a female upset, Merle nodded to Daryl, their eyes meeting and conveying what he wanted. Daryl sheathed his knife and went to the girl, helping her up off the floor and leading her back to the stall her friends were in. Looking at them, he whispered, "We'll bury your friend in the mornin'."

Taking Azha and moving her into the stall, Sara helped her sit in the hay they had spread out on the floor and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. Darin watched and then looked back at the man, "What 'bout Wes? You bury him too?"

"The one that attacked her?" Daryl asked, keeping the boy distracted while Merle took care of the other girl.

"Yeah. He...he was good ta all us. Tried ta keep us together," Darin said, his eyes going to Sara and Azha. "He was like a dad ta us."

Daryl nodded, "We'll bury him too then. Y'all get some rest tonight. Tomorrow, we'll talk 'bout everything."

Chad who had left out to head to the house, came back with Maggie, Glenn and Hershel in tow. Carrying a couple sheet's with him, him and Glenn went into the stall where the old man had been and began to wrap the body. Hershel and Maggie went to the other stall, tending to Azha while Daryl stepped out.

Going over to Merle, he whispered, "We'll have a meetin' in the mornin'. Make sure them stayin' is what everyone wants."

Nodding in agreement, Merle pulled a rag from his pocket and wiped off his blade, "Lucky we were outside. No one from the house came out...probably insulated good which is why they didn't hear her scream. Gonna have ta watch ourselves better."

"Yeah," Daryl agreed as he looked around the barn. His eyes settled back on the woman's body and he sighed, "We'll bury them at the back of the property. Designate an area back there." Going over and picking his crossbow up off the hay bale Chad had placed it on, he shouldered it, "Gonna head up ta the house. Dog ass tired and I need ta talk ta Carol."

Merle nodded in agreement and then looked over at him, "She was worried 'bout ya both...not just Sophia. Got a good woman there, Daryl...don't go fuckin' it up with her." Closing the distance between then, Merle lowered his voice to a whisper, "And don't ya let her go ta bed mad. Ain't nothin' worse the a woman stewin' on shit while she sleeps."

Poking him in the chest, Merle raised his brow, "Ya didn't hear that shit from me."

Watching as his brother walked away to go help Glenn and Chad with the bodies, Daryl then headed out. Starring at the window to their room as he walked, he could see a light glow from the lantern they used in there and knew that was where he would find her. If anything, he wouldn't set things right with her and reassure Carol that he would to anything to protect his family...anything. 

* * *

Carol smiled down at Dakota who was laying on the towel she'd placed on the bed while she washed him. The little boy was smiling up at her, not a care in the world and as happy as any child could be at his age. His little hands were balled up into fist as he waved his arms around and kicked out his feet while she washed his chest and around his neck. She fondly remembered Sophia at that same age doing almost the same, loving her bath time just as much as he did. It was one of the few good memories she would always keep with her during a time she feared for both there lives. Granted, she still feared loosing Sophia as well as the other children she now welcomed into her life. It was a fear unlike what she had with Ed, it was a fear that followed them everywhere they went.

The sound of the bedroom door creaking open caused Carol to look up for a second, seeing Daryl slip into the room with them. Reaching for the other towel, Carol began to dry off Dakota gently, "You eat?"

Setting his crossbow in the corner of the room, he walked over to the bed, his eyes settling on a very happy little boy, "Nah...not yet." A small smirk formed as Dakota squirmed around and Daryl reached down, letting him grasp hold of his finger, "Havin' fun, little man?"

The baby squealed cheerfully, trying to bat his arms as his one hand held tight to Daryl's finger. Getting a clean diaper, Carol got hold of his legs and lifted him some, slipping it under him, "He always enjoys his bath."

Pulling his finger away, Daryl sat down on the edge of the bed watching as she diapered him and then put one of the sleeper's on that they had found in one of the storage units. Clearing his throat, he adverted his eyes for a moment before finally speaking, "Was hopin' we could talk."

Snapping up the sleeper, Carol them picked up Dakota and handed him over to Daryl, "Hold him for me, please." Once Daryl had the baby, Carol handed him a bottle to feed Dakota and started to clean up from his bath, "Talk about what, Daryl?"

Dakota greedily took the bottle, drinking down the formula as fast as the nipple would allow him. Shifting on the bed to get more comfortable, Daryl looked over at her as she put up the baby soap and lotion, "'Bout today. Didn't mean to scare ya. Sophia was safe though...her and Carl both were. Ya should be proud of 'em. They kept there shit together..."

"They shouldn't have to, Daryl," Carol said, her voice raising as she whipped around looking at him. Anger coursed through her body. Anger that he had left both kid's in the truck alone, anger that they could not have a normal life anymore, anger for the one's they had lost, and anger because there was nothing they could do to stop the death and hardships that was their life now.

"I damn near lost Sophia twice before, Daryl and you saw what it did to me..."

"But ya didn't loose her now did ya? I made sure ya didn't..." he said, his voice raising as he looked up at her. "Yeah, I fucked up today. I should've had them with us, but I thought they'd be safe. 'Chonne and I both did!"

Dakota began to squirm in Daryl's arm's, the tension between him and Carol being felt by the baby. Turning his head and spitting out the nipple, he began to cry, not liking the feeling around him any longer.

Trying to adjust Dakota and get the boy to take the bottle, Daryl frowned and breathed out, "I'd never to anything to put Sophia or Carl in danger...ya know that! I'd rather die then let anything happen to either of them, Carol!"

Dakota's tearful screams grew louder and a knocked came to the door, Lizzie poking her head in, "Is Dakota okay?"

Collecting Dakota from Daryl's arm's along with the bottle, Carol carried the crying baby over to the door and handed him over to Lizzie, "Take him downstairs for me and warm up his bottle. He should settle right down. Me and Daryl just need to talk for a minute."

Lizzie held tight to the baby and left without another word. Closing the door back, Carol turned back, leaning against the door with her arm's crossed over her chest. Leaning her head back, she looked up at the ceiling and sighed, tears rimming her eyes, "I'm scared of loosing them, Daryl. I'm scared that if I'm not there then something will happen..."

Getting up off the bed, Daryl ran a tired hand through his hair, "I am too. We all are, sweetheart." Looking back over at her, he saw her tears and closed the distance between them. Coming to stand in front of her, he placed his hand on her neck, gently pulling her to him and then wrapping her in his arms. Burying his face into her neck, he whispered, "I promised ya I'd keep them all safe...I meant it. I'm sorry 'bout today...I thought they were safe. When I saw that herd...I couldn't get to 'em. All I could do was watch the truck an hope they had listened...and they had."

Lifting his head, he gently wiped at her tears with his thumb, "'M'sorry. I won't leave 'em like that again."

The sincerity in his voice spoke volumes to Carol and her tears began to fall more. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she cried against his chest, "I don't want to loose them, Daryl...them or you. I wouldn't make it..."

"Yes ya would," he whispered at her ear and then kissed the side of her head. "You're strong...stronger then ya think. You got seven kids in this house that your a momma for now, ya gotta stay strong for them. Make sure they grow up...survive, just like you've survived." Pulling back and meeting her eyes, he gazed into her blue orbs, "We're gonna make it. We're gonna fight...and we're gonna do all we can for each other. That's what family does, right?"

Sniffling, she nodded her head, swallowing and then taking in a shaky breath. When she was finally about to get her emotions under control, she reached up with one hand, tracing his jaw, "I don't know if I've told you...but, I do love you."

His heart hammered in his chest at hearing the words leave her lips. Never had anyone spoken them to him and it actually mean something to him. All his life he had been searching for something good to come into his life, but it had always seemed to just be a dream. Something that was completely out of his grasp. Now though, he had it in his hands, he had her.

Leaning his forehead to hers, their eyes closed as he held her and he whispered the words he never thought he'd ever be able to say, "Love ya too, sweetheart."

* * *

_**Ok...review me! LOL!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since they had moved to the farm and in that time things had changed for them. The wall around the front of the property was now almost complete, only the far right side needing finished but the men work daily to get it done. They had been going out, searching for whatever they could use, flatbed trailers for both semi's and tractor's, livestock panel's they had found stacked up against the back of the barn and at various other places they scavenged and found some. They had even used an old school bus that had been abandoned on the side of the road and blocked the bottom half with sheet's of metal.

There new home though had came with a price as well, of blood. One the fifth day a herd of walkers had came through in the morning and they had lost Lenny, Darin, Carrie and Sara. The four had been working in the barn when the herd had come through the woods at the back west corner of the property. With Azha and Carla being the only one's left from their small group, they had moved them into one of the houses and gave them a room to share. The young women had grieved for their lost friends and had spent two days holed up in the room together. It had surprisingly been Michonne though that had finally been able to break through to them and help them to come to terms with their loss.

Everyone had a job to do and jobs varied from day to day, but everyone stayed busy. A garden had been cut into the soil in the pasture to the left of the road coming in. It had been back breaking work, using two hoe's that were found in the tool shed along with shovels and whatever else they could find to break the soil. The children had even helped too, pulling the clumps of grass and weeds and tossing them away and leaving the ground clean for planting their garden.

Packet's of seeds had been found by Glenn at a local Feed Store not ten minutes down the road from them. Rows and rows of tomatoes, cucumbers, bell peppers, squash, corn, and zucchini had been planted in the garden in hopes of being able to harvest some fresh vegetables. They had also been lucky to find a few packs of herbs and Carol and Sasha had planted them in the flower boxes up around the house.

Deer in the area seemed to be plentiful and they had been able to bring in three does and two bucks. A smoke house had been built to smoke the meat so it would last longer and two portable smokers sat on the back patio that they used to dry out the venison for jerky. Another find that they had not anticipated was the abundance of alligators in the area. Granted only Daryl and Merle had hunted the reptiles, but they had been able to get a six footer and haul it back. Most of the group had never eaten alligator meat, so it had been a real treat for them. Bob had volunteered to cook it up using his grandmother's recipe that he had learned. Even Daryl and Merle complimented the ex-medic on his skill cooking the meat.

Several runs had been made, collecting clothes, food, medicine's, and anything useful they could find. For the most part, they could say they were getting on their feet, but the horror's of the world were still out there. They were around every corner, and could make themselves known in the blink of an eye.

With the help of Michonne and Chad, Carol had started back teaching the children how to protect themselves as well. No one had objected when it had been brought up in a group meeting. All had agreed that they needed to know what to do and what not to do if something were to happen. They were not going to get caught again like they had at the prison, they were going to do all they could to survive in this new world they had been thrown into head first.

Daryl and Merle had taken Carl, Luke and Sophia on a few hunts, teaching them how to track game and even let them have a go at squirrels they came across. Both Carl and Sophia hunted with bow's had taken to it well, both of them proving they could hold there own with the adults. Luke though had some difficulty with learning to shot the bow the men had made for him. So while Daryl worked with Sophia and Carl, Merle pulled Luke off to the side to work one on one with the little boy.

On several occasions Daryl found himself staring over at them, remembering back to his own childhood. Merle had been the one to teach him how to hunt and track. He had always seemed to be able to connect the best with Daryl out in the woods and now Daryl was seeing that same thing with Luke. There had even been times when they would be sitting around the pit fire at night and Merle would have Luke next to him, showing him one thing or another with the bow or with a knife.

Walking through the woods where the walker's had been coming in from, the kids walked just in front of Daryl and Merle. All three we're quiet and walking softly through the dry pine straw that covered the forest floor. They each made sure to step over any branches they laid in their path and there eyes scanned the area around them.

Nudging Merle's arm to get his attention, Daryl smirked and nodded towards Luke. The boy attention had gone to a tree up ahead of them and he had began to slow his steps. Giving the quiet signal for them to stop, Daryl stood back as Merle came up behind the boy and knelt down behind him.

Seeing the squirrel that had caught Luke's attention, Merle whispered softly, "Slowly and easy, son. Keep ya eye on 'em." Luke brought up his bow, his arrow ready and pulling back, he took aim. "Member ta breath."

The squirrel moved a little further down the bark of the tree and stopped once more, looking around and smelling the air for danger. Lining up his shot, Luke let the arrow fly. His eyes grew wide for a few seconds as he waited and this arrow pierced through the squirrel's back, pinning him to the pine tree.

"Told ya you could do it," Merle said, giving him a pat on the back and then chuckling as Luke took off running to the tree to retrieve his first squirrel. Standing back up, he looked over at Daryl with a satisfied look, "Guess I still got the touch."

Daryl snorted and smirked, "Ya got somethin' alright. Not sure I'd want ta touch it though."

Throwing Daryl the bird, they waited as Carl and Sophia helped boost Luke up to get his kill. When the boy come back, Merle handed him a string, "Get it strung up there, boy. Ya kill 'em...gonna teach ya how to skin 'em when we get back. Ya carry ya kill."

"Merle...can ya teach me how to fish too?" Luke asked as he tied the string around the animal's neck.

Rubbing his neck, Merle shrugged, "If'n we can find us some poles, suppose I can."

Sophia turned, hearing something in the distance. Tilting her head slightly, she held out her hand for the others to quiet down. Several moan's echoed through the woods and her body tensed and she looked back and kissed lowly, "Walkers."

Daryl and Merle stepped forward, hearing them coming but not seeing them yet. Taking a few steps back, they motioned for the kids to head back towards the farm. The last thing they needed was to get caught in a herd of dead bastards. When they got a little more ahead of them, Daryl had them pick up there pace, breaking into a run. When they emerged from the woods, Daryl gave the alert whistle and yelled at the kids to get to the house.

Those that were outside gathered their machete's and knives, ready to take out the threat that was heading their way. Michonne came out the house having seen the others outside running towards the back of the property. When the kids approached, she made sure they got inside and locked the doors. Heading out to fight with the others, she rolled her head on her neck, cracking it and smirking, "Time for some fun."

Carol had just came back downstairs from putting both Judith and Dakota down for a nap when the kids came through the door. "What's going on?"

"Walkers," Sophia said, going around and checking the windows and then the front door, making sure it was locked. Looking around as she finished, she frowned as she came back in the kitchen, "Where is Lizzie and Mika?"

"They were just here..." Carol said, going through the downstairs. Not finding them, she told Sophia to go check upstairs for the two girls and Carol looked out the windows. Seeing the two girls down near the road where they had been building the wall, panic set in. Getting to the door, she ran out onto the porch, "LIZZIE...MIKA! HURRY!"

Looking up and to the house when they heard Carol called there names, they then saw as walkers began to spill out the woods. Getting up from where they had been sitting, Lizzie grabbed her sister's hand, both girl's running for the house as fast as they could.

Carol pulled her knife and ran down the steps and ran across the yard. She met them half up, staying with them incase any walker's slipped past the others that were fighting. Getting them into the house, Carol locked the door back, her heart pounding against her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Looking at the girls, her temper flared, "What were you two doing out there alone?"

"We were just talking," Lizzie said, batting a a stray strand of hair that had came loose from her ponytail.

"Talking?" Carol said, her voice raising. "You couldn't talk on the porch or in the yard? You both could have been killed out there!"

"I'm sorry," Lizzie said, her eyes dropping down to the floor.

Sheathing her knife, Carol glared at the two of them as she gained control of her breathing, "We have told you kids that this isn't like the prison. We don't have fences here to protect you yet. You can't just go walking off on your own."

"Carol...it was my fault. I asked Lizzie to go out there with me." Mika looked down as well, a frown in place, "This morning at breakfast, Glenn said today was June tenth...that was our mom's birthday. We were just talking and remembering her."

Carol's anger with the two of them subside some and she walked over to them. Bending down and reaching for them both, she raised there chins so she could look at them, "Next time please...stay close to the house or come get me or another adult and we'll walk out with you." Letting them go and running her hands over there heads, she brought them to her, holding them close, "I'm sorry about your mom...it's good you wanted to remember her on her birthday."

Leaning down, she kissed both there heads and whispered, "Your mom would want you both to stay safe too though, you gotta remember that."

"Yes, ma'am," both girls said almost in unison.

Letting them go, she raised a brow as they looked up at her, "Go on upstairs to your room. You can talk up there for now."

Lizzie and Mika headed for the stairs, Carol watching them go and she felt as Sophia came to her side. Looking to her, Sophia wrapped her arms around Carol, giving her a hug and Carol whispered, "We'll be fine."

Holding onto her for a few minutes, Sophia then pulled back and gave her a smile, "You're a good mom."

A smile formed on Carol's lips and she nodded, pulling Sophia back to her. It wasn't often she lost her cool with any of the kids, most of the time all of them did as they were asked. Lizzie had on more then one occasion made Carol doubt her parenting skills. She knew the girl had problems from talking with Mika and learning about Lizzie's history. It was a learning experience for Carol, but one she accepted and would work at with the young girl.

Kissing the side of Sophia's head, she released a breath and whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

_**Ok...review me!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Just a little something I wanted to get done and posted for y'all. Off to work on Kiss From A Rose now!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

"You're kidding right?" Chad asked as he peeked around the corner of the old building with Maggie standing at his side.

Smirking, she watched as the animals roamed the small open field grazing on the weeds and grass. Shrugging, she raised a brow, "Nah, not really."

Glenn brow creased as he considered what she had told them and then asked, "Just how are we supposed to get them, Maggie?"

Stepping back out of sight, she kept her voice low so it wouldn't carry, "You really are a city boy, ain't ya?" When he frowned, she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "We just have to take it slow and lure them into that pen."

Leaning back out of sight as well, Chad looked at the young woman, "Ya got a plan on how to get them back too, Bo Peep?"

"Yeah, I do," Maggie said as she headed to the other side of the building. Shading her eyes from the sun, she pointed to a stock trailer with her other hand, "Right there. Once we get them penned, we hook that up to the truck and back it up to the pen. Once they are in we can take the panels and strap them to the side of the trailer and take them with us too."

Shaking his head, Chad sighed and leaned back against the building, "Daryl and Merle are gonna have a field day with this one."

* * *

Walking with Sophia at his side, Daryl squinted in the bright sunlight as they headed for the older of the two barns on the property. Deciding it would be best to start cleaning it up and getting it ready incase they came across any livestock they could use, he had asked Sophia to help him. The time would also give them some time to get to know each other more as well.

Pulling open the doors, Daryl looked around some seeing what all needed to be done and figuring out the best way to get it back up into shape. Placing his hands on his hips, he looked up at the loft for a few minutes before releasing a breath and looking to Sophia, "Guess we'll start in the loft and work our way down. Gonna need ta get rid of any moldy hay up there...then we'll start cleanin' down here."

Looking around, Sophia nodded, "Think we'll find any animals, Daryl?"

Shrugging, he crossed his arms over his chest, "Don't know. Might. Best if we got this place fixed up incase we do. Might be able to find a horse or two...maybe some chickens. Hard ta say."

Going over and pulling a bale of hay that was stacked against the wall she pulled it out some and sat down, "Do you miss Georgia?"

Thinking about her question for a minute, Daryl shook his head, "Not much. Why? You missin' it?"

Pursing her lips, she leaned on her knees, "Some. I miss the friends I had before all this started...and the friends we made that didn't make it. Sometimes I wonder if the walkers never came...where we all might be at now. I mean, would any of us had met?"

Daryl had never really thought about any of it. He didn't dwell on what could have been or should have been. It wasn't how his mind worked. Pulling a saw horse from the corner and checking it to make sure it was still good, he sighed, "Don't know, kid. Figure we just make due the best with what we got. We're here together...that's all that matters anyways."

A small smile formed and Sophia tilted her head as she watched him, "I know you're not into all the mushy stuff...but, I'm glad we meet you at the quarry. And I'm glad you and my mom are together too. You make her happy."

Daryl eyed Sophia for a moment before chewing at his lip and then closing the saw horse back and setting it aside and reaching for another. Opening it up and making sure it was still good, he then closed it, setting it with the other, "Sure it don't bother ya none?"

"Nope." Smiling from ear to ear, Sophia giggled, "Does it bother you?"

"Didn't say it did, now did I?" Daryl said back rather quickly, hoping she would find something else to talk about.

Seeing a rake over in the corner, Sophia got up and got it and began to rake some of the old hay up off the floor. After a few minutes, she broke the silence that had fell between them, "I was happy when Ed died. He never treated us right, especially momma. Even things she didn't do he blamed her for." Raking up a small pile of hay, she turned her back to him and started on another area, "He was never really a dad."

Stopping, Sophia stood there a moment and then turned around, facing Daryl. Gone was the smile she had a few minutes ago. Gripping the wooden handle of the rake, she spoke softly, "You've been more of a dad to me then he ever was."

Daryl stopped what he was doing. Letting go of the barrel he'd moved out of the way to get to the ladder, he walked over to Sophia. Looking at her, he could see so much of Carol in the girls features. "You and ya momma...ya Dixon's now. We take care of our own, you got it?"

Swallowing, Sophia let a small smile play a the corner of her lips, "Does that mean I can call you Dad?"

Taken back by her question, Daryl cleared his throat and breathed out heavily a couple times before he nodded once, his voice raspy, "Reckon so...if ya want."

"Cool," she replied with a smirk. Going back to her raking, she chuckled to herself and then glanced over at him as he moved the ladder, placing it so he could get up to the loft, "Wonder what Merle will say when if I call him Uncle Merle?"

Daryl smirked at the comment and set the top of the ladder in place. Starting up, he called down to her, "Best be ready ta run when you do." Getting to the top, he looked around, seeing there was some old hay bales that needed to come down, "Gonna need ya to stand back while I toss this hay down. When I do, move the bales out the way, make sure they stay clear of the ladder."

"Alright," Sophia said, sitting the rake aside and moving to where she could see him up there but not get hit. Watching as he got up there, she waited as he tossed down the first bale. Using the twine that held them together, she pulled it over towards the door, so they could move them out once he came back down.

Tossing another down to Sophia, Daryl got another and waited until she had the other out the way before dropping it down. Moving to get another, he picked it up and heard a hard crack of wood. Looking around but unable to see anything with all the loose hay around, he moved back, tossing the bale down, "Til me and Merle are able ta check out this loft good, I want you kids stayin' out of it."

"Okay," Sophia said, pulling the bale out of the way and then sneezing at the dust the bales were kicking up inside the barn.

Going back for another, Daryl lifted another bale and heard another loud crack before he felt himself falling through the loft floor and down into the stall that was right below it. His left shoulder and side hit the wheelbarrow that was stored in there, knocking it over and causing his body to turn slightly before hitting the floor hard.

"DARYL!" Sophia screamed, turning and seeing him land inside the stall that they hadn't opened yet. Running to the door, she tried opening it, jerking on the old door but it didn't seem to want to budge. Daryl was on his back, his left arm twisted at an odd angle and groaning in pain. "DARYL!"

When he didn't answer her, Sophia took off running out the barn to get help, "HELP! HELP!"

Hearing her daughter's cries, Carol came around the side of the house with Tyreese, Sasha, Michonne and Gary following. "Sophia?"

"HURRY! DARYL'S HURT!" she yelled as she got closer and they all started to run towards her.

Turning back, Carol's eyes landed on Lizzie who had been outside helping them, "Get Hershel now!" Carol began to run, unsure of what she would find or in what condition Daryl was in. It was unlike Sophia to panic in such a way when someone had gotten hurt, so the worst began to run through her mind which caused her to run harder then she ever had.

When she got into the barn, Tyreese and Michonne were working to get the stall door open and Sasha was holding Sophia as the girl cried. Looking through the bars of the stall, Carol saw Daryl laying there and not moving. The air seemed to leave her lungs as the door finally gave way and opened. Tyreese and Michonne moved into the room, moving the wheelbarrow out of the way that had been knocked on it's side when Daryl had fell onto it.

Coming in behind them, Carol went to her knees, checking to make sure Daryl was still breathing. Relieved when she found his pulse was strong, she then saw how his left arm was twisted. Not wanting to disturb it incase it was broken, she began to feel his other arm and then moved to his legs, making sure they weren't broke. Hershel came in a few minutes later with the others piling around the outside of the stall.

Kneeling down, Hershel began to check Daryl over and then opened his bag, "We need to get his arm stable to move and then get him inside the house so I can take a better look at him." Pulling out a couple ace bandages they had, he carefully moved Daryl's arm close to his body, "Tyreese, I need you to lift him up a little for me so I can get his arm tied in place."

Carol watched as Hershel did what he could for now and asked, "What will you need?"

Wrapping the bandage around Daryl's torso, Hershel breathed out, "Get some water going...and I'm gonna need a clean sheet we can cut up for now. Carol, we'll put him up in y'alls room, so go get it ready."

Nodding, Carol got up, heading out and reaching for Sophia. Taking the girl with her, she kissed the side of her head, thankful she had been in there with him. They jogged back towards the house, Carol's mind spinning as she prayed for him to be okay.

* * *

_**Yes, yes...I know...I'm mean, cruel and heartless. But...when aren't I? LOL. But, you have to admit...accidents do happen, even in a ZA and as much as we might want, Daryl isn't Superman...so he's bound to get hurt at times.**_

_**Okay, so...feed me some cookies and review me!**_


End file.
